The Choice: Altered
by wolfy1.29.13
Summary: It hit him then that he had a choice. He could either leave the girl to die. Or, he could take her with him. Adopted from Unbiased Abyss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so as you can guess, this was originally Unbiased Abyss' story The Choice. I absolutely loved this story from the beginning and I couldn't snap it up fast enough after I saw it was put up for adoption. Now that I've gotten the okay from the author here it is.

I will tell you now: there are some changes top the basic plot because I've thrown some of my own ideas, but it will start out very similar to the original, then take it's own direction. I've already written a ton so expect really fast updates.

Without further a due:

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi stands at his office window, looking out at Konoha as the night air grows to a bone-aching chill. On his mind is a certain six-year-old, blonde bundle of energy. Who, in his village's eyes, is synonymous with the demon he unknowingly imprisons. Hiruzen has always done his utmost to give Naruto the best life he can under his circumstances, but even that is a very far cry from what he truly deserves. He is treated as nothing short of a demon, when in truth, he should be hailed as an even greater hero then his father for the enormous sacrifice he commits to. All while being completely and unfairly kept in the dark for his protection. If Minato or Kushina ever knew how their son was treated, the village and himself included, would have far more to worry about then their ridiculous notions of the Kyubi and Naruto.

While the Professor ponders about his surrogate grandson safe and in a warm bed, Naruto Uzumaki is anywhere but. At age six, he has lived on the street for little more then a year, after being heartlessly thrown back from the depths of Hell known as the Konoha Orphanage. No one has come looking for him after all this time, so nobody has obviously told the Hokage. Though, in Narto's view, he's safer here then there as it saves him from the daily beatings within an inch of his life. He has no clue why everyone in this damn village hates him but he is sure as hell sick of it.

For the past four years Naruto had snuck out of his squalid prison in the unbearably-hot-even-in-the-harshest-winter attic. That is, until he was caught and thrown kettle over spout first on the street and told, in no hard to understand terms, if he was ever seen anywhere near the vicinity again he would be killed on sight. He always did every unwanted chore in the place a thousand times over with all the effort he could muster to get it done perfect, but never once did he get any form of approval from the matrons or the head hag. He was given only enough to survive, and even that was taken when somebody else always needed more. If they didn't beat him, they flat out ignored his existence.

Now, Naruto has been living out of the long ago abandoned hotel that used to serve as an HQ before the official Hokage Tower was built. He still has the potential to get beaten everyday, but nine out of ten times he can evade the village citizens. He's on his way to the hotel now, the one place he can feel safe, but he can't call it home. Home is where people that love you are waiting with food, and open arms to hug and protect you. Naruto's done a pretty nice job of fixing and maintaining the place, on top of taking care of himself, thanks to his clones, but he can only make so many right now.

The entire building is three stories, four including the basement, with five bedrooms on each floor. The main entrance is really a chakra activated seal on the side of the building. It was left from the old days and wiped clean, but still there. Naruto had discovered it while running from an angry group of village citizens a year after he got kicked out of the orphanage. When he ran down that ally and put his hand against the wall somehow causing the wall to fall away. Straight ahead of the door is a hardwood polished hallway leading to a small staircase and a heavy metal door. On the immediate left is a storage room Naruto uses for scrolls and ninja gear as well as things like cleaning supplies. To the right is a den/kitchen that serves as a living room.

The heavy door leads to the second floor, connected to the third by two more flights of stairs converging at both ends of the second floors hallway, facing from the left as if coming out of the wall itself, with one next to the heavy door. In the middle of the second floor hallway is the staircase leading to the lobby, a bare room other then the reception desk and the wall hooks where all the keys for rooms once were. However, Naruto long ago used those for his own various purposes. All of them, except for the master key, safely away in the storage room.

While Naruto is not to start the academy for two more years, he has long been collecting various broken ninja weapons and thrown out scrolls from the trash. Which he fixes and stores, then uses in training. The basement is a sort of recreational area/training room from when this hotel was the HQ. The equipment used to train hasn't changed very much in time, just the training techniques. Naruto studies all the various ninja arts from what books and scrolls he can get his hands on, what he manages to teach himself by piecing together, and what he's learned from Hokage-Jiji. This has been going on from the early age of two, when Jiji first started visiting Naruto and telling him about ninja life.

Naruto borrows the books he learns from out of Jiji's office whenever he gets a chance to see the old man at the tower. Aside from the basement, Naruto also trains in the forest near the village, his maximum range being ten miles away and his minimum being two. The latter when he's still healing from a beating. That's another odd talent Naruto has noticed from an early age; his strange ability to heal very quickly. He can fully recover from the worst beatings in about a week- as long as he takes it as easy as possible-or like a broken arm in three places in just two days. Naruto has experimented with some other things, such as enhancing his vision and hearing, and concluded he must have a kekei genkai or bloodline limit.

Naruto doesn't know who his parents were, but he thinks they must have had some relation to some animal, maybe a cat, because of three things: One. his whiskers. Two, his love of orange. Three and finally, that when ever he enhances his hearing or sight his ears and eyes become like that of an animal and his eyes glow this really weird red chakra instead of the normal blue. He hopes maybe one day he can get up his courage and ask Jiji who they were and without giving anything away about his training. For now, though, all he can do is get stronger and be more like Jiji to one day become the best Hokage ever. That way, the village will have to not only like but respect him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so cold…so tired….*cough, cough sniff*" Naruto mutters in a hoarse voice from his soar throat, barely audible, even without the pouring rain and thunder.

He can't keep going much longer, but his food supply is dangerously low and he won't be able to be looking for food if his cold gets much worse. He's managed to keep his private and school life completely separate since he started the academy last year, but he can't keep that he's sick a secret much longer. He keeps a completely different mask over his real personality, so people know as little about him as possible. He even wears a hideous orange jumpsuit and goggles to match his goofy persona.

Finally, he decides to just borrow some money from Iruka-Sensei tomorrow and pay him back by some form of community service or something. He starts for the hotel, when his sensitive ears pick up the sound of something faint. He decides to check it out, thinking it might be a stray cat digging for food too, and finding some. Normally, he keeps regular tabs on his food stock. Between pretending to be a complete idiot at the academy and his regular training, though, he's gotten less and less scavenging opportunities.

After closely backtracking the sound, Naruto comes to a familiar alleyway he used to consistently access to avoid the village citizens. Since he started the academy, their run-ins had become almost non-existent, but the occasional shopkeeper would chase him or someone would throw a rock maybe. Though, stares of hatred would never lessen with the harsh whispers of 'monster' or 'demon' as he'd walk the streets. There are very few scavenging spots to be had, and most don't contain non-poisonous food, if anything. The sound is close, but still straining faintly against the pounding rain in his ears.

When he finally reaches a point where the sound is the loudest it's been, he comes to the gap between the bakery and some jewelry store. The only thing in the alley are cardboard boxes and old newspapers, all dissolved to mush in the weather. Nevertheless, some invisible force drives Naruto to look for the source of the sound, hope for food, maybe. Underneath a single unfolded newspaper, Naruto's keen eyes see the tiniest of movement and he squats on his heels in front of it to get a better look.

When it moves again, Naruto reaches out and peels away the sopping mush, only for his heart to leap in his aching throat at what he finds. Covered in mud, and blood encrusted, a small baby girl weakly cries and looks up through nearly closed eyes. The umbilical cord is still attached and tied off with a shoelace. Naruto guesses the baby's premature, but he isn't sure by how much. Whoever left the kid here either didn't know what they were doing, or they sentenced her to an unjust death.

_Kinda like me._ Naruto thinks sadly. _Everyone's always telling me in one way or another since I can remember they'd be better off if I was dead, but what did I ever do? For that matter, what did this kid do? It jut isn't right how some people are towards others. But then, what can I do now? If I leave the kid here, I'll be just as bad as the rest of this damned village. I can't take her anywhere without people looking into me, and I sure as hell can't take care of her myself but still…_Naruto stares for a what feels like a long time. Until, his thoughts interrupted by the baby breaking into a coughing fit. _To Hell with it, if I feel I deserve more then this kid does too._

Naruto takes off his shirt, revealing his showing ribs, and wraps the baby in it as best he can while tucking her into his jacket and holding her close. With his fever, she should be able to stay warm. He starts as fast as his wobbly legs will carry him toward the hotel, and doesn't stop until he reaches the door. He immediately heads for his bedroom, the first on the second floor, and lays her in the small sink in his bathroom. He gathers all the supplies he can think of, and fills the sink with an inch of warm water. He's only working off of what he's seen the nurses do with newborns from his many trips to the hospital.

It takes a long time to get her all clean, but when she finally is, he warps her in a clean towel and does a thorough diagnostic Jutsu on her. She doesn't have any breathing difficulty, but her lungs are a bit more sensitive, vitals are normal, blood type O, just like him too. There aren't any signs of any infection or sickness, and everything else is completely normally developed. He measures and weighs her at five pounds ten ounces and ten inches long Naruto figures he merely misjudged her size, and that the cold probably weakened her lungs. 

Naruto cuts the umbilical cord with sterilized scissors, and tightly ties the remaining little piece off with a small length of thread. Then he cleans up the huge mess, and gets to work on making her something to wear. Taking out his sewing kit and about three shirts for an adult, out of the bottom drawer of his dresser, Naruto goes to the living room to begin his little project. The living room is a small den with deep black carpet and a matching velvet couch for three. A medium sized flat screen mounted to the wall is always on just for the noise. An old, oak rocking chair in the far corner and a nearly black dark-wood coffee table in front of the couch completes the room's furnishing.

The kitchen is separated from this by a bar-like counter serving as a wall, almost completely across and accessible by a lifting sort of door near the counter's edge. A decent sized breakfast table, well-sized fridge, four-burner stove/oven, and a sink/dishwasher along with the tall pantry and three different cupboards complete the simple-tiled but nicely equipped kitchen. Naruto gets up on the stool to reach the countertop and lays the baby on it to where she isn't in danger of falling over. Naruto then spreads two of the three shirts out and begins cutting and sewing. After two hours he has three outfits consisting of shirts, pants, socks, and a onesy. After getting a pair of jeans: overalls and a coat are made.

With some diapers made of a cut up trash bag and duck tape, Naruto dresses and looks over his new charge. Tuffs of snow-white hair cover her delicate head, and steel-grey eyes, complimented by long, matching eyelashes, peak at him from under half closed lids. Her skin is as white as the snow and flawless. She's definitely graced with good looks, and Naruto can't help but think of the perfect name; Emiko Uzumaki. It's then that he hits another wall, what do you feed a baby and how? As if in answer to his question, the TV tunes into a show about childcare.

"You should never feed a baby processed milk or water." A lady holding a smiling baby says.

"Well then what am I supposed to feed her?"

"You should only feed babies formula or breast milk." She holds up a box of formula and a bottle.

"Where 'm I goanna get that stuff-Wait!" Naruto leaps down, remembering a box like that he found a day or two ago, but it tasted like crap so he threw it out.

Retrieving it from the trashcan, Naruto then runs to the storage closet, hoping one of those bottles might be in there. With luck, he finds one and carefully fixes it the way the TV Lady demonstrates. He then watches the rest of the show while he feeds Emiko, and takes notes on all the helpful stuff. Naruto turns off the TV, burps Emiko, washes the bottle, and puts Emiko to bed in a makeshift crib from a box and a couple spare blankets. He then cleans up the kitchen and himself. After taking some non-drowsy cold medicine, Naruto sets to work studying his latest scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yu-Kun I need three more orders of the beef ramen." Ichiraku calls into the kitchen of his small ramen restaurant.

"Yes sir, coming right up." A tall, average-looking man with white hair and grey eyes says from behind the stove. Then a small clock in the kitchen strikes the hour and the young man breathes an exhausted sigh.

"Alright Yu, your done for the week. Here's your pay." Ichiraku says, handing Yu a small pay envelope.

"Thanks sir, I'll see you both Monday." He says waving to the father/ daughter duo as he turns to leave.

During what looks like a peaceful afternoon stroll around the village for the young man after buying the four grocery bags now in his arms the Hokage and his best ANBU simultaneously pass by.

"Inu, who is that young man with the brown hair and gold eyes we just crossed?" Hiruzen asks as they get a little farther away. He knew all his fellow villagers by heart, being the great leader he was, but he was fairly certain he'd never seen that man before.

Kakashi Hatake glances back over his shoulder and stares for a good three seconds at the retreating figure of the man in question. "I don't know Hokage-Sama; maybe he's a traveler yet to get a meeting with you to request lodging."

"Hm. Plausible, but why don't we find out for ourselves?" The Hokage says with amusement in his eyes.

Yu stops in his tracks as a swirl of wind and leaves appears in front of him and smiles warmly at the Hokage and dog-masked ANBU. "Hello Hokage-Sama, Inu."

"Hello, tell me young man, have we met? I don't believe I've ever seen you around my village before."

Yu's smile only broadens at the subtle accusation underlying the Hokage's question. "No Hokage-Sama this is indeed the first time we meet. My name is Yu Amagi."

"Oh? Well Yu-kun, tell me just why you are here without first coming to see me? As it is mandatory for anyone new entering a foreign village no matter what the purpose for visitation, I believe."

"You were not in at the time Hokage-Sama and I do apologize for already violating one of your rules and hence causing suspicion. Nevertheless I assure you my intentions are not harmful."

"Well if you have nothing to hide then why are you wearing a henge? Why keep up this act when if you know who I am, you must have also known my capabilities and therefore foreseen that I would be able to detect such a ruse?" Hiruzen's voice is the barest of whispers, enough for Yu and Kakashi alone to hear.

"My apologies, if you wish to know what is underneath this henge kindly follow me gentlemen." Yu says in an equal hush, his act of ignorance replaced with seriousness.

They follow this shady man to the old hotel that used to be an HQ before the Hokage Tower was built. This Yu Amagi leads them to the secretly concealed entrance. Moving the bags in his arms, Yu opens it with a mere touch and flash of the seal. The door closes and locks automatically behind Kakashi and Hiruzen and Yu turns to the right into a nicely furnished den/kitchen. He lays the bags on the kitchen table and begins putting them away. He puts a pack of meat in the fridge as he retreats behind the open door; and when it closes, Naruto is revealed.

"N-Naruto!?" The hokage collapses onto a stool set before the counter, and Kakashi doesn't flinch.

"Good to see you too, Jiji. And you, Kakashi." Naruto says with a laugh in his voice.

"B-but you-you can't be Naruto! The Naruto we know is short, with spiky hair and the-the jumpsuit and goggles! You-you-"

"Are average height with flat, shoulder-length, hair that still has a spiky kinda quality, and wearing more normal attire? Yes, yes I am. There is an explanation for this and the secrecy earlier-"

"DADDY'S HOME!" The high shriek comes three seconds before a whir of color flashes through the door and whams into Naruto's legs, causing the pre-teen to oomph.

"And this would be the explanation." Naruto continues while laughing and unwinding his legs from the little girl's death grip. When he's free, he hoists the girl high into his arms, smiling. "Jiji, Kakashi, I'd like you to meet Emiko Uzumaki; my three year-old daughter."

The ANBU since youth and old man stare at the little girl for a good ten minutes, unmoving and not speaking. They note the waist length white hair; in a long braid tied off with yellow ribbons. Taking a good, long look the grey eyes that cautiously peak at them from Naruto's neck. She wears a pale-yellow sundress to match her ribbons, making her porcelain complexion stand out.

"It's nice to meet you Emiko." Hiruzen says, suddenly smiling warmly at the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down to a dinner of beef stew, the three men talk and stop to glance at the staring young girl as Naruto elaborates her tale. They don't fail to notice the caring way he wipes the girl's mouth, or helps her to eat a bite. Their heartstrings tug whenever she calls Hiruzen Jiji, Naruto Daddy, or Kakashi Doggie.

"So you got the job at Ichiraku's about a month after you found her to get some money for all the necessities?"

"Yeah, and I had to wear that particular henge so when people saw me with her, they wouldn't look too closely at us. It was also because, if they saw _me _in the ramen shop, then Ichiraku would lose all his business, and I couldn't do that to him."

"But, Naruto, what about the orphanage?"

Naruto sighs a patient sigh as he clears the dishes. "Jiji, they threw me out when I was five. I lived on the street for a year, until I stumbled onto this place."

He lifts Emiko up and walks out of the room, Kakashi following him. Naruto goes up the stairs, in the hall, and walks to the first door on his right. The ANBU watches the love in his eyes as he gently tucks the little girl into bed. Noting their relationship is obviously far beyond that of sibling, he studies the room. It's all pink, with an abundance of nice toys and furniture perfect for a spoiled daddy's girl. When Naruto returns to the kitchen with Kakashi in tow, they sit with Hiruzen, now at the counter. 

"What do you mean they threw you out, Naruto? I know they treated you bad enough from your story, but to actually throw an orphan to the wolves-"

The boy turns to the old man and he chokes on his words at the genuine smile on the youth's face. A smile so real, it's painful compared to the fake idiot grins that became his trademark. Never before had Hiruzen thought the boy capable of expressing such emotion, and all in a simple look. The humor mixed with hurt and bitterness, tells of all he has lived through without a word; unfolding behind his eyes.

"Hiruzen, I was told in no hard to understand terms that if I go near that place, I'll be killed on sight." The silence following this is thick with tension and bitterness.

"N-Naruto I-I never-"

"That's another thing, too. Don't you mean foxes, Hiruzen?" Naruto grins as the implied meaning to his question sinks in on the old man's face.

"You know about the Kyubi?"

"Yeah, I figured it out after one of my beatings when one of the matrons said, and I quote: 'We would be better off if you were dead ,you little brat. Then there would be absolutely no chance of our village being plagued by that nightmarish monster again.' I also know about my mom and dad, just an FYI, but I've never personally met either of the people or things in question, so rest easy. " 

"Naruto, I…I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Hiruzen, you didn't know."

"But if I had I-"

"But you didn't." Naruto cuts in harshly, and with such strong emotion Hiruzen flinches. "Its fine, I've gotten on for far too long by myself to be able to dream about 'what ifs' and 'how would things be different' fairy tales. I've had a family for three years now, and I'll defy Kami himself _and_ fight a hundred Kyubi with one arm just to see my daughter smile at me and say "I love you Daddy" one more time. True, maybe you could have helped me, but I might not have that little girl if you did. Without my daughter, I'd be in a hell three million times worse then the Shinigami's stomach, and I can say that as a fact. Without that little girl, I've got no purpose."

"Well, I suppose there's no reason in arguing that you can't raise her, then. You've been doing a great job so far, and you'll be an adult in the eyes of the village in a matter of mere days anyhow. I'll have the adoption papers ready by graduation day."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, and I'll have the first utility and rent payment for you by the beginning of next month." Naruto smiles warmly, to hide his shock and awe at the Hokage's leisure on this.

"No, you don't have to worry about that, Naruto."

"But Jiji-" Naruto's protest is cut off with a raise of hand from the old man.

It's the least I can do to make up for lost promises and time. Besides, you've used it this long without being noticed. So, I don't think the village will suffer with a little extra power and utilities."

"Thanks Jiji, I'll bring her with me to the Tower and she'll get some quality time with her great-granddad." Naruto shows the two to the door, and when they've gone Naruto turns to face the stairs with a mischievous grin on his foxy-face.

"Alright Emi-chan, they've gone now." Naruto's eyes narrow as the girl cautiously steps into view.

"You're supposed to be in bed, little one." He accuses. "So, just how long have you been up, and how much did you hear?"

"I jus got up Daddy. Saws 'em leavin' 'n stuff…" Emiko trails off as she blushes and looks down at her feet.

"Oh? So you wanted to say goodbye, but you were too shy, huh? Man, sometimes, you're just too cute."

"Believe it." The timid smile on her face makes Naruto collapse in laughter.

"Alright Emiko," Naruto says once he regains his breath. "It's bedtime for you, so boot." She shrieks in glee as her daddy chases her up the stairs in play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Love it, hate it? Let me know what you think.

Let me explain to you the couple of things I've changed and why:

1). I changed Akara's name to Emiko because I don't really see how Akara, meaning something I can't really remember, doesn't have a seeable symbolic connection to the character or her situation. I love the name Emiko and it means beautiful, graced child. Emiko Uzumaki has a nice ring to it too.

2). Naruto and Emiko's living arrangements, which in the original was an abandoned thieves hideout, were changed to an old hotel that I inserted into the plot. One, I've always wondered what they did before/while the Hokage Tower was being built. Two, if it really were a thief hideout, the Hokage would have salvaged all the valuables and torn it down instead of leaving it standing to be found by anybody. However, I made them very similar in description and even left the secret entrance.

3) The academy graduation age extension to fifteen, because Hiruzen has control over all the ninja, he can dictate whether or not the age gets extended and I don't think he would allow that.

So from here, things will take there on course, and like I said, I'll update this kinda fast because I've got a lot written for this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow this is getting popular fast. Well, I hope it's still to your liking.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emiko, breakfast!" Naruto scoops the scrambled eggs on her plate as she trudges sleepily into the kitchen.

"Daddy's normal." Naruto smiles at the cutely concise way Emiko takes notice of things.

His appearance is his own; at a height of "5'2" with his hair straight and shoulder-length, but spiked at the ends and his bangs spiked straight up. He wears a sleeveless black tee and matching, fingerless gloves made of leather. His cameo pants hide his knee-length combat boots that zipper at the sides and have shoelaces. Draped across his chair is a leather jacket that billows like a cape, especially with the flipped collar flipped up, and moves like a second skin on him. He's muscled quite firmly, with above average strength, but not grossly and the shirt fits well enough to hide his washboard six pack.

"Yeah, that's over after today baby. Daddy's goanna be a ninja starting today, remember?"

The excited gasp and then the shrill cry of joy cause a laughter that warms him from the bottom of his soul. "Can we go ta Ichi's Daddy?"

"Yeah, honey, we'll go to Ichiraku's and celebrate after school, Kay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Naruto is. He'd be the last person late today." Iruka looks worriedly at the clock, about to ring the tardy bell.

At the last second, a complete stranger walks through the door, and without saying a word, sits in Naruto's usual place by Shikamaru in the back. Everyone looks at the new arrival, and Shikamaru even spares the energy to fully sit up at his desk and get a full look at him.

"Sorry I was almost late Iruka-sensei, but I crashed studying last night and had a late start this morning."

"I'm sorry, but you're a little late period. Today is the graduation exam, young man." Iruka has a blank expression, unreadable to almost anybody, but Naruto can plainly see he's baffled.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't believe me, I'll gladly prove it."

"No, no, you sound and at least look a little like Naruto, so I believe you. Okay let's get started class."

Shikamaru lies back down, but turns his head to talk to Naruto. "So, you're finally showing your true self, huh? I'm not going to grill you about why you kept it from all of us; you've obviously had your reasons. Answer me one thing, though. Was there any similarities between the real you and the fake?"

Naruto smiles, thankful that Shikamaru has common sense enough to see he's changed overnight, and make the connection that he had been hiding something all this time. "There is one but the implications and motivating forces behind it are different, _now_."

"All I can say is, whatever you're hiding, I'd like to see."

"You just might, Shika." With that, no more discussion is needed.

As the written graduation exam is being passed out, Naruto doesn't miss the evil grin Mizuki-sensei gives him. That guy's had it out for Naruto since day one of the academy, when Naruto pranked him by making his ballpoint pen explode in his face. Naruto quickly checks his test, and sees that a slight Genjutsu has been placed to alter half the questions. Though only slightly enough, so that they'd normally go unnoticed. After dispelling the Jutsu, subtle enough that Mizuki doesn't catch on he knows, He finishes the test in ten minutes and puts his head down. Shikamaru follows in fifteen more minutes and Naruto sits up again when the tests are collected, to savor the sour grimace on Mizuki's face as he grades a perfect test.

Naruto tunes out on the second half, direct visual assessment of ninja abilities, of the test until his name is called. He goes to the front of the class with a blank expression.

"Okay Naruto-" But Naruto does the hand signs, performing a substitution Jutsu with the log propped by the doorway before Iruka can say anything else. In a puff of smoke, he switches back.

"Okay, perform a henge of me." Naruto runs through the hand signs, and after the stupid effect, Iruka stands face to face with a perfect, holographic image of himself

"Alright, now make three bushin, and good luck Naruto." He'd feigned difficulty with this during the academy. In three simultaneous puffs of smoke, perfect holographic-like images of Naruto appear on either side of him.

Naruto goes back to his seat without a word, and sits while the others finish the second part of the test. He'd decided to use the hand signs and the dumb puff. For none other then the simple reason that people wouldn't be able to get an even more accurate gage on his true power, and keep the true extent of his abilities hidden. He goes outside with the rest of the class for his third and final part of the test. They're to be timed while throwing five kunai and five shuriken at three vital point targets on unmoving dummies. This is to get a good measure on accuracy, dexterity, and reflexes. While Naruto has always disagreed that for an even better measurement, the targets should at least be moving, even in a child's play pattern. Most score a sixty or seventy percent, except Sasuke, who misses only the last target bulls-eye by an inch and-a-half, scoring a ninety-five.

All the girls in the class swoon, and Sasuke smugly grins. Naruto is next and when Mizuki hands him the weapons, he notices they're all dull. Naruto quickly does calculations, readjusts the velocity of his throwing, and in one go tosses them all. The weapons fly, hitting every bulls-eye and beating Sasuke with a perfect score. All the girls whine in protest.

"But Iruka-sensei, nobody can beat Sasuke-Kun, especially the Dobe." Sakura Haruno complains.

"Well Sakura, he was because Naruto did. Not only that, but Naruto beat the academy's long-held throwing time on this test." This effectively shuts all the girls up, and Iruka shares Naruto's sly grin.

Back in the classroom, Iruka adjourns class for the day. "Alright everyone, come back in two days for the team assignments and to meet your new sensei's. Everyone may now come up and get an official Konoha headband. Congratulations to you all, and I'm proud to have been your teacher for these past four years. I see a great many promising futures as ninja as I look both back and forward. I wish you all the best of luck."

When Naruto comes up, he shakes Iruka's hand and thanks him for putting up with the knuckle head he was.

"It was fun Naruto, and to be honest, I thought a lot of your pranks were really funny. Though, as your teacher, I had to admonish you."

"I understand you loud and clear, sensei. So, can I take two and get the metal plates sewn into my gloves?"

"Of course, and congratulations again on graduating, Naruto, I'm proud of you. I'd really like to show the other teachers proof that you've done a complete 360, so why don't you come the celebratory dinner we're all having?"

"I might be able to stop by."

Iruka tells him the time and place, and they part ways as teacher and student.

Before he can leave, Mizuki stops him. "Hey Naruto, congratulations on the test and all, but I couldn't help notice your overwhelming difference in skill with the rest of the class. You know, there's a special test held right after graduation to become a Chunin, but nobody's ever skilled enough so they usually wait for the biennial one. So, what do you say, wanna try it?"

"What's the test?" Naruto can sense he's lying.

"All you gotta do is get that big scroll outta the glass case in the Hokage's office, and then bring it to me in the forest outside of the village tomorrow night. Be careful though, you can't let on your doing this. Because, it'll ruin the surprise for everyone of how far you've come, and you wouldn't want that. I'll raise my chakra, so you'll know where to find me, okay?"

"Alright, and this is tomorrow night?" _Man, maybe I seemed a little too much like an idiot if he thinks I'm that dumb. _Naruto thinks, while laughing hysterically in his head.

"Yep, test is right after sundown tomorrow, so don't be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Naruto is walking to the Hokage Tower hand in hand with Emiko from Ichiraku's when he passes the restaurant Iruka said the dinner was at. As they step in, Iruka sees him and waves him over to the booth where seven of the other teachers sit.

"Hi Naruto, glad you could stop in. So, who's your little friend?" Iruka's perplexed gaze never leaves Emiko.

"I only have time to answer that question, and then we have to go. Everyone, this is Emiko Uzumaki, my daughter." With that, they turn and leave the stunned table to make that statement legally true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, I'm glad you came. Hi Emiko-Chan." Hiruzen gets up from his, for once, clean desk with a manila envelope in hand.

"Hey." Naruto greets.

"Jiji, Daddy's normal! Now we got no more pretend." Emiko rushes to the old man and he scoops her into a big hug, before setting her down with a pat on the head.

"Oh? So you were waiting until you were officially a ninja of Konoha? I should have guessed as much, but I don't know quite what to make of you anymore, Naruto." The soft smile on the old man's face shows his remorse that will never really go away.

"Jiji, I know it must have killed you inside everyday to have had to spend every waking moment worrying about me. Now that you know the true extent of it all, I can guess you must feel a million times worse. However, nothing can change anything that happened then. All we can do is work today to make tomorrow better."

Emiko looks to both of them. She feels like she's missing something in the words exchanged, but she's always known her Daddy wasn't her real daddy.

"Jiji, what dat?" Emiko asks, pointing to the folder in Hiruzen's hand.

"These are just some papers for your daddy, sweetie. He's got to fill them out so that way he can do things like take you to a doctor when you're really sick, or enroll you in the academy when you're big enough."

"Oh okay, so now he'll be Daddy by da laws." She understood that her daddy couldn't take her to a doctor when she got sick, or walk around with her without playing pretend, because he wasn't, by law, her legal guardian or parent.

Hiruzen blinks at the girl, looking questioningly to Naruto. The proud smile on his face could brighten the entire village.

"I've given her an early start on her education for a while. She's as smart as a whip, and she works hard too." Naruto boasts.

After ten minutes of paperwork and an hour visit, Emiko gets tired so they head home. As Naruto's about to leave, he remembers Mizuki. Naruto subtly puts Emiko in a deep sleeping Jutsu so she won't wake up and here this, then lays her on the office couch.

"Jiji, I forgot to ask, but has there ever been or will be a test to become a Chunin right after graduation?"

"No, never has been, and I don't plan on making one. Who told you that?"

"Mizuki, I knew he was lying, but I wanted a casual way to bring it up. He wants me to meet him outside the village with the forbidden Jutsu scroll there." Naruto inclines his head toward the giant scroll in the big glass case, sitting in the corner of the office.

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow night, right after sundown. Did I really appear to be that much of an idiot? You can be honest, it's what I was going for, but maybe I laid it on a little too thick if you know what I mean"

"Yes, you really looked that stupid. There were honestly multiple times when I thought of having your head looked at."

"Good to know. So, wha'da ya wanna do about Mizuki? I'd think the only option's to play his game and trap him, right at the end."

"Sounds good to me, Naruto." They share smirks of wickedness at their plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Naruto reads to Emiko from her favorite book-_Tales of a Gutsy Ninja-_and as he tucks her in, she looks at him with a sleepy smile.

"Daddy, I had a fun time da day a 'fore."

"I did too, baby. We can go see Jiji again sometime, only not that late again, I promise."

"Mm-hmm, I like Jiji 'n Doggie, too."

"I think you should know, when we see Doggie without that mask on, you have to call him by his name. His name's Kakashi."

"Kashi?"

"Sure, Kashi works. Goodnight Emi-Chan."

"Nigh-night, Daddy."

As Naruto turns to leave, her quiet voice calls again, and he turns. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does bein' a ninja mean you no has ta leaves almost all da time now? I know it's like you stay alls day, but you feel gone too."

"Yeah, we can have lots and lots of time together now. It also means I don't have to work at Ichiraku's anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the missin, I forgot 'bout those. Can we still visit Ichi and Onee-chan?"

"Uh-huh, of course we can, Emi-Chan."

"Mm okay, night-night then, Daddy."

"Goodnight baby, see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After swinging by the tower and picking up the scroll, Naruto uses a sushin to reach about ten feet from Mizuki's indicated location, and then masks his own presence. He jumps into the tree he hides behind, and makes it look like he's been running for a while. He stops tree jumping at the tree Mizuki waits below.

"About time Naruto, I told you not to be late." Mizuki complains.

"Sorry, I was a little busy."

"Freeze!" Out of thin air ten ANBU completely surround Mizuki, one of them being Inu.

"What?! Naruto I told you, you couldn't ruin the surprise!"

"Naruto, he's lying to you." Everyone doesn't move but looks over as Iruka moves out from his hiding place.

"Naruto, come on, I've known you for as long as Iruka has. Unlike him, I only wanna help you. Give me the scroll."

Naruto looks nervously around at everyone not able to decide.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!"

"No Naruto, don't give it to him!" Iruka shouts. A long silence follows as Naruto finally looks up, all traces of acting gone from his face.

"Tell me, Mizuki, what do you really want this for?" Naruto asks.

The dark chuckle escapes Mizuki's throat, and when he looks up, the look in his eyes is wild and crazy.

"What the Hell do you care? You're nothing but a goddamn demon brat who everybody hates! You wanna know why? Because, in your belly rests none other then the Kyubi no Kitsune! The very monster that destroyed this village the day you were born, as he was ripped from his second Jinchuriki and placed in you by the Fourth. All at the cost of his own life! Thousands died that day, including our greatest hero, and it's your fault, Naruto!

Time stops as all the ANBU and Iruka look up, in bone-chilling fear and utter confusion, at the silent blonde. His visage unchanged, as if he didn't hear a word Mizuki just said.

"You're wrong." Naruto says it calmly, like he'd just answered a simple question.

"It's not my fault thousands died that day, it's the Kyubi's. I never did a damn thing that day, except be born to the two greatest heroes this village has ever known. You claim to honor the Fourth and his wife by immortalizing their memory, yet you despise their very flesh and blood. Minato Namikaze and Kushina _Uzumaki _died protecting the two things they cared about that day; this damn village and their newborn son, me. I have no idea why things went the way they did.

I've never had any parents to teach me right from wrong. I had to raise myself the best I could. All while you people dishonored the very heroes you worshipped, and looked at me as if I was the very monster that terrified you. Well, I'm not; I'm merely his jailer. I'm bearing the burden of trapping the Kyubi inside me, all my life, and taking him with me when I die. Also, when the decision wasn't even mine to make in the first place, but thrust upon me. Ever since I found out, I've never stopped questioning why they did what they did. While knowing all the while that they probably had a good reason for it, and trying not to hate or be bitter.

Truth be told, I honestly think they didn't know the very people they called friends would turn their backs on them and abandon me. Let alone be the ones to call for the blood of an innocent, and in pure ruthlessness. Then attempt, for years, to do it themselves when justice would not deliver them their revenge. I want to know so badly why I was deprived of a happy childhood, but, know what? All I want is to know; I wouldn't change a thing. I've had, for five years, something I would do anything to protect. My precious thing has given me what I truly was deprived of, love. You see, I figured out at least one piece of this puzzle a long time ago: If you fill yourself with love, then you can be a Jinchuriki, but still be happy."

"Naruto…" They're all stunned beyond words, or even thoughts, but they all feel regret. All except Mizuki, who starts laughing like a deranged lunatic and no doubt thinks that he has somehow won.

"Take him away guys. Sorry you had to be kept in the dark on this little scheme of mine and Hiruzen's. He can explain it all, but I've gotta get home. Oh, and Iruka-sensei, sorry I didn't let on. I knew you were following me, but I didn't want you to be involved in this. Really, there was no time to stop and talk if this was going to work either." The ANBU obey Naruto's order without question, and Iruka nods as Naruto vanishes in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko is still asleep when Naruto checks on her, and he's grateful he caught a break. He doesn't have the energy for an interrogation, or consoling a hysterical Emiko. He slinks off to bed and gets some sleep while he can for tomorrow. While back at the tower, the entire ANBU squad is in the meeting room with the Hokage, as he explains all that's gone on these last few days. All Kakashi can think, smiling all the while, is that it's going to be a very interesting day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Seriously, this story is getting so popular over night it's making my head spin. In only three days i got over 360 views, 13 favs, and 18 followers!

Thank you guys so much! I can't believe so many people are loving this story! I only hope those numbers keep growing!

Well, not more I can say except Enjoy, Read, and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto's nearly late again. But, considering what happened last night, I can't blame him." Iruka whispers, looking at the clock ten that's seconds from ringing the late bell.

At the last second, Naruto walks in and strides to his seat with a blank face to hide his internal worry.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, my neighbor was sick and I had to take care of them. It's nothing to worry too much about, I guess, just a cold. I made them soup, and told them to stay in bed all day today." Naruto explains as he takes his seat.

"Well, I'm glad it's nothing too serious." Iruka's mind flashes to the little girl Naruto introduced at the restaurant as his daughter. "Alright then, let's begin assigning the teams. Team 1…"

Naruto tunes out Iruka as he reads a scroll to try and keep his mind off Emiko. He'd woken up late after last nights activities to a sick-as-a-dog daughter. Having no time to make her a babysitter, because he had to rush and get ready. The "soup" he'd made her was a cup of instant chicken ramen. He feels really guilty, and wants to send a clone home to watch her at least. Even though he should be watching her in person, like he promised he would. He said he would have time to do stuff like that with her, now that he didn't have to go to the academy, and it only added to his guilt.

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-" Iruka is interrupted by Sakura's squeal of joy and Ino's loud protest. "And Naruto Uzumaki, Your new sensei is Kakashi Hatake." He finishes as Sakura thumps her head on her desk dejectedly.

_Wow, so I get stuck with the Uchiha stuck-up and his squealing fan-girl for teammates. Oh, well, if Kakashi's my sensei, like Hiruzen said, he'll at least understand when I have to bring Emiko with us on missions out of village. Plus, he'll be at least one thing to stop me from going crazy when dealing with these two._

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin-sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Asuma Sarutobi is your sensei."

"Great, I'm with a human garbage disposal and a lazy pineapple-head." Ino groans.

"Troublesome, I'll never get a nap with that woman harping me." Shika replied from next to Naruto, slightly raising his head before resetting on his desk.

Naruto isn't happy. He had pretended to have a crush on Sakura and a rivalry with Sasuke all throughout the academy. While in reality, both Sakura and Ino's obsession with Sasuke secretly made both of Sasuke and Naruto want to bash their heads into a wall. Naruto had also always thought Sasuke could be a great ninja. That is, if it weren't for his being stuck-up about being the last of the "holier then thou, mighty, and great" Uchiha clan. On top of the revenge complex against his brother, Itachi, who slaughtered aforementioned clan. (Naruto had studied all the clans of Konoha since he was small. He knew it was Itachi who did it too. Because, he'd witnessed Itachi tell Sasuke about this that night, when he was scavenging for food.)

Sakura would make a great medic-nin too, if she'd stop being some dumb, Sasuke-crazy ditz, in Naruto's opinion. After all the sensei's but theirs came and two hours alone in the room, with Sakura continuingly failing at several attempts to get Sasuke to go out with her and Naruto ignoring them both, he gives up on praying and goes to the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Dobe?" Sasuke asks without even slightly turning his head, lest he make eye contact with the despised harpy.

"Crazy." With that, he leaves the two barely tolerable people.

He makes a shadow clone and sends him home to Emiko, then waits a couple minutes and returns to the classroom. His mind at ease, Naruto focuses on his scroll, and the growing list of ways he'll torture Kakashi. Twenty minutes later, a certain ninja with gravity-defying silver hair, and unsuspecting torture victim, finally appears.

"Yo, you guys must be Team 7. I'm your new sensei, meet me on the roof."

Naruto gets up, follows Kakashi out to the hall, and sushins out to the roof with him.

"You're late, Kakashi." Naruto begins glaring daggers with enough killing intent at him to intimidate him.

"I know Naruto, I got-"

"Don't give me one of your famous excuses, Kakashi." He warns with a voice of iced-steel. "Emiko is sick. Do you know how much I've been worried about her? Don't keep me waiting again, or you'll pay." He finishes just before Sakura and Sasuke get in hearing distance, and goes back to reading.

"Okay, why don't we do introductions?" Kakashi asks, quickly covering his fear as the other two join them.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Well, tell me your names, your likes, your dislikes, your hopes, and your dreams. I'll start: My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a lot of likes and a lot of dislikes. As for my dream I'll keep that to myself. Why don't you start us off Miss…?"

"M-my name is Sakura Haruno." After that, she just dissolves into giggles trying to get out that she likes Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and strong opponents. I hate weak people. I don't have a dream, because it is my future to make a stronger Uchiha clan then the one before…and to kill a certain someone."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have only one thing in this world that is of any value to me, and I will do anything and everything to keep that one thing safe. I will destroy anything that even remotely, or even unintentionally, harms and/or keeps me from that one, precious thing. My dream is to be Hokage, and to not only bring peace to Konoha but to the entire five great ninja nations."

"Well Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto that about wraps it up for today. Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow, at 6 am sharp. Oh, and don't eat any breakfast, unless you wanna throw up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After rushing home to Emiko yesterday, Naruto had taken care of her all the rest of the day. That morning, Naruto had eaten a big breakfast and managed some brown sugar cinnamon oatmeal and chamomile tea into Emiko. He left three clones on hand for her, and had all his ninja gear (Kunai, shuriken, a bento and two full water bottles, smoke bombs, and his prized katana) sharp and ready the night before. So he arrived at the training ground a half hour early. Sakura and Sasuke both arrived about five minutes early, sleep-deprived and hungry.

"Say Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you, but what's been with you these past few days?"

Naruto lets out a patient sigh and looks at her with empty eyes. "Sakura, the Naruto everyone knew from the time I was eight years old was a complete fabrication. It's a mask that I wore to stop people from seeing the true me and my real abilities, or this 'weird behavior'. There's only one real similarity between that and who I am, my dream. Yet, even the reasons for that are for all too different."

"Oh," was the mono-syllabic response. "So, _everything _was a lie?"

"Yes, including my crush on you and my rivalry against Sasuke."

At this, Sasuke looks over. "Oh? So just how do you really feel, then, Dobe?"

"I respect you as an ambitious, and strong, in your own right, person. I feel the same as you about Sakura in some areas. Though, I do think you'd make an excellent medic-nin, Sakura."

"What do you mean 'strong in my own right'?" Sasuke's on his feet and glowering.

"Sasuke, if the graduation test wasn't enough proof, you won't understand." Naruto states simply.

"Are you saying _your_ better then _me_?"

"Sasuke, listen to me. That arrogance and pride of yours is the exact same thing that killed your clan in the end, and the same thing that drove the "certain someone" to do it. All you are doing with this incessant drive for strength is going deeper into the same woods. It's alright to want to stop "certain someone", but revenge is the wrong fuel for your actions. Fighting to get stronger the way you are, will lead you to push yourself so far over the edge. You'll be exactly like the one that killed your clan, in the end.

You'll meet the same fate as the very thing you try to revive. Stop while you can. Try and find a better reason to fight then revenge. Most of all, stop looking at everyone as if they're beneath you; because nobody, no matter _what_ their situation is, is never_ ever _beneath you."

"What in the hell do you know?! You know nothing about me or what I've been through! You aren't better then me! You're a weakling!" Sasuke looks ready to jump him, and Naruto shakes his head in true sadness.

"I thought I would at least try and help, but you obviously won't hear it. I'm truly sorry for you, Sasuke. Maybe someday, someone will convince you before it's too late."

"Convince me?! You're SORRY for me?! You know less then nothing about me! But then I guess I could say the same for you, huh? Mr. The-person-you-thought-I-was-was-all-a-lie!"

"You're right, you know less then nothing about me too. Though now that we're teammates, and not only, that but ninja-"

"Yo." They all gaze up in the tree they're around, and see Kakashi eye-smiling at them. "Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the path of life."

"Late?" They all ask. Naruto gazes at the sun's position in the sky, and sees they've been waiting about two hours longer then they should have.

"It's eight o' clock, huh? Wow, time flies when you talk, or argue more like." The withering glare from Sasuke doesn't faze him.

"Alright, then, let's get started. This is my after graduation test, to see if you're really ready to be ninja. The rules are simple: I have two bells, and if two of you manage to get the bells before noon, you pass."

"But sensei, there are two bells and three of us." Sakura points out.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Sakura. Whoever doesn't get a bell automatically gets sent back to the academy."

"What?!" Sakura yells, and Sasuke has a look of shock, while Naruto is unfazed.

"Hold on. There can't be a two person team." Sasuke states.

"There can be, it's just never been done before. However, just because only two spots are guaranteed, if you even get the bells, doesn't mean that _all of you_ won't fail. Now, I also have two bentos safely hidden. When noon comes, the two who have the bells get to eat lunch. The loser gets tied to one of the poles in the middle of the training ground while we all eat. And…begin." They all vanish into hiding places and Kakashi takes out a certain orange book.

_This is too easy. It's a basic teamwork test. Well, guess I should try Sakura first. If I don't pass because of either of them, somebody is going to die. _Naruto thinks. He sushins to Sakura, without being noticed, and clamps a hand to her mouth before she can scream.

"Sakura, it's Naruto." He whispers in her ear, so quietly even she has trouble hearing him. "Listen, this is a pretty basic teamwork test. All you, Sasuke, and I have to do to really pass is show we can be selfless, and at least semi-function as a team. So, wanna help me convince Sasuke and end this? The sooner the better, am I right?"

"But Naruto, I think you really upset Sasuke. On top of that damaging your teamwork chances with him, I don't like that you upset him. You really don't know his situation well enough to judge him."

"Sakura, did you pay attention to even a single thing I said to Sasuke? Think back, what in anything I said sounded like I was judging him? You only see it that way because you like him, but take him out of the equation for a minute and focus on what I said." After a minute passes Sakura reluctantly nods in agreement to Naruto's question.

"So, are you in this with me or not?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, to help you right now would be to betray Sasuke, in his eyes, and I can't do that."

"Sakura, think about the words that just came out of your mouth. You're saying you'd risk your entire ninja career, everything you've worked for the last four years, all over a crush?" At her nod, Naruto gives up and watches Sakura run off to another hiding spot somewhere deeper into the grounds.

At that moment, Sasuke rushes the substitution of Kakashi and gets pulled underground by the real one, until only his head is sticking out. Naruto sees a key moment to talk to Sasuke, since he can't run away. He hops down, and sits on his heels in front of the Uchiha boy.

"What the Hell do you want?" Sasuke's still angry.

"I wanna pass this test. I also wanna make you understand. What I was trying to say earlier wasn't meant to be taken the way you took it. But, for now, let's just work on the first part, okay?" Naruto uses an Earth Jutsu, plunges his hands into the dirt 'till he finds Sasuke's, and then Naruto pulls him up and helps him stand.

"I don't need your help, Dobe." Sasuke's as stubborn as he is a showboat.

"Yes, you do. We all need each other's help if we're going to be a functioning team. That's what this test is about; teamwork and selflessness. I already tried Sakura, and she turned me down because of how mad you were when we were talking earlier." Naruto explains.

"No. I'm done listening to you. You're full of crap, and you're nothing but a weakling! If any of us will pass this test, it's going to be me." At that moment, a barrage of kunai comes at them and they jump apart. Then Kakashi appears in front of Naruto, while Sasuke finds another hiding spot. Naruto doesn't doubt the latter is to ambush him when they're fighting.

Naruto's on the defensive, with his katana out and ready. Kakashi has a kunai in his left hand. Naruto charges Kakashi, ready to swing with the sword in both hands, but he turns at the last second as Kakashi goes for a brash attack. Catching the kunai fist in his left hand, Naruto immediately flips Kakashi, and then kicks him with a high right just as his body begins falling to the ground. The kick lands on target with Kakashi's solar plexus, causing him to poof out of existence. As the real Kakashi drops to the ground behind Naruto, Naruto reacts faster then he could've expected. The blonde grabs him by the neck and grips tight enough for him to be chocking.

The bells are snatched from Kakashi's belt as he manages a kick to Naruto's jaw. Kakashi takes advantage of the release in his grip to put some distance between them. Naruto moves back three inches, but is still standing after the kick. As Kakashi makes a grab for the bells, Naruto jumps back fast enough for no eye to see. Before he can react, Naruto's boot is digging into his throat and lifting his chin. This effectively sends him flying, but he lands on his feet.

_I'm underestimating him by a long shot, and he's not giving me a chance to compensate. If this is just his basic fighting skills, I'm scared to see his Jutsus. _

Suddenly, Naruto's in front of him in a blur, without even moving, and his eyes are slit pupils. The eyes begin to glow a red chakra that Kakashi knows all to well. Before he can react again, Naruto's paralyzed him and then his eyes are normal. He catches Kakashi as he falls. Naruto props him against a tree, and sits on his heels in front of him.

"Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei, but I didn't want to hurt you too much, or give away too much about my abilities. The less people know, for now, the better."

"N-Naruto…y-your-"

"Don't worry Kakashi, it's like I told you and Jiji; I've never met the Kyubi. Because he was sealed in me at birth, along with giving me enormous chakra reserves, I can tap into his power a little. It only extends that far. Though, that has given me a lot more to work with in the Jutsu and combat department. I've been training since I was about two years old in the ninja arts, and in the art of survival. So, really it's no wonder. I'm really not much like my mom, except overprotective and skilled in the sword. Which I heard, was a trademark of our clan. You'll be fine in about an hour, even if I don't undo the effect, and you can still talk."

"Naruto…just who are you…and what does your future hold?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the father of Emiko Uzumaki, and third Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. I am future Hokage of Konoha and successor to my father. I'm someone who doesn't dwell on the past, but keeps moving forward to the future. Other then that, and some basic plans, I don't know."

An hour passes, and Kakashi has gathered the yet to be official team back to the start.

"Alright, I'm willing to give you another chance after lunch, thanks to Naruto. As he's pointed out to both of you, this was a test on teamwork and selflessness. As he also was about to tell you this morning; you're ninja now, and a team. If one man makes a move for himself, the whole team can go down. Then, sooner rather then later, you're faced with an impossible choice." Kakashi grabs Sasuke as he charges to try something stupid, probably as an act of defiance. "Sakura kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies." He says, putting a kunai to the arrogant Uchiha's throat. A tension-filled pause passes before Kakashi moves back.

"That's what it's like everyday out there on the field, and you three have to depend on each other with your lives. If you can't even understand that much, you aren't fit to be ninja. Here's what's going to happen: Naruto and Sasuke get the bentos, and Sakura is getting tied to the pole because she just ran and hid the whole time." As Kakashi ties Sakura to the pole the Sasuke starts eating, and Naruto reads. "Now, my order is that if either of you feed Sakura, you'll be sent back to the academy. This time, though, you'll end up being forced to do the entire curriculum over again. I have something I have to do because I wasn't expecting to run over the noon deadline. Ja, ne."

When Kakashi's hiding again, Naruto looks up from his reading at Sasuke's barely picked at bento. The Uchiha is glaring at him. He glances towards the half-starved Sakura, then back to him. The Uchiha gets his message and looks at his bento. Naruto goes back to reading.

"Hey Sakura," The girl perks up at Sasuke's voice. "Here." He says as he holds up a bite from his bento to feed to her since her hands are tied. "But this is a one time thing, do you understand?"

"Clear as a bell, Sasuke-kun." He feeds her three bites before Kakashi's dramatic storm rolls in. He appears ominously in front of the three.

"You…" He says, as if he's the Shinigami himself. "Pass." He says the second the storm clears, with a thumbs-up.

_Hence, Team 7 is now official, yippee. _Naruto thinks sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Jonin senseis, which teams have you decided pass?" The Hokage sits at the head of a table as all the senseis stand in a group.

"Team 1, fail."

"Team 2, epic fail."

"Team 3, I don't even wanna talk about it."

"Team 4, cried until they threw up."

"Team 5, they all peed their pants."

"Team 6, failed." One by one, all the senseis fail their teams.

"Team 7 passes." Kakashi says as his turn comes. They all turn to him.

"What? But you've never passed a single team before." Kurenai, head of Team 8, says in disbelief.

"Oh, I get it. It must have been because of Sasuke, right?" Someone calls out from the crowd.

"No, actually, it was because of both Sasuke and Sakura that I almost failed them. Naruto is the only reason they passed."

"What, Naruto? But-"

"You all saw for yourself how much Naruto's changed. Or rather, how different he made himself out to be from what he's really like. Forget anything you knew about Naruto Uzumaki before the last day of the academy this year. Because, I can tell you from first-hand experience; with his skills, Naruto can do anything he puts his mind to. You're looking at a greater ninja-in-the-making then the Fourth, and at only age twelve."

"Oh? Pray tell Kakashi, just what are the boy's attributes to allow him to surpass the Fourth?" The Hokage asks.

"For one, he's a prodigal genius at the ninja and combat arts, more so then the Fourth at his age. For another, his skills are a mountain of difference from even mine when I was half his age. I actually sparred with him today, and if I didn't know better, I'd say it was my teacher in front of me again. Just like when I was in a squad."

"Alright, we'll discuss more of this later Kakashi, back to the teams."

"Team 8, pass." Kurenai says.

"Team 9, still in rotation."

"Team 10, passes." Asuma says around the cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Very well, I hope to see great things from these three squads. I wish you all the best of luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I just wanna say that there is no current pairing for the story. Naruto is obviously WAY more mature then any girl his age, and some a few years older. Plus, he doesn't really need to focus on a relationship with still having to raise his daughter. He may meet somebody outside of the village later on down the road, but I honestly like the idea of a solo Naruto fic. So, for now at least, that's how it will stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everybody who is liking this story for your support. For those of you who don't like Naruto AU fics following too close to cannon, this chapter everything changes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, 'dyou weally mean it? Weally?" Emiko is jumping up and down on the couch in excitement.

"Uh-huh, you're going to be coming with Daddy on all his missions for now. I've felt bad about always having to leave you at home, and they'll be just like chores, so you won't be in danger or anything. It'll also give you a glimpse of life after the academy."

"Yeah!" Naruto scoops her into a big hug, and plants a kiss on her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Emiko is dressed in a black tee that, in white letters, says "Daddy's Girl", a light green jacket tied around her waist, cameo shorts, and child -size combat boots going up to her shins. Her hair is done in an intricate French braid, tied off with two green ribbons. In her bag, Naruto has a small first-aid kit, a visor and sunglasses in case it's bright, healthy snacks and two water bottles, some sunscreen and bug spray, _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, _A blanket and small pillow, the latest scroll she's studying, and finally her brand-new sketch pad and coloring supplies.

"Alright, I think we have everything. What about you, Emi-Chan?"

"Uh-huh, we go see Kashi?"

"Yep, we're going to see Sakura and Sasuke too."

"The…utters two on Daddy's team, right?"

"Yeah, so let's go."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Emiko arrive at the team meeting place, the bridge, five minutes before Kakashi would normally show up. He has five security clones keeping a lock on them at all times from now on, for safety measures.

"Hey Naruto-" Sakura starts to yell at him, but lands her gaze on Emiko, and the rest of her words catch in her throat.

"Yo. So-" They all turn, and see Kakashi on the bridges arc. He's staring a wide-eye at Emiko.

"Good, sorry I'm late guys, but I didn't want to make her wait for two hours on a certain sensei to show up. As far as the introductions go, everyone, this is Emiko Uzumaki. Legally, she's my daughter as of four days ago, but my daughter all together for about three years. I believe she already knows one of you."

"Hi Kashi!" The girl beams at the still dazed Jonin.

"H-hi Emiko, it's been a little while, huh?"

"Believe it."

"N-Naruto…" It's Sakura who says it, but she can't manage anything else and just stares at the little girl.

"I know, I know, I've got a lot of explaining to do later. For now, let's start on some missions. Kakashi-sensei?"

"R-right, uh, Team 7's first mission is…babysitting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day goes on, the team gets seven missions done, with the spectatorship and help of a certain girl. The team observes how good Naruto is at taking care of her and how protective he is of her. They can't believe their eyes that this is the side of Naruto he was hiding all along and that she was the reason. When they're back at the bridge by about five in the afternoon; Naruto sits with Emiko, weaving the wildflowers she picked in the forest into her braid.

"S-say, uh, Naruto…uh…" Sakura begins.

"Why did you keep her and everything else a secret for so long Dobe?" Sasuke interrupts a neutral expression trained on the two them.

Naruto chuckles lightly and looks up at his teammates with amusement in his eyes. "I kept everything a secret to protect her. If people looked at me too closely, they'd eventually find out a lot of things that they wouldn't like. So, the people would, oh I don't know, take it upon themselves to _fix things _I guess."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"Emiko honey, are you tired?" Naruto asks.

"Mm-hmm, a little." She answers.

"Good, it's about time for your nap." Naruto's fingers lightly touch her shoulder and the girl immediately falls asleep, falling into Naruto's arms as he scoops her up.

"What I mean is," Naruto says, looking to Sakura. "If people found out about her, they'd barge in, rip her away from me, and take away the only home she's ever known. I've done everything I can, all my life, to get strong enough to protect myself. When I found her, that all changed. I had to hide instead of fight, to protect both of us. Hence, the Number One, Hyperactive, Knuckle-Head Ninja was born."

"I don't get it, why didn't you just take her to the orphanage?" Sasuke asks.

"A logical side to take from an outside point of view. Because, I was thrown out of that place when I was five and told that if I'm found anywhere near the hellhole, I will be killed on sight. You imagine what they'd do to her if I brought her there?"

"You fooled us with how you look for years. Couldn't you have disguised yourself?"

"This was before I learned a good enough henge to make myself unrecognizable. By the time I had, I'd fallen in love with the girl, heart and soul."

"When did you learn the henge?" Sakura asks.

"A little over a month after I took her in." Naruto answers.

"There is no way-" Sasuke begins.

"Oh, there is," Naruto interrupts. "Roughly ninety-eight percent of this village treats me as a demon or a monster, and until I'd started the Academy, they'd taken action with their thoughts on a daily and brutal basis. So, being that deprived of any even remotely kind contact, a child in my situation can crave affection rather easily. I formed a strong attachment to Emiko quickly enough. It's not like I didn't attempt to, though; one time I did try. Only once did I try, and it was enough for me to see it'd kill me to give her up."

"What do you mean by 'treats me as a demon or a monster' and 'took action with their thoughts'?" Sakura ventures. Though, she's scared to ask in fear of his answer.

"I can see there isn't any sugarcoating this." He mutters. "The village, because of some circumstances I can't tell you yet, looks at me and thinks I'm something straight from Hell itself. Ever since I was a helpless newborn, they'd called for my death in cold blood. When it wasn't delivered to them through the system of justice, they took action themselves and mercilessly beat me with whatever they could. This happened everyday. So much and through such violent methods did this happen, it would've kill anybody else. Because of those circumstances though, not me."

"Naruto, there is no way that anybody-" Sakura begins her protest, but one look of that same emotional smile the Hokage saw, in bitter humor as stories unspoken play out behind his sad eyes, makes her step back. Sasuke looks at Naruto, with a sadness of his own reflecting the blonde. He knows, because of Itachi, the things people can do if their intent is strong and dangerous enough.

"You wouldn't think so, Sakura, but it's a conflict that's been going on in people for centuries. Their most noble aspirations and despicable desires all flow from the same source. Unfortunately for me, I've been on the business end of that conflict my whole life. I had to hide to stop anything like what I've been through from happening to my daughter. Of course, I couldn't shield her from it completely. She knowsabout it all, but she's never, _ever_ experienced anything like what I did.

Though, I still don't think it fair to her. With me having to hide in plain sight, she ended being forced to "play pretend" with her daddy. All just to go out and be a normal kid, without seeing the way people look at me. That's why I'm so glad it's over now, because now we don't have to hide. We don't have to pretend anymore."

"If she knows all this, then why'd you put her to sleep?" Sasuke asks his voice soft and his eyes hidden beneath his bangs as the story has continued.

"Even though she knows, I don't like to talk around her about just how bad it was, how far they went. What good would it have done to protect her from the brutality if, at every turn, she'd hear Daddy talking about it?"

"Sorry, that was a dumb question. I see that now." His lips are a thin smile, straining to hold in the pain.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura looks to her crush with worry.

"Yes and no, Sakura." He answers before turning then to the blonde, though he doesn't see Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, is it alright if I swing by your place? I've got something I need to say." His eyes meet Naruto's for barely a second, but it's enough to convey the unspoken message the Uchiha wants to get across.

"Come on, then. I'd say we're done for today. Am I right, Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Uh, yeah Naruto. Go on home guys, I'll see you tomorrow same time." His eyes are tired, remembering the talk with Naruto and Hiruzen only a few days prior. "Ja, ne."

Naruto and Sasuke walk away, and Sakura doesn't say a word. She can see they need to be alone. The two walk in silence all the way there, Naruto carrying Emiko and Sasuke making a mental map of the route to Naruto's home as they go, out of habit. When they arrive at the hotel, Naruto motions with his head for Sasuke to follow him around the side of the building. Shifting Emiko in his arms, Naruto places his palm on the wall and a seal flashes. Then, a doorway opens in the wall and Naruto steps inside, motioning Sasuke to follow again.

The door closes immediately after Sasuke's inside, startling him. Naruto goes up the stairs and into Emiko's room, where he puts her to bed and sets her bag to the side. Naruto watches Sasuke look around the place, keeping an eye on him and laughing at his obvious confusion.

"Enjoy the upper level tour?"

"I don't get it, Naruto, how'd you ever get this place?"

"This was the HQ before the Hokage Tower was built. It's long since been abandoned, until I found it when I was six. All it needed was some basic repairs, easy enough with some simple Jutsus, and wha-la. You have home sweet home. It's pretty easy to maintain with the clones. I got money for all the things I needed by getting a job at Ichiraku's Ramen, after Emiko came into the picture. Before that, I either got what I needed from the trash, or improvised. Come on, I wanna show you a couple things."

Naruto shows him the basement, which he's pretty impressed by. "All the equipment was here when I got here, I just fixed it. It makes a decent training area for Emiko, but I've got my own way of training. You might recognize the method, as it was originally used by your clan to make advancements on the Sharingan."

"You mean you meditate and go into your mindscape where, in theory, you can control time and space?!" Sasuke bursts out after a long silence of connecting the dots

"Bingo."

"But that was only ever done by-"

"Uchiha clan members with the highest level Sharingan? Yeah, but like I explained at the bridge, I'm a bit different from everybody else."

"How do you know so much? You know about my clan, and about me. How?" Sasuke says, staring down at his feet after a minute.

"Well, for one, I've studied all the clans of Konoha, and a bunch of foreign clans, extensively. For another, I was there the night Itachi killed the entire clan except for you. I watched, hidden, as he messed with your head using a Genjutsu. I don't know what he showed you, but I know it really messed you up. You and I are kinda on the same wavelength now, because you get the gist of what I've been through. Itachi showed you the ugly truth about human nature. It was that same nature that I've experienced and fought against all my life. That's why I know what'll happen to you if you keep going down this road. What he wants to happen to you."

"Then, what in the hell am I supposed to do?" His voice cracks from trying to hold in the tears, yet his anger seeps through at the memories flashing before his eyes.

"Do what I did, Sasuke. Fill yourself with love and fight only to prove him wrong. That way, you'll be stronger then him, and truly avenging your clan. Because, if it's for the right reasons, and because it ends up being for a better cause, you show you're the bigger man in the end. Don't just fight for strength and revenge, but for something you would die to protect and for your own beliefs. Honor their memory by being someone they'd be proud of. Most importantly, stop thinking that everyone's beneath you. Because nobody, no matter what situation they're in, will ever be beneath you, nor should they be forced to fall at your feet. 'Everyone is everyone's equal' that's my belief.

Wanna know where I learned that?" Sasuke nods. "When I found my daughter, it was just a little over three years ago. I was tired enough to collapse, sick as a dog with the flu, my food supply was little to nothing, and I'd come up empty after searching all night in the pouring rain. Then I hear this faint sound, and I think it's a stray animal looking for food too, maybe even finding some. I track it for a little bit, really closely as I'm straining to hear over the pounding rain in my ears. I come to the alley in-between the bakery and the jewelry store, finding nothing but trash, that's nearly dissolved to mush by the rain, and toxic garbage.

But the sound is the loudest it's ever been. So, I make a go-around of the alley, and stop at a single, unfolded newspaper. It's moving some, and the sound's coming from directly underneath it. I pull it back slowly, not wanting to scare whatever it is, and my heart leaps into my throat. Because, I come to find that I stare at a muddy and blood encrusted newborn on the cold ground. The umbilical cord is still attached, and poorly tied off with a shoelace. So, whoever left her, either didn't know what they were doing, or left her to die there. I stare for a while, thinking to myself.

I figure, the kid's kinda like me. Everyone's, at the time, always telling me in one way or another since I can remember that they'd be better off if I was dead. I think to myself, what did I ever do? For that matter what did this kid do? I feel sick at how people can so blatantly show their ugly sides. I wanted to do something, but I'm thinking 'what can I do? If I leave the kid here, I'll be just as bad as the rest of this damned village. I can't take her anywhere without people looking into me and I'm sure as hell unable to take care of her myself.' Regardless of my thoughts though, there's still something keeping me there.

Then, the baby breaks out into a fit of coughing, and my last thought is interrupted. 'To Hell with it,' I think. 'If I feel I deserve more, then this kid does too.' Then, I picked her up, took her home with me, and have been raising her ever since. We managed well enough one way or the other before I finally mastered the henge. We started 'playing pretend' as we called it. I think the only way I didn't go crazy from guilt was acting like everything was a fun game. Though I always made sure she understood everything and I've never lied to her once.

She's an amazing girl, and I'm proud of her. I think I feel worse for my parents then I do myself, now. Knowing they never even had a little time with me. Never even getting hold me like parents should, like I hold Emiko."

"Naruto…how'd your parents die?" Sasuke begins to view Naruto with an entirely new perspective.

"They were killed the day of the Kyubi attack, the day I was born, and that's all I know."

"Do you know who they were?"

Naruto doesn't answer, just gets up and heads for the kitchen. "Wanna stay for dinner?" He asks.

"Uh, sure, thank you."

"You're welcome." They talk more as Naruto makes a dinner of fried tofu for three, and desert.

"Did you teach yourself how to cook?" Sasuke asks, watching in fascination.

"Yeah, I learned from cookbooks and cooking programs on TV. Plus, what Iruka taught me."

"You and Iruka have always been good friends, huh?"

"I guess so, but I can't really say he knew me all too well, right?"

There's a long moment of silence, then Sasuke says what's been on his mind. "You didn't have to hide like that, you know. There were people who could have helped you, _would've _helped you."

"Like who Sasuke? The Hokage only visited me one day a year, and only until I was four. Ninety-eight percent of the village has wanted me dead, or they ignored my existence entirely when they were finished maiming me. The two percent that didn't, I didn't trust enough not to report me to Hiruzen. Because, I knew that would get my daughter taken away. You know what he said when he met her? 'Well I suppose there's no reason in arguing that you can't raise her, then. You have been doing a great job so far, and you'll be an adult in the eyes of the village in a matter of mere days anyhow'."

"So what? You think that, if he'd met her maybe a year prior, he'd have her taken away from you? What do you think he'd have done with her, then? Put her in the orphanage? After hearing what you went through there?"

"Yes and yes. Sasuke, I told you I'm different. The ladies at the orphanage look at every kid like they're angels straight from Heaven, all of them but me. I got beaten with a bat out back when I tried to learn how to read, or tried playing with the other kids. Everyone else got rewarded, and their severest punishment was literally a slap on the wrist with a wooden spoon."

"Naruto…would you mind telling me just why you've been treated like this?"

"I can't. Not yet, anyway."

"Why not? When can you?" Sasuke's getting a little irritated at these games of twenty questions.

"I don't know just when I can tell you. It's because it's something not just anybody can know about."

"If nobody can know about it, then how come you're treated so badly because of it by most of the village?"

"I've often wondered that myself, Sasuke. That isn't the point, though. The point is, that it's not up to me."

"Who's it up to?"

"The same man everything else regarding this village is up to, the Hokage."

"Well, let's go see him, then." Sasuke says, jumping up from the table.

"It's not that simple, Sasuke. For one, I've gotta look after Emiko. For another, Hiruzen isn't just going to tell you if I bring you there. You have to meet certain criteria, fall into certain categories. One of which is trustworthiness, and after the damage Itachi did, I'll doubt Hiruzen thinks he can trust you with something like this," The Uchiha is actually stunned to silence.

"Exactly, now let's eat. I'm sure Emiko will wake up soon, and she'll be starving."

After a peaceful, delicious dinner, the father and daughter politely see they're guest to the door. "Alright Sasuke, see you tomorrow."

"Bye-Bye Sasu-chan" Emiko says brightly, happy that the Uchiha had authorized this nickname for her to call him by.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Naruto, you can bring her at the right time from now on, too. We can do stuff while we wait for Kakashi."

"That sounds great, thanks." Naruto offers the boy a genuinely warm smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next, day the team and their tag-a-long gather at the bridge at eight sharp.

"Hey Sak'ra, hi Sasu-Chan." Sakura's shocked expression goes from Emiko to her crush.

"Sasu-"

"Only Emiko can call me that, Sakura."

Naruto chuckles as Sakura hangs her head in defeat. He lifts Emiko to his shoulders, and brightens at her bubbly giggle. "So, what do you wanna do while we wait for the World's Latest Sensei? I swear, that guy's goanna be late to his own funeral."

After the shared light laughter dies down, Sakura pipes up. "How about we go to see the preparations for the festival?"

Every year after all the teams are decided, the village throws a festival to celebrate another group of promising young ninja. "Sound's good to me. This'll be Emiko's first one with no pretending, so I'm sure she's excited. Aren't you, squirt?"

"Daddy! Course I'm 'cited!"

"Alright, then, let's go. You think we should leave a note for Kakashi?" Sasuke asks.

"I doubt he'll be here before we get back, but I guess it's better to be safe then sorry." Kakashi chuckles as his team jumps out of their skin, except Naruto, who knew he was there. He turns and waves.

"I guess we have a little time to kill now, so we can go see how the festivals coming along. Are you taking Emiko tonight when it's finished?" Kakashi eye-smiles as Emiko twists a lock of her daddy's hair into a tight, golden curl around her index finger.

"Of course, what kind of father would I be if I didn't? I'm sure we'll take a ton of cute pictures for the photo album, like we did yesterday. I know she's only three, but I still feel like I've denied her a big part of her life."

"Didn't you ever go out with her before this?" Sakura asks.

"Of course I did, all the time! But those memories are with my henge, Yu Amagi. Whenever I look at the pictures of us together out of the house, it's not my image captured. That makes me feel even worse. She's had a completely normal and happy life so far, yes. Now it's even better, because it can be the real me with her now." Naruto jumps at Emiko's chuckle.

"I love you Daddy. Yeah, it's better now, but I loved pretending just as much as I love this. I missed noffin' Daddy so stop being sad, pees?" Emiko puts on her best pouty smile.

"Uh yeah, sure baby." Naruto pauses, blinking rapidly to stop tears. "Alright, let's head out." The team follows Naruto in silence, watching him try to hide his mixed emotions of pain and joy caused by Emiko's words.

When they arrive at the festival grounds, Naruto is holding Emiko's hand as they walk through, seeing all there is to see. No one will let them buy anything until the festival's set up, so Emiko quickly gets bored. An hour preview of the festival turns into a second hour of walking around the village. Emiko hasn't a care in the world, skipping at Daddy's heels and humming the song Daddy always sings to her. Suddenly, Naruto's neck hairs stand at end in warning of danger. Naruto reacts in the knick of time, and the kunai aimed at his daughter's head is caught in-between his first and third finger.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all look in shock. Naruto looks up from the trajectory of the kunai, and finds the culprit before he is able to retract his throwing arm. With waves of killer intent reaching ungodly levels, Naruto moves faster then even a Sharingan can see, and closes his hand around the mans throat. He brings the man nose-to-nose, tightening his grip on the throat to suffocation level.

"People like you make me sick to the core." Naruto growls in the man's face. "Calling for the blood of an innocent newborn that night and tormenting me for most of my life wasn't enough for you sick lunatics. So, now, you go after my daughter?!" Naruto is screaming in his face now.

Naruto's voice is like iced steel. Teeth clenched, he brings his mouth to the man's ear and goes to whisper a final message. Before he can get a word out, he hears his daughter scream. Whirling around with the most awful fear rising like bile inside of his throat, Naruto is relieved when he sees one of his clones come in between Emiko and the man about to bludgeon her with a shovel. The clone catches both the man's raised fists in one, and reels back for a solid punch to his face with the free fist. The perpetrator's face is smashed as the fist lands a hit with all its might, and the only thing keeping him from flying is the clone's hold of him.

Another of the five clones has a hold on a hysterically sobbing Emiko. He hops onto a nearby roof with her safely out of harms way. He holds her so she doesn't see what they all know will come next. Turning back to the obvious decoy, frozen with fear and still in his death grip, Naruto's lips find his ear again.

"Rot in Hell, all of you twisted bastards. Maybe you'll be the example that finally gets it through everyone else's thick skulls."

As one, Naruto and the clone raise a kunai and strike their prisoners' throats. They both pull the bloodied weapons from deep in the already dead men's necks, and catch them by the collars as they begin to fall, splaying blood from the wounds. Naruto drags his body to the clone, and they let them drop side by side.

"That one is probably unrecognizable," Naruto says pointing to the one with the smashed face. "But I want you to take them to the Hokage Tower and inform Hiruzen of this immediately Kakashi. My clone here is going with you, to testify as a witness to this. I'll bring Emiko shortly. Maybe we can quickly put an end to this crap and stop anything like this from happening again. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura go home immediately, that's an order. Missions are canceled for today." Kakashi takes one body, and the clone grabs the other. They vanish in a swirl of leaves and wind, as Naruto jumps up to the clone holding Emiko.

"Good work, I'm glad I took those extra precautions for good measure. Go back to your post and stay on standby. I'll take care of Emiko."

"Right, roger that." The clone shifts his still shaking baby girl into his arms, and Naruto watches the clone go back to his hiding spot.

Focusing his full attention to his daughter, he begins to slowly rock her back and forth and rub her back. He whispers into her hair over and over that everything's alright now and that Daddy's here. After a while, the sobs quiet to a hiccupping whimper. She pulls back with tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"D-Daddy *sniff* I was *hiccup* so scared." She finishes in one shaky breath and reburies her head in Daddy's shoulder, crying harder.

"I know baby, and I'm so, so sorry. The important thing here is that you weren't hurt, and that you're safe now. Daddy will never ever let anything hurt you. I'd sooner die then let this village's hate touch you, baby. You might be scared and shook up from time to time, but so long as Daddy's with you, you'll never get hurt. That's a promise."

"T-then, you'll be with me fowevers, right?" Naruto dries her tears as she looks to him with the fear of her question in her eyes.

"Sorry baby, there will come a day when you'll have to face this sort of thing without me, but I'll be struck dumb if I won't do everything in my power to make sure you're ready for that day. I'll make sure you fully understand just what it means to be a ninja. That's what I've been teaching you, and what I'm teaching you now. You've still got a lot to learn, but you'll be prepared, trust me.'

"O-okay Daddy, I trust you." She offers him a brave smile filled with all her courage.

"That's my girl. Now, let's go get this whole ugly mess put behind us. Afterwards, I think we could both use a little nap, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looks down, and sees Sasuke and Sakura dumbly staring up at him. "You heard our sensei, you two should go home." He calls down.

"No way, Naruto, we're coming with you. The least we can do is to testify as witnesses." Sasuke answers defiantly. After a brief pause and a heavy sigh, Naruto gives.

"I appreciate you guys wanting to help. That's the only reason I'm allowing this, so c'mon."

At the Hokage Tower, Naruto quickly leads them to Hiruzen's office, and they walk into Kakashi and the clone explaining what happened. Hiruzen looks up with a grim expression, and Kakashi somehow not surprised that Sasuke and Sakura disobeyed a direct order.

"Hi Naruto, hi Emiko, and hello to you two as well." Hiruzen's voice is quiet and grave.

"Hey Jiji, sorry this couldn't be under more pleasant circumstances." Naruto greets.

"Hi Jiji." Emiko shyly peeks around Naruto's shoulder, her face still red from crying.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura and Sasuke greet, bowing their heads.

"Emiko honey, you aren't hurt are you?" Naruto smiles gratefully at the old man's genuine worry for her.

"No Jiji, she's not hurt, just shaken up a bit's all." Naruto answers for her. "I'd never let anything hurt her so long as I'm with her, right Emiko?"

"Uh-huh."

After everyone relays the all too recent events and all the witness testimonies are collected, Hiruzen sits for a moment as he internally weighs his options.

"Jiji, I move that a law be passed. A law putting my clan, and anyone else who's in danger, in an all-equal state of protection from these blood-thirsty monsters. How do we call people like this human?"

"More importantly, how could something like these laws not have been passed sooner? If they did worse stuff then this to Naruto everyday before he was enrolled in the academy how did you not know about it? Or even more important then that, why did they do this? You're the Hokage; you should have the inner workings of knowledge on everything in this village! I want answers!" They all turn to Sasuke at his outburst; Naruto with a sad smile.

Naruto places his hand gently on Emiko's shoulder. Once he's sure she's in a deep sleep he walks over and sets her up comfortably on the office's couch with a blanket and pillow from her bag.

"Hiruzen, Kakashi, I think we can trust the two of them with the whole truth. What about you?" Sasuke and Sakura glance from each other to Kakashi with puzzlement as to how and why he knows the 'whole truth'

"If you really think they can be trusted Naruto, then by all means." Hiruzen assents. "Just make sure-"

"Already done, Jiji, I put up the privacy seals when we first entered. Now, nobody outside this room will know what happened today." He turns to Sasuke and Sakura. "You two are in for a long ride, so why don't you sit down." Once they're seated in front of the Hokage's desk, Naruto sits in a comfy chair in front of them. Kakashi sits in the loveseat by the couch. The two Genin share an uneasy glance, in anticipation of what they've gotten themselves into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know, sorry for the cliff-hanger. I can't give you all the good stuff at once though, can I? It'd spoil you too much.

I know Sasuke might be a bit OOC in this chapter, but cannon Sasuke totally sucks. I'm a total Sasuke hater. I honestly do think that Naruto and Sasuke would bond over the fact that they have both seen the ugly side to people.

As I said, change will come for those of you that don't like things sticking too close to cannon, so be ready next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm letting you guys know that after today, this story is officially on a weekly to bi-weekly updating schedule.

I gave Naruto a new ability that I invented in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it and how I explained it. Also, you're in for a really big surprise~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so for starters, why don't I bring Sakura up to speed on my and Sasuke's chat when he paid me a home visit?"

"Sure, I've got no objections. If it'll get me some answers, I'm happy." Sasuke answers when Naruto looks to him.

"Alright then, first off Sakura, my and Emiko's home is not exactly typical. We live in the old abandoned hotel that used to be the HQ before this tower was built. When the orphanage kicked me out at age five, I wandered around for about a year until I stumbled upon it by accident. Fixing up the basic things in need of repair was simple enough with some simple Jutsus. Then, poof, you have our little home sweet home. Maintaining care on the place is easy with my clones, like the ones you saw in action today.

I got money for all the things I needed by getting a job at Ichiraku's Ramen, after Emiko came into the picture. Before that, well, let's just say I look at dumpsters differently then most people. Truth be told, I've been training in the ninja and combat arts since age two. So, it only made surviving that much easier. Emiko came into the picture just a little over a year after I joined the Academy. Honestly, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be who I am. If I'd even still be here, that is.

I was tired enough to collapse, sick as a dog with the flu, my food supply was little to nothing, and I'd come up empty after searching all night in the pouring rain. Then, I hear this sound I can't quite place. I chalk it up to a stray animal looking for food too, and decide to see if whatever it was is having better luck. I track it for a little bit, really closely as I'm straining to hear over the pounding rain in my ears. I come to the alley in-between the bakery and the jewelry store, nothing but trash and toxic garbage.

But, the sound is the loudest it's ever been, and I'm also getting desperate. So, I make a go-around of the alley and stop at a single unfolded newspaper. It's moving like something's trapped under there, and the sound's coming from directly underneath it. I pull it back slowly, not wanting to scare whatever it is, and I come face to face with a muddy and blood encrusted newborn on the cold ground. The umbilical cord is still attached, and poorly tied off with a shoelace. Whoever left her either didn't know what they were doing, or sentenced her to an unjust death. I stare for a while, thinking to myself.

I figure the kid's kinda like me. Everyone's, at the time, always telling me in one way or another since I can remember they'd be better off if I was dead. I think, 'What did I ever do? For that matter, what did this kid do?' I wanna help the kid, I have nothing against her. Still my better judgment is playing tug of war. 'But then, what can I do now?' I think. 'If I leave the kid here, I'll be just as bad as the rest of this damned village. I can't take her anywhere without people looking into me. I'm sure as hell unable to take care of her myself, too.' Regardless of my thoughts, there's still something keeping me there.

Then the baby breaks out into a fit of coughing and my last thought is interrupted. 'To Hell with it,' I decide. 'If I feel I deserve more, then this kid does too.' Then, I picked her up, took her home with me, and have been raising her ever since. We managed well enough one way or the other, before I finally mastered the henge and started 'playing pretend' as we called it. I think the only way I didn't go crazy from guilt, was acting like everything was a fun game. Though, I always made sure she understood everything and I've never lied to her once.

She's an amazing girl: brave, beautiful, and smart. I think I feel worse for my parents then I do myself, looking back on it now. Knowing they never even had a little time with me, I can't imagine what they went through."

"I love you, Daddy." Emiko hugs him with all the strength he can muster, and he pauses to gently return her fierce embrace, undetectably putting her in a sleeping Jutsu.

**(A/N: Naruto does that a lot, doesn't he?)**

"I love you too." He says. "Now that that's pretty much up to speed, it's time for both of you to learn the whole truth. Sasuke, do you remember how I said all I knew about my parents was that they died the day of the Kyubi attack, the day I was born?"

"Uh yeah, I remember." Sasuke, for good reason, seems very wary.

"Well, I sorta lied. My parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, none other then the deceased Fourth Hokage and his wife." After letting that sink in for a minute, not giving Sasuke and Sakura chances to burst out, Naruto continues. "That's not all. Let me ask you, weren't you guys ever curios about my whiskers?"

"Yeah, a little bit." They both answer pensively, not sure where this is going.

"They're sorta birth marks. Ya see, uh, my mom wasn't your average Kunoichi. She was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune."

"What?!" Sakura about passes out from shock.

"No way in HELL!" Sasuke yells.

"Jiji I'll let you take over from here as I'm still a little foggy on this part of the story and I haven't found the time to have you clarify." Naruto says, ignoring the outbursts.

"Right Naruto," Hiruzen nods, turning to the two stunned Genin. "You see, Kushina had a very special and strong chakra that was ideal for containing the Kyubi. As you learned in the academy the only identified Jinchuriki, and the one before her, was Mito Uzumaki. She concealed the Kyubi within herself after its rampage, and the battle with it, in Wave Country. But she was old and weak. So, a new Jinchuriki had to be chosen to keep its chaos contained after a few years. Kushina was only a child at the time, and we had to take every precaution. She was sent here. She met and later fell in love with Minato while they were in the Academy, after he saved her when she was kidnapped.

They grew up and married, and Minato became my successor. Not long afterwards, they conceived a child. Now, when a female Jinchuriki is pregnant, they carry the baby for ten months. All that time, more and more energy is diverted towards the growing baby instead of maintaining the seal. Hence, there is only one time that the seal of a Jinchuriki is weakened, childbirth. So, my wife and I made special preparations with the two. The plan was for Kushina to be moved to a secret location out of the village, in order to give birth safely. The birth went smoothly enough with Minato maintaining the Kyubi. Just as he was about to begin re-strengthening the seal, tragedy struck.

A perpetrator nicknamed the Masked Man, who is still a mystery to us this day, somehow snuck past our high guarding security of the area. He killed my wife and the other assisting midwife in seconds, and held a newborn Naruto hostage from what Minato managed to tell us. He threatened blood fall unless Minato moved away from Kushina. He carelessly tossed Naruto in the air after making this demand, and using his renowned Secret God Technique, Minato caught his son. But, the blanket he was wrapped in was covered in explosive chakra paper. Minato had a split second to discard the blanket and get the both of them to safety.

With he and Kushina separated, the Masked Man made his move. He ripped the Kyubi out of Kushina while Minato put Naruto somewhere safe. Minato rallied the village forces shortly after. He barely made it in time to save Kushina from being crushed by the Kyubi, and he left her with Naruto in that same safe location. Minato put his plan against the fox and Masked Man into action, then. He knew Kushina was in no condition to re-seal the Kyubi, and that there was no way to defeat the beast. The only thing he could do was re-seal the beast into a baby, by using the Dead Demon Seal. This technique would seal half the Kyubi's power into himself, and the actual Kyubi, with half his strength, in the offered infant. Sadly, at the cost of his life, this would occur. For the price of the seal, was his soul in the Shinigami's stomach.

Minato couldn't ask the village to do something he wouldn't be willing to do himself, and so the baby he used for the sealing was you, Naruto. With the help of his sensei, Jariya, he set up the ceremony. The Kyubi fell into their trap, but realized quickly the plan, and set out to foil them by killing you. Minato and Kushina sacrificed both of themselves to save you. With the last bit of strength they had, they completed the sealing. With the Fourth gone at only the beginning of his office, I had no choice but to re-take my position as Hokage. While the village grieved it's great, great loss of many, I had much to do.

With you orphaned and no written will made out from either Minato or Kushina, I tried to reach out. The Godparents, titles bestowed on both Jariya and Tsunade, left the village and have yet to return. I had to make, what I thought was, the best decision for you. This included giving you your mother's last name, to keep you safe from your father's enemies. Prohibiting any mention of this to anyone outside the council was a given. Except for Kakashi, who was a student under your father in Team Minato."

"I was very close to both he and Kushina." Kakashi inputs. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more, Naruto."

"And let me guess, I wasn't adopted because," Naruto begins.

"This law also meant you couldn't be adopted by a clan, including mine or actual friends of your parents, for precaution against being turned into a weapon." Hiruzen finishes his thought.

"There were those that wanted to help you because of bonds with Kushina and Minato, Though, most felt that the demon had possessed your very soul upon sealing, or that you were the beast reincarnated even. So, many called for your death in accord to rid themselves of the beast completely. Those that did wish to help sadly distanced themselves from you, for fear of their reputations. I never had the slightest idea that someone leaked the secret of your being a Jinchuriki to the village. I feel shame from that, as well as the fact that they took action with their thoughts for so long. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do by the time I'd found out."

"Because they'd stopped when I entered the academy, and I was graduating before you even knew what hit you." Naruto supplies him. Sorry I dumped all that on you so fast."

Hiruzen only nods in acknowledgement, "I'd hoped that would be the end of it from what you told me, Naruto. However, after today, I see it sadly isn't."

"You know, it's so ironic, it's almost funny." Naruto says with a bitter yet happy smile on his face, after a solemn silence settles quickly over the room. "I've never stopped questioning why they did what they did. I knew all along that they probably had a good reason for it, and tried not to hate and be bitter.

Truth be told, I think Mom and Dad didn't know this would happen. The very people they called friends, and the people they died to protect, turn their backs on them and abandoned me. I wonder what they'd think if they could have seen the calling for the blood of an innocent, and their own child, in pure ruthlessness and disregard for their wishes? How can these people claim to honor them? I had wanted to know, so badly, why I was deprived of a happy childhood. All I wanted was the family and love everyone else had. Even looking back on the crap I took, I wouldn't change a thing. I've had, for years, something I would do anything to protect. My little girl here has given me all I could have wanted. You see, I figured out at least one piece of this puzzle a long time ago; if you fill yourself with love, then you can be a Jinchuriki, but still be happy.

Now that I do know, I feel an odd sense of a bunch of mixed up feelings. I feel some fulfillment and sadness, too. Though, I guess nobody could really feel happy with circumstances like this, maybe you could say I'm at peace. If anything, I'm at peace with it. Though the strangest feeling I've got from this is hope, and it's a hope that I'll actually meet my parents…and the Kyubi one day." After a long reflective silence, Naruto rises and looks to his teammates. "Well, there you go guys. You're now two, of a very select few, who know more about me then anyone will ever know. At least, that goes for people in this village, anyway. Are you satisfied?'

"I'm happy that I got answers. I think I speak for all of us when I say, that there is absolutely nothing satisfying about what we've all heard and seen today." Sasuke says, getting up as well.

"Oh, hey Jiji, were we talking about Jariya and Tsunade, as in the two legendary Sanin, Jariya and Tsunade?"

"Why does it not surprise me that you know about them too? But, yes, those are the same Jariya and Tsunade. Tsunade was a close childhood friend of both Minato and Kushina while, as I said, Jariya was your father's sensei. I was a sensei to both Jariya and Tsunade."

"Well, talk about a small world and close connections, huh? Oh, speaking of close connections do you happen to know where I could find those two?" Seeing the evil smirk behind the grin, Hiruzen sighs. Kakashi shudders, thinking what an angry Naruto could do to both the Sanin.

"How about this: give me two days to arrange something, and if it doesn't work, I'll tell you were to find them both. You see, Jariya is the heart of our around the world spy network. He has all jurisdictions with undercover networks in all the Elemental Nations. He also keeps close tabs on Tsunade, whom he's not so secretly in love with, and has been since they were children."

"Okay old man, you've got two days. If nothing works, give me a week off of duty and their locations. Plus, I want some traveling gear for two. Oh, and to answer your earlier question, I've done a great deal of extensive research on strong ninja and ninja clans."

"I really don't like the idea of you taking Emiko with you Naruto." The falsely cheery smile on the boy's face is replaced by a frown at the Hokage's words.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. What would you rather me do, Jiji? Leave her here where no one will take care of her? You heard what happened today from five different witness points of view, what more do you need? She's safest with me."

"Naruto, I agree that after what happened today you have a right to be a little bit on edge, but you have Kakashi, Iruka, myself,-"

"Hiruzen, please do not take offense to this, as I don't mean it in a rude or spiteful way. Or you either, Kakashi," The blonde shoots a serious look to his teacher. "But, Jiji, you didn't even know I was kicked outta the orphanage at five until less then a week ago. Kakashi is more likely to be late to his own funeral or let her read _Icha, Icha Paradise_ before he'll have even the slightest clue how to look after her. Not only that, but I don't want to put any of you in danger by letting her stay with you-"

"Naruto-" Naruto merely yells over the Hokage.

"Because, who knows what the village citizens will do if they find out she's being looked after by you, and when I'm not anywhere near to protect her from their attacks! I won't risk it, Jiji. If she's with me, then at least I know everyone's safe: her, you, and everyone who's connected to the two of us. I'll have control, and with it, peace of mind over the only thing that matters in my life. Besides, what'd you think was going to happen when we went on out of the village missions, anyway?"

"*Sigh* I can see there's no talking you out of this, Naruto. One way or the other, you'll eventually take her out of the village with you. I'd prefer it be later rather then sooner, though. Two days, and we'll see. I think you'd better take her home. She seems to have had quite the rough day today."

You're right, we really should get going. Alright guys see you tomorrow. Hiruzen, whether it is when Tsunade and Jariya get here or even before/after I get back from finding them, you and I are going to discuss, at great length, my proposal of this new law. Is that understood?"

"We'll discuss it at some point, yes. Goodnight to you, Naruto."

"Goodnight Jiji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi." Naruto gathers Emiko and their things, then sushins home in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Naruto tucks in Emiko and explains all that he learned in the same gentle way he always does with her. They talk until she falls into a peaceful sleep, and he kisses her goodnight. The next two days pass all too slowly, and maybe it's Naruto's anticipation about what's to come. Or, it could be all the edginess of the village citizens and Emiko because of what happened. Either way, it seems everyone, somehow, wants these days to pass. When finally they do, this anxiety only worsens. Naruto has to stay calm and strong for his little girl, trying not to alert her to his foreboding feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Naruto has a daughter? I mean, c'mon, it's a little hard to believe, right?" Ino asks, looking between her teammates and Team 8.

The news had spread like wildfire in the last two days after the incident near the festival grounds. The sensei's backed up the rumor by telling their teams that Naruto introduced them personally at the celebratory dinner Iruka had invited Naruto to.

"What's so hard to believe? That he's a twelve-year-old father? Or that the kid isn't even his?" Choji asks between munches of chips.

"Don't say that, Akimichi." Kurenai scolds with a glare. "Naruto may be young, but it's very clear that he holds a father-daughter bond with the young girl we saw with him. He's most likely raised the girl since she was in diapers and that makes her more his then anybody else's. Blood relation or not, Emiko Uzumaki is the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki. That little show only proved it more."

Kakashi had told them all of meeting Emiko in Naruto's home with the Third. Hiruzen vouched for this, gave them all copies of the adoption papers dated days prior, and directed any of their questions towards Naruto. The only thing the said was that Naruto had been her father far longer then any piece of paper could say otherwise. It was clear the meaning to such words, but nobody could manage to get Naruto to answer their questions.

They couldn't interrupt his team's missions, and Naruto would sushin away with his daughter the split second Kakashi adjourned the day. Nobody knew where Naruto actually lived, so going to his home was out.

"It seemed the events from the last two days had made him paranoid." Shikamaru speaks up from his reclined position in the grass. "I can't blame him, really."

_To think _that _was what he was hiding the whole time. It makes perfect sense for his reasoning, though. _Shikamaru thinks.

"I don't really think that's what happened." Kiba confesses. "Why would the villagers want to harm a little girl?"

"The same people who harmed her father since he was probably even younger then her, that's who." Shikamaru answers.

"What? Pineapple-Head, you aren't making any sense." Ino accuses.

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome, you all can't see it, can you? The reason Naruto did all this, hid everything about who he was and then comes back the day of graduation as his true self, was because of his daughter and himself. Don't you remember when we were all little kids, and our parents would tell us; 'Don't play with him. He's a bad boy, and he'll make you a bad child too.'? Or, how about when we'd witness shopkeepers throwing stuff at him, refusing to let him buy anything, or over-charging him to outrageous levels for not even good crap?

We all just ignored it, pretended nothing happened, but all these things are connected. Maybe I don't have proof that they beat him, but it isn't hard to believe they'd want to dish out the same treatment to his daughter. He waited until he was officially a ninja so he could claim Shinobi protection of his family."

"So, he's not in trouble for killing two civilians, then? Isn't that the real reason he'd be hiding like he is?" Kiba asks, snorting incredulously. Kurenai jumps up and punches him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground as she turns and storms off. "Owww! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiba wails, gripping his head in pain.

"N-Naruto-kun d-d-doesn't seem l-like t-th-that t-type of p-person…" Hinata interrupts, pressing her index fingers timidly together.

"No Hinata, Naruto isn't. His dream is to reform this village and all of the elemental nations of discrimination. He starts here, and then branches out. He wants to make the land peaceful, and unify all of the nation's leaders. Does that sound like the kind of person to take pleasure in killing others?"

They all turn in shock to see Shikamaru on his feet and glaring coldly at Kiba.

"N-N-No, S-Shikamaru-san." Hinata answers shyly.

"Exactly, so, you should learn to shut your stupid muzzle, Inuzuka." With that, the lazy boy turns to walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru is walking through the market, the fastest way to his home, when he feels an active chakra signature. He stops, scanning the scarce crowd in the market, and comes to see a man with grey eyes and white hair faintly radiating the signature.

_So, he's wearing a henge. White hair and grey eyes…isn't that how people have been describing Naruto's daughter?_ Shikamaru thinks to himself. Shrugging, the lazy genius walks over to the man buying apples.

"Excuse me." The man glances at Shikamaru behind his shoulder, then turns to face him with a blank expression.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Though it's troublesome, I'd like to meet your neighbor. You said you took care of them when they were sick a few days ago, but based on the rumors going around, I'd say they must be feeling better."

The man gives a pleasant smile, humor dancing in his eyes. He nods once. "Come on then, I'm sure she won't mind the company."

The man finishes his purchases, leading Shikamaru to his home and taking the occasional wrong turn. Shikamaru is curious when they stop at a dead-end alley, but the answer is when the henged man places his hand on the wall and a seal flares to life. A door opens, and the man enters, nodding for Shikamaru to follow. Shikamaru doesn't jump when the door closes behind him, following the man into a living room/den with a kitchen. The man places the grocery bags he was carrying on the bar like counter and begins putting the food away. When he just puffs out of existence with Naruto in his place, Shikamaru isn't surprised.

"So, Shika, how'd you know it was me? The rumors are that Emiko has blood red-eyes and hair as black as the maw she can suck your soul through."

"Senseis." Naruto nods. "Why do you use that henge still? People sooner or later are going to realize that it's you."

"I like that henge, and people always believe rumors before the truth that's right in front of them."

"True. So, where is your daughter?"

"She's napping, but I'm about to go wake her up for lunch. Would you care to join?"

"Well, that's one way to make up for the troublesomeness you've caused me in finding you."

Naruto just shakes his head with a smile. "It's a good thing you came when you did, Shika. Emiko and I are leaving for a little vacation after lunch."

"I see. How long will you be gone?"

"Well, Emiko will be gone for about two weeks, but you'll still see me around the village."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

"You could say I'll be a shadow of myself without my little girl." Naruto elaborates.

"Ah, but you must not be going far then."

"No, we are. I've got ways of speedy travel."

"You won't tell me, will you?"

"No, I'll let your brain do the thinking."

"Troublesome."

Naruto laughs as he finishes making some roast sandwiches. "How do you like your sandwich?"

"A decent amount of meat put together with some Swiss cheese, lettuce, and a couple slices of tomato." Naruto fixes a third sandwich as specified. Before going back making what looks like a spread of several different snacks and putting them in Tupperware or plastic bags.

"This is a very nice place."

"Thank you. I'm very thankful for what I was given; it has been my family's home and a place of memories."

"Just what is this building? We are in the more cultural section of our village; everything means something here."

"This was the hotel that served as an HQ before the Hokage Tower was built. I stumbled onto it when I was six."

From there, Naruto tells Shikamaru the story of him and of his daughter. By the end, Emiko was woken up and they all sat down to lunch. Emiko is staring at Shikamaru while they munch on the sandwiches.

"Hi." Emiko is timidly trying to look away, but can't take her eyes off the new person as they sit down in the living room.

"Hi, I'm Shikamaru. You can just call me Shika if it's too troublesome, though."

"I'm Emiko. Nice to meet you Shika…" Shikamaru smiles at the girl's cuteness. She doesn't know what honorific to give him.

"Ogii-san." Naruto helps her. She looks over at him, confused but rolls her shoulders. Turning back to Shikamaru, who's blatantly staring at Naruto, she gives him a bright smile.

"Shika-Ogiisan."

"Mm, alright, Snow Angel. I think it will be troublesome having someone as lazy as me as an uncle, though."

"Huh?" She tilts her head in adorable confusion and Shikamaru just looks away with a sweat-drop.

"Nothing."

"Well, we have to be going Shika, but it was nice to see you." Naruto says, getting up.

Shikamaru gets up as well. "Yeah, let me know when the two of you get back."

"No problem."

"Bye-Bye, Shika-Ogiisan."

"Bye Snow Angel, see you around." Shikamaru is stunned when Emiko steps forward and hugs his legs.

"Kay, come back soon."

"Uh…I will." Shika stares with wide-eyes at the little girl wrapped around him.

"Alright Emiko, go make sure everything else's packed while I see Shika off and pack the food." Naruto comes to Shikamaru's rescue.

The girl dashes off, with both boys watching her go for a moment.

"Troublesome, now I actually have to try and be a good uncle."

"Whoever is family, she loves them." Naruto says, giving Shikamaru a small smile. "That said, we have very little family. My team, Jiji, and now you, are all she knows besides our little home. That's why we're taking this trip."

"I hope you have fun, and that she experiences many new things."

"Thank you."

Shikamaru stops at the door turning to face his blonde friend. "Naruto, just know that there are those here that understand."

"I'm glad. I only wish that they would have understood sooner, rather then me having to force the truth to dawn."

"It's a nice hope, but maybe others will follow their example shortly. It's time everybody woke from whatever delusions they are under."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Shika. See you later."

"Yeah." The two wave to each other as Shikamaru leaves the hotel.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Emiko calls from upstairs.

"Alright, Munchkin, Daddy's coming!"

The boy dashes up the stairs, ready to start getting the answers left for him to find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's visited Hiruzen twice these past two days, trying to talk about the law proposal. However, Hiruzen has only wished to avoid that subject. He claims, for being unknowledgeable as of how to go about this particular law. What are the punishments for breaking it? What are the restrictions of the law? Do the ninja and average village people have different circumstances in regards to perpetration of the law and so on and so forth? All questions Naruto would like to answer simply enough: death, anyone who comes near them with even any intention of harm or killer intent, and no, everyone's the same. Other past laws get in the way of these preferred answers, or so Hiruzen claims, so they're essentially at a standstill.

That morning, Naruto has dressed Emiko in a white blouse, an orange jumper, a pair of white knee-socks, and her buckle down black dress shoes. Her hair put up in two simple pigtails at the sides of her head, with yellow ribbons done in bowties to keep them in place. They have fermatas with bacon and cinnamon toast for breakfast and Naruto scoops their already triple checked bags up to go see whether he'll be meeting his Godparents today, or taking a weeklong camping trip with his daughter. Naruto enters Hiruzen's office via an open window while piggybacking Emiko.

"Hi Naruto, Emiko, why don't you two go ahead take a seat?" The old man is accustomed to Naruto's sometimes odd way of entrances from his not too long ago academy days. Setting Emiko down on the couch, Naruto drops her bag and sits beside her.

"So, Jiji, did we win that dream vacation?" Naruto cracks a grin at his own joke.

"Yes, yes, that's very funny, Naruto. Unfortunately, you'll have to track them down yourselves. I've got your traveling supplies and money in this storage scroll, and here is the location of them both." Jiji hands over a small scroll and a manila envelope that's fairly light.

To Hiruzen's curiosity, Naruto unfolds the scroll flat and presses his hand to the middle of the storage seal. A strange purple glow begins to emanate from his entire hand, lighting up the seal. "Tracing, component materials determined. Beginning replication and transfer now…Kaime." With that last word, the scroll's seal completely vanishes, and the glow fades completely.

"Naruto…what'd you just do?" Hiruzen stares, nearly speechless.

"It was relatively simple; all I had to do was trace and generate the same amount of chakra that was used to store the scroll's component materials. Then, you up the chakra output until you can successfully replicate the object. Linking my subconscious terrain through the Kyubi's seal, I stored it in my endless storage space.

You see, I figured out the makeup of a storage scroll is only an essential opening to an empty dimension. The seal of what is to be stored is the gate that can only be unlocked by chakra.

So, I thought if the seals the key then why need a scroll to hold it? The Uchiha clan uses their Sharingan to implant themselves in a transitive state and area within their subconscious. Where they can freely bend time and space to allow training for great durations in only a little amount of time in the real world. Where as the Uchiha clan uses their Sharingan to reach such a place, the Kyubi was already locked in that same place. He, however, is blocked from reach, So, I simply used that seal to access my own subconscious terrain or mindscape. Once there, I quickly mastered and perfected the Uchiha's original documented ways of bending the fabrications of the mindscape, and trained. Upon learning the makeup of a storage scroll, I thought about what would happen if I accessed this with the same method I use access my mindscape. The end result was the ability to do what I did just now, the stored items are now in an endless dimension full of space.

Here's the tricky part, though. It's just that the specific seal is the key, just like in a storage scroll. So, you first have to master the writing of seals, and then you can replicate it and access a specifically sealed object with that key. Once I'd learned how to perfectly make the most basic seals, and perform Jutsus with only contact and or thought, I learned how to manifest a seal on contact with any part of my body. All I have to do to access it, is concentrate. Now, with my hand flat like this," Naruto explains, extending his palm face up. "Then watch."

Suddenly, the same seal that was on the scroll earlier appears above Naruto's hand, in the same purple glow, and the small envelope that contains his traveling expense money materializes into his hand.

"If I want to store something that wasn't originally in a scroll or doesn't have one; then I trace the object. The seal for it appears on my hand in blue chakra, like normal. It changes to purple in the action of sealing. The reason being that because I'm using the Kyubi's seal for this, I'm also tapping into his power, like how I'm sure Kakashi told you I can do. I'm also using my own chakra, so they mix and make that purple chakra. If it's just the Kyubi's, it's red, or if it's just mine, it's blue."

"But, Naruto, don't you think that by using the Kyubi's seal for this your weakening it more and more each time?!"

"No, no Hiruzen, I was very careful in going about this in fear of that. It took me a really long time because of it, too. The Kyubi's seal acts as a tube that allows me to siphon power from the Kyubi directly. The seal itself isn't weakened or compromised at all. It's been a very cautious and rather straining task, but I'll do anything to get stronger. After all, I'll have to face the Kyubi one day, and I've got a family that needs protecting. Right now I can only use a small fraction of the Kyubi's power. Because, taking too much at once would have a good chance of killing me. Tell me, Hiruzen, just how much do you actually know about the Tailed Beasts and their Jinchurikis?"

"Um well, we know that when some sort of a reaction to something takes place, the Jinchuriki sort of takes on a shadowed form of the Tailed Beast they contain. The Jinchuriki is cloaked in chakra the color matching the Tailed Beasts chakra, or something to that effect maybe, and depending on how many tails the Tailed Beasts have, the Jinchuriki can go through various stages of transformation, possibly anyway. Nothing about anything I've said is concretely proven fact on all of them; in fact, it could vary from Jinchuriki to Jinchuriki. We just can't say for certain unless we gather all nine of them and test them endlessly."

"So, basically, you know little to nothing, and are just working off of guess work and hunches, right? Am I correct in assuming you got all information that is currently up to date on this area regarding Jinchurikis and Tailed Beasts from Mito Uzumaki, my mom, me, and the Kyubi?"

"Um, yes, that assumption is plausibly correct, but Jariya's spy network also gathered some of that information."

"Well, I can at least ascertain you on a little of your guess work, then. The part of the Jinchuriki taking a shadowed form of their Tailed Beast is correct; however, it doesn't have to be just their chakra they are cloaked in. The chakra of a Tailed Beast is always red in color, too. Also, the reaction is when the Jinchuriki experiences extreme rage or another dark emotion like insanity. Like, for example, say someone they are close too suddenly dies in front of them from an attack. They'll snap and assume this form. The number of tails in the different forms depends on three very important factors that are all key elements.

One, how far off the deep end the Jinchuriki goes. Like if they were already crazy in the first place maybe, or already have trauma of some sort. Two, how powerful both beast and Jinchuriki are, and how much willpower the Jinchuriki possesses. See, if a Jinchuriki isn't very powerful, they are limited on how many forms they can assume in the first place. No matter what form they assume, at some point the Tailed Beast will attempt to either break free or overpower the Jinchuriki. So, they consciously have to fight against the beast with willpower. If you aren't careful in this regard of the matter, the seal could get weaker every single time the Jinchuriki undergoes a transformation. Until it's to the point that the beast can easily break out. Unless, of course, you counteract it somehow, or know someone possesses the knowledge of how to do so properly.

Three, and most important, the duration of containment of the Tailed Beast inside the Jinchuriki; however, age of the Jinchuriki when this occurred is more influential to this effect. The younger the Jinchuriki, like at birth, the more likely the Tailed Beasts chakra will adapt to and enhance the Jinchurikis' chakra reserves. Thus, making it easier for the Jinchuriki tapping into the Tailed Beasts power. If the Jinchuriki is a young child, like my mother was, then the more difficult it'll be for them to adjust to this added chakra and the more they will have to struggle with the beast. Consciously or not, the longer the Tailed Beast is in any one host, the more familiar they become in this specific containment. In effect, the stronger the seal becomes, because they're resisting it less. So, the Jinchuriki can obtain power more easily." After a long and solemn pause, Hiruzen looks up.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"When I tap into the Kyubi's power, I can sometimes see past the malice and the hate of the raw energy. I can feel the Kyubi and share glimpses of his feelings. I feel the difference from when he was contained in Mom to now, when I'm his jailer, by this. From there, I inferred the parts of Jinchuriki's ages and amount of time in a single host. The part about snapping and going into a transformation comes from a dark temptation to open the seal every time I use the Kyubi's power. The part about the difference in power of each transformation was just simple guesswork. Otherwise, what would be the point of saying the Kyubi was the strongest biju because he has nine tails? I got all the other stuff from squinting at the space in-between the lines of all the papers and files on Mito and Mom."

"Naruto, you said you've been training since you were two, right?"

"Yea."

"Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, even if you don't become Hokage, you'll revolutionize the ninja arts with all you have learned."

"Sure thing, Jiji, I promise. We will discuss this 'even if you don't become Hokage' business later. Along with that law proposal you've been avoiding. My little vacation should give you plenty of time to think, you know."

"Uh, r-right ha, ha." Hiruzen prays Naruto can't sense his fear.

"Do you have what I asked for yesterday?"

"Oh! Right here." Hiruzen opens his desk drawer and pulls out a box, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto opens the box to reveal a set of ten of his father's special three-pronged, space-time kunai. Naruto picks one up, inspecting the seal on the handle.

"Alright, let's see if I can do this…" Naruto nicks his thumb over the blade and closes his eyes.

His hand that holds the kunai begins glowing purple. Amercing the kunai in a burst of purple flames after it traces all along the edges of the weapon. Naruto's blood is pulled to the seal, running along the formula and drying on it. Through Naruto's shirt, Hiruzen is alarmed to see the seal of the Kyubi glowing a bright white.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" But the blonde ignores his cries.

After a few moments, the kunai begins to faintly glow white in the midst of the dying purple flames. Before all glowing vanishes completely, Naruto opens his eyes again with an elated, triumphant smile.

"Naruto." The Hokage's voice is fearful and grave. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

"Look for yourself, Jiji." Naruto picks up another kunai in his free hand and holds them as opposite rays in front of the old man's eyes.

Hiruzen's jaw hits the floor. The seals, though similar, are altered in design. "H-How…?"

"Well, it's simple to explain. As we know, seals formulas are unique to every person in their design. In a clan, like with any passed down technique, that seal formula design can be taught to the offspring of the creator. Since I'm Dad's son, my blood and chakra should be similar to his to prove our relation.

However, these kunai are specific to his formula, and not adaptable unless manually. This can be done one of two ways. One, you have the creator help alter so your chakra is signed into the seal, like a summoning contract. Two, you manage to re-write the seal formula's design exactly and incorporate it with your chakra. The latter, of course, is impossible. Since Dad isn't here to do the first option, I thought of the next best thing. A seal that has his same formula design but is not the same as the one on the kunai."

"T-the Kyubi's…"

"Exactly. Once mentally breaking down the seal formula's structure in my head, I focused on the Kyubi's seal and located the same structure in its construction. I locked onto that, and merged the two designs. The kunai recognized dad's signature as if he was re-writing the space-time seal. I had to incorporate the Kyubi's chakra for both the analysis process, and because I was activating his seal to obtain that formula design. As a bonus, his chakra is now in the kunai too. So, if he's ever ripped from me, I can track him anywhere on Earth in an instant. Anyway, I know present the newest user of space-time Jutsu and the Flying Thunder God Technique, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto throws the kunai across the room, performing the single seal of confrontation hand sign. "**Haraishin no Jutsu.**" In an orange flash of light, Naruto disappears and reappears across the room, catching the kunai.

"My god…the Yellow Flash is reborn…I never thought…Naruto, do you…do you have any idea what you've done here?" Hiruzen cannot speak above a barely audible hushed whisper.

"Yes, I've revived my father's legacy and made myself that much more powerful. I put Konoha at a huge advantage by giving them back their greatest weapon, but have put my family at a grave disadvantage by making myself a huge target."

"Yes, you have, and I thank you for once again placing yourself under an enormous sacrifice. If only Minato could see you, he'd be over-joyously proud, Kushina-san as well."

"I know. I hope that when I meet them, I'll have accomplished many great things that will allow them pride in their son. I hope they will be filled with love getting to hear about their granddaughter and all I'm sure she will do, too."

"I'm sure they will, Naruto. What will you call yourself, Second Yellow Flash?"

"That title does not do me justice, even as a joking nickname, Jiji. I will surpass my father and all Hokage, eventually uniting all ninja nations in peace. I will do a great many things in my life, and wish to be remembered as someone for my own accomplishments. I am Konoha's Orange Nova, a star of new hope leaving behind a permanent light of change."

"Konoha's Orange Nova…incredible. I wish you all the best of luck in the rise of such a legend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thank you, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Daddy…" They both turn to see the awe-struck little girl on the office couch.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I…make Gn'ma 'n Gn'pa pwoud too…I'm…"

"Shhh, you don't need to think of a name now. You still have a many years ahead before the beginning of your career even arrives, let alone the start of your legend. You will make your grandparents proud, I know; you make me proud every day." Naruto walks over and wraps her in a tight hug.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Emiko. You are my daughter; I know you are destined for greatness, no matter what you do. Know this, Emiko, it does not fall on you to surpass me. Your only duty is to be the best you can be and make your own legend. Do not copy me. You may try to surpass me, but know it is not your job to do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, alright, we're going to go say bye to the team and then we're off." Naruto says, turning back to a choked-up Hiruzen.

"Bye-Bye, Jiji."

"Bye Emiko, stay safe, I love you."

"I will, love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you have to leave after all, huh?" Sasuke looks at Naruto with an expressionless mask, but Naruto can see the slightest glimpse of happiness there somewhere.

"Yea, but don't worry. I've got a system that'll allow me to keep a clone here, so you guys can still do missions, and Jiji says it's okay. So, again, you don't have anything to worry about."

"R-right…hey Naruto, if you could find something out about Itachi for me." The genuine plea in Sasuke's eyes brings a sympathetic smile to Naruto's face.

"Yep, I promise I won't come back without at least something to tell you."

"Hn."

"Alright, well, see you guys later. I've got two very big matters to settle, and then I'll be back. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"Okay, well, be careful Naruto."

"Ja, ne."

"Hey, Emiko-chan, make sure you knuckle-head Daddy doesn't get into too much trouble for me. Take care of yourself too, okay?" Sasuke looks at her with a small grin.

"I will, Sasu-Chan. Bye-Bye, Kashi, Bye-Bye, Sak'ra-Nee."

"Bye Emiko!"

With that, the father daughter duo set out to confront two of the three legendary Sanin. In a whir, Naruto scales the gates of Konoha with Emiko on his back. He tree hops a good ten miles out of Konoha, thoroughly scanning the area for any living creature that could be potentially spying or an accidental witness. When the coast is clear, he stations a special kunai of his dad's, hidden and imbedded with his chakra signature so the clone won't vanish. Then makes said clone for his team, and sends it back to the village. Once that's taken care of Naruto unseals the manila envelope Jiji gave him and checks Tsunade and Jariya's locations.

"Hmm, so Jariya's in the Suna visiting with the Kazekage, and Tsunade's somewhere in Raikage territory? Considering Jariya is constantly on the move, and he keeps tabs on Tsunade, I'd say we pay him a visit first, check if Tsunade moves, and then go find her. Alright Emiko hold on tight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Suna, a certain super-pervert sneezes. This blows his cover from spying on the women's bathhouse, as all the women look over and let out a chorus of shrieks. Sweat- dropping, Jariya takes off in a sprint from the now in motion mob of angry beauties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Kumo, A busty blonde woman sitting at a card table in a casino holds dice up to her mouth to kiss them for luck. Her sneeze sends the dice flying across the table in front of the man she's playing. The man gets a devilish smile.

"A three, and a five…you lose." He says.

Three seconds later, the card table creates a hole in the casino's wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The Yellow Flash Reborn! I think Naruto's motif is WAY cooler then his cannon one.

The Orange Leaf of Konoha? Really?

So, how do you like the direction things are going? What changes will happen with Sasuke and Sakura knowing about the Kyubi I'm not sure of yet. It might not be a definite world of difference, but it will affect some things.

Next chapter: Jariya Meet Your Godson! Minato's a Grandfather?! (If I gave my chapters titles)

It'll be so much fun~

Enjoy, Read, and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I put a _lot _of work into this one, so I hope you guys like it. This is the best chapter so far hands down. I actually found time to post this one early, but the rest of the chapters will probably follow the new deadline.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look Emi-Chan! Welcome to Suna!"

"Suna yeah!"

It had been four days since the two had set off from Konoha. They'd already traveled to many places, having done and seen many things as well. All the new sights and experiences never tire the first-time travelers, and Naruto is abusing his freedom and the Shadow Clone Technique to the max. He's sending a hundred clones a day to all corners they could reach, in order to explore and document the areas around them. The clones had the ability to send their memories and the chakra used to create them back to the creator, which made them perfect for multiple uses including exploration, training, and spying. He showed all the pictures and documents he had the clones make of the areas for Emiko to see even more of the new world around her, as well as for purposes at a later date.

Now they finally reached the gates of Sunagakure, and the adrenaline had still yet to wear off on the two. Emiko loved camping and bonding by the late-night fires with her dad after the two would be all-day tourists. With all the things they were documenting and committing to memory through photographs or paper, Naruto would need yet another new file cabinet. The first order of business, like in any ninja village for a visitor, was to set up a meeting with the resident kage. With enhanced sight, Naruto easily spotted where the tower was only shortly before their arrival.

"Woo-hoo! Fast, Daddy! Emi wanna go fast!" Happy to oblige, Naruto starts sprinting at his fastest pace with chakra enhancement to his legs. Emiko, shrieking in delight and laughing wildly on his back, makes the pain and huffing for breath worth it.

Naruto collapses a few feet away from the tower after such a workout, of course, after safely and gently depositing Emiko to the ground. It takes dumping half of a bottle of water on himself, chugging a full thermos of water, and panting as if he's dying for ten minutes straight before Naruto can maintain regular breathing physical conditions. Naruto is thorough in making sure Emiko drinks a full eight ounces of water, wetting and wiping her exposed skin with a dampened rag, re-sealing their unsealed belongings, and straightening out their slightly rumpled but recently changed clothes. He then picks up his still giggling daughter and walks with a bright smile into the tower.

Naruto approaches the receptionist at the sign-in desk and sets Emiko on the counter. The lady looks up at him with a 'what-in-the-hell-do-you-want' look, and Naruto flashes his best, lady-charming smile.

"Hello ma'am. I hate to bother you, but if you would be kind enough to let the Kazekage know that I, Naruto Uzumaki, and my daughter, Emiko Uzumaki, have arrived in Suna as of today, I would be most appreciative and grateful to you."

"Yes, the letter stating your imminent arrival should Jiraiya-sama not return to Konoha had arrived three days ago. We have been expecting you, Uzumaki-san, and I shall inform the Kazekage of your arrival."

"You have my thanks, ma'am. If the Kazekage should request my presence, have someone let him know that I will acquire lodging in the closest hotel, please. He may send someone to inform me of his request. Have a pleasant day."

With that, he picks up Emiko and walks out of the tower to do as he'd specified immediately. The hotel is nice and only ten minutes away from the tower. They get set up in the third room of the second floor. The room is simple; with two beds, a small bathroom, a dresser, a closet, a single window, a small TV mounted to the wall, and two chairs in a corner of the room. Naruto busily unpacks three days worth of their clothes into the dressers along with a few other things, but not all of their belongings. Emiko watches with the same child-like fascination at all her daddy can do from her bed.

The two spend the rest of the late afternoon and evening unwinding and refreshing themselves in the hotel room. It reminds them both of their home, so they easily get comfy while going over all they've seen and playing various games. The two of them sleep until nine the next morning, eating a big breakfast and getting ready for the day ahead, before sealing off their room and setting out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, do you know what Toad Man looks like?" Naruto laughs quietly to himself at the nickname his daughter gave one of the legendary sannin. She couldn't pronounce his name.

"Jiji gave me some pictures of both Toad Man and Slug Lady in that file, so I know just who we're looking for. It won't take long; I know both of their hobbies from the Konoha files. So, finding them should be a piece of cake."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Ah~ speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Emiko, honey, Daddy wants you to stay right here and scream as loud as you can if somebody tries to grab you. Don't talk to anybody and don't move, okay."

"Okay."

"That's my girl. The clones are hiding nearby, so you should be fine. Also, if you hear screaming I want you to turn and face the wall." Naruto sets Emiko down about three yards away from the bathhouse near the side of a small building.

With a falsely cheery smile plastered on his face, Naruto walks off toward the bathhouse. He appears behind the legendary Sannin, who crouches peeping in a window, in a swirl of wind and leaves, and crouches down silently next to him. Naruto smiled, putting his mouth into Jiraiya's ear after taking a silent breath.

"JIIIIRRRAAAAAIIIIYYAAAAA!" Naruto screams at the top of his lungs. This effectively causes the now deaf Sannin to scream at the top of his lungs in pain and alert every woman he was spying on to their presence.

The ladies all let out a chorus of shrill, frightened screams. Naruto sushins away before Jiraiya can deck him, and closely follows the ensuing chase from the rooftops. After scooping up Emiko as he ran past her, they both laugh as they watch Jiraiya flee. Just as he's about to be caught, a lying-in-wait clone nabs him and throws him into an alley. Naruto hops down from the roof of a building across the street in front of the mob with his best peace-making smile.

"Good day, ladies. I apologize for all the trouble my friend has caused you. I, however, assure you he will be properly and thoroughly punished, and I will personally report him to the Kazekage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I offer my regret on behalf of my friend's actions, but please know that he will be taken care of."

This seems to satisfy the very POed women, and they all reluctantly leave. Hopping back upon the roof he descended from, Naruto hoists Emiko to sit on his shoulders.

"Emiko, cover your ears for Daddy."

"Okay Daddy!" Emiko yells, indicating she's done as asked. With a giant leap, Naruto lands near the alleyway to hear a string of not so silent curses being muttered.

"Oi, Jiraiya, shouldn't you be thanking me and my clone? We saved you from a beating."

The great Toad Sage looks up to glare death at the preteen. Shoving the clone that was holding him pinned against the alleyway's wall to conceal them both, the clone pops out of existence. Jiraiya walks out of the alley still muttering several levels of profanity, before finally shutting his yap when he catches sight of the child on the blonde boy's shoulders.

"If I got this right, you were also the one to blow my cover in the first place. You did it rather obnoxiously, too."

"Consider it a little payback." Naruto replies with a frosty grin.

"Oh? What did I ever do to you, kid? I've never even met you before."

"That's just it." Naruto's voice is calm, deadly calm, with the grin still on his face.

"Wha-huh?"

"I said; that's just it. You've never even met me before… To think…my mom and dad meant so much to you…"

The grin slowly turns to a feral sneer. In the blink of an eye, Jiraiya is hunching over Naruto's fist in his stomach. While the legendary Toad Sage gaps for breath, Naruto brings his barred teeth to his ear.

"…Is nothing…but a lie."

Jiraiya manages to squint through the pain, and sees that the little girl on his shoulders has vanished. "Wh-wheres…?"

"You don't need to worry about Emiko. My daughter is just fine. The only person I'd be worried for is you."

Before Jariya can sputter a reply, a knee replaces the fist and the fist finds a new home in his face. The wall he's sent into is not at all forgiving, and only made that much more uncomfortable when a hand grabs a choking grip on his neck in a split second.

"K-Kid…who are-?" Jariya manages to strangle out through the vice-grip.

"My name? You should know. After all, you were technically the one to give it to me." A genuinely cheerful grin blossoms on the boy's face.

"Wh-Wh-What…I…" Naruto tightens his hold just a little bit tighter.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The next fist in his face makes Jiraiya's world go completely black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya groans as he slowly comes back to the waking world. His face feels like a brick hit it, and probably did knowing his habits. "What happened last night?"

"It wasn't last night that I punched you in the face, Jiraiya, but two hours ago."

Every hair on the Toad Sage's body rises to attention. Thoughts were going through his head at a rapid, spit-fire pace: He was in a place, on a bed, with his face presumably punched, and the guy who punched him maybe three feet away by the sound of his voice. This was not his day.

"Hey. Buddy, look, I'm sorry for what I did, but your girlfriend had such a nice-" Something pointy pressing into his throat effectively shuts him up.

"I would kindly ask you to refrain from doing, saying or implying anything perverted or in ill-taste when my daughter is in your presence. Also, you used the wrong lie. Not that any of them would work on me." The voice is absolutely casual, if slightly annoyed at the beginning, despite the words he's saying.

Jiraiya risks turning his head to look at his very likely executioner. Who comes into his line of sight makes the memories come flickering back. After a few moments, Jariya manages to shake off the memories and gathers his wits with a deep, calming breath.

"Kid, I don't know what I did to your parents but-"

"My god, are you drunk even when your sober? Think, Toad Brains. What was the last thing I said before I gave you the one-shot make-over?"

"Uh…you said…I gave…you your name? What? That can't be right…"

"No, you got it right." Jiraiya turns milk-white.

"Kid…your name isn't Jiraiya Jr. is it?" Naruto's eye begins twitching as a vein pronounces itself on his forehead.

"YOU IDIOT! DO I LOOK EVEN REMOTELY LIKE YOU?!" The volume of his voice makes Jiraiya fall off the bed with a face-plant.

"…It was just an idea, kid." Jiraiya's voice is muffled by the carpet.

"Yeah, a stupid one. You really ought to think before you speak."

"Well, kid, I can tell you that I've never named any-" Jiraiya begins as he picks himself up.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Naruto; that's my name."

"Naruto? Who would name their kid Fishcake?" Jiraiya's collar is grabbed as Naruto growls in his face.

"My God, you are so annoying! The first book you wrote and the main character's name? A gutsy ninja? Anything ringing a bell?"

"My first…book? Gutsy…Kid, that name was just something I-"

"Came up with while eating ramen? I know. Jiji showed me the signed copy you gave Dad as a gag-gift when he named his son after the character. Talk about a student's devotion to their teacher if you ask me." Naruto backs up a few paces to finally give Jiraiya breathing room.

"Wait a minute…"

"Oh, look, somebody's finally home."

"No…" Jiraiya burst out laughing. "Wow, I knew my fan's were devoted to me…but claiming he was my student…and…wow, kid, your dad was dumb." He says between fits of laughter.

"AAAAAARRRRRGHHH!" Naruto screams in rage.

In the background, you can see a clone of Naruto picking Emiko up off the floor from her toys and sushin away.

"YOU. COLOSSAL. F**** IDIOT! NOT A FAN-BOY, BUT YOUR ACTUAL STUDENT! DON'T I LOOK VERY FAMILIAR?! THE BLONDE, SPIKY HAIR AND THE FAIR SKIN! I'M PRACTICALLY HIS CLONE FOR GOD'S SAKE! NARUTO! NARUTO UZUMAKI! DO YOU HAVE ANY BRAINCELLS? OR DID THE BOOZE KILL THEM ALL?!"

Naruto throw's Jiraiya roughly against the wall, the Sannin is staring with wide-eyes of fear. It's while Naruto is panting from rage that Jiraiya finally gets a good look at him.

"Hey, hold on…you really do…did-did you say Uzumaki?!" Jiraiya resembles the snowy-color of Emiko's hair right about now.

"Yeah, like another Uzumaki you knew? She had long, red hair and sharp, green eyes. People used to make fun of her as a kid and call her Tomato because of her hair and pudgy face. She'd beat the crap out of them, and that earned her the nickname Bloody Habanero."

"Kushina…how do-?"

"Yes, Kushina Uzumaki; my mother."

"Then your…"

"Yes. I am Naruto, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm the godson that both you and Tsunade abandoned in Konoha." Jiraiya visibly gulps at the glare sent his way.

"Wait a minute, Naruto. Tsunade didn't know about you. I kept Kushina's letters from getting to her. When she came back for their funeral, she thought it was just that."

"What? Why, so she wouldn't have had to see the village? Don't you think that she might have gotten past Dan and Nawaki to see my mother? She could've been the one to deliver me and help my dad with the Masked Man, ya know. Then things woulda been a whole lot prettier."

"I-wait huh? Bu-look, I love Tsunade and-"

"And you didn't want to put her through the pain, I know. But you've caused her a lot more with your actions. When I see, her she'll probably wanna kill you."

"Why are you going to see Tsunade?" Naruto gives him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"The same reason I came to see you; answers. That, and to sightsee with my daughter."

"Oh-HOLD ON! DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR DAUGHTER?! MINATO AND KUSHINA ARE GRANDPARENTS?!"

"Yeah, but Emiko is my adopted daughter. Just so you know and don't freak out when you see her."

"What? Does she look nothing like you?"

"Yeah. I'll let you see for yourself later, but we have some…catching up to do…and it won't be very pleasant." Jiraiya gulps again.

"Don't worry. My payback policy is a one-go takes all deal unless I'm out to kill. The left half of your face will be proof of your paying the price tomorrow."

"Yeah, damn kid you got a killer left-straight." On cue, Jiraiya rubs his face. Naruto just shrugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Naruto repeats his tale and the tale of his daughter to his Godfather. Jiraiya seems pissed at the village, and at himself. He's baffled that Naruto would still wanna be Hokage after all he's been put through, and listens with scholarly intent at the part about the Kyubi and a Jinchuriki. The two pass the hours following exchanging tales of Naruto's childhood persona and Jiraiya's travels. Jiraiya is also kind enough to share some of the stories he knows about his parents, before Naruto was born and when they were kids.

"Wait, so Mom actually threatened to shove her sword _there _and Kakashi still cried about getting his porn burned?" Naruto bursts into laughter.

"I know right? This was in the days before my bestsellers too. Your mom was one scary broad, kid."

"I guess. I hope I have a bunch of good stuff to tell them when I finally meet them one day."

"Kid, the fact that their grandparents will be enough to send them over the moon. Speaking of, why don't you bring Munchkin here? I'd like to meet her and clear up the bad impression she must have."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Toad Man. Emi-chan's the kind of kid that doesn't care about anything when it comes to family and friends. She's a very happy and loving girl."

"Sounds like you've done an amazing job with her."

"Well, I've tried my best. The rest is all up to her. Honestly, I'm dreading nine years from now, and I'm going to cry when she graduates."

"That's still a long ways away, Naruto. You've got plenty of time." Naruto only nods. "So, how long are you staying for?"

"Oh, maybe one or two days. I was actually hoping you could give me something, well, two things really."

"Yeah? What's those?"

"The other half of my dad's legacy; the Rasengan. I also need something on Itachi Uchiha."

"Why?"

"His younger brother, Sasuke, wants to know something. I don't need his whereabouts, just if he's alive or not."

"Well, you can tell the kid his brother's alive the last we know of."

"Thanks, that'll help."

"You said 'other half' of your dad's legacy, right? Oh, did the old man tell you about the Haraishin?"

"He didn't just tell me about it, I made it live again." Naruto smiles a prideful smile.

"What?" Jiraiya's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"It's probably best if I just show you."

Naruto stands up, holding out his palm to unseal one the space-time kunai. Jiraiya gapes at the display. Naruto throws the kunai, and in an orange flash of light, catches it before it can hit the window.

"How did you do that?!"

So, Naruto explains his way of sealing, like he did with Jiji, and about how he altered the seals on the kunai. By the end, Jiraiya looks like he's nearly ready to have a heart attack.

_Sweet KAMI! I though that Minato was a genius! If this kid can master the Flying Thunder God at his age, there's nothing he can't do! And what he can do with seals! He may well already have surpassed Minato! The Orange Nova, son and successor to the Yellow Flash and the Bloody Habanero, and container to the Kyubi no Kitsune…All enemies will quake in fear. _

"Well…after that…how can I not teach you?" To his credit, Jiraiya manages a weak smile.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, kid, you mentioned in your explanations about summoning contracts. You do know that I wasn't the only one with toad summons, right?"

"Oh, yeah Dad could do that too."

"Yeah. So, how'd you like to sign the summoning contract?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto hums in thought. Sitting down with his chin in his hand, and the elbow of the chin-cradling hand in the other hand.

_Let's see…the toad summons can travel anywhere and are mostly used as messengers like all summons. They do have ninja capability more then any other summon. They'd be able to work in tandem with my clones, and help me train. I'm sure Emiko would like some playmates, too. The only problem I see is with how they're summoned…don't you have to smear a summoning scroll with blood before you perform the actual Jutsu? Unless…_

"Hey, is there a way you could write the summoning seal on my hand? So I don't have to waste time with the scroll? Also, just what are the implications of the summons? Where do the toads come from?"

"Wow, good questions. Uh, yeah, I could put the seal on your hand if you don't mind tattoos."

"I already have one on my stomach."

"Point. As for the implications…uh, well what do you know about toad summons?"

"I know that they are one of the few if only known summons capable of performing Ninjutsu and hand signs, they have a wide range of abilities in the ninja arts, they can use anything from their tongue to weapons in battle, and they can range from the size of a small puppy to dwarfing the Hokage mountain. They can even use Senjutsu."

"Okay, pretty good, kid. That covers the implications that I can explain. As for where they come from, it's a place called Mount Myoboku. It takes either a month long travel through a maze of deception from Konoha or a reverse summons."

"What's it like?"

"You've just gotta see it for yourself; words don't do its beauty justice. I can give you a map of the way to get there before you leave."

"Okay, and if I've got this right, a reverse summons is where you summon the summoner to the place _of _the summons?"

"Got it in one. You really are Minato's son, aren't you?"

"The only thing I've got in common with my mom is my ability with a sword and her temper."

"Yeah, I noticed. You can use a sword like her too, huh? What's your preference?"

"A katana."

"Jeez, kid, you really do follow in your parents' footsteps. I thought you said you wanted to be different."

"I will make my own accomplishments, but I will also surpass all aspects of my parents' legacies to become the greatest. To me, there are no geniuses, only people who work harder then others to get where they are."

"Mm, well, if you're staying for at least a couple days then we can work on all of that tomorrow. Why don't you call your daughter back here? It's getting kind of late, after all."

Naruto nods. "They'll be here…now." On cue, a clone enters the room via sushin with a smiling little girl.

"Daddy! We had lots of fun!" The clone sets the girl down, before fading out of existence, and she runs to Naruto. He scoops her up with a happy smile of his own, and sets her in his lap.

"I'm glad, Emi-chan. Sorry if I scared you earlier, but I was just having a bad morning."

"'S okay, Daddy." She gives a cute roll of her shoulders.

"That's my girl. Emiko, I believe you already know who he is." Emiko looks at a smiling Jiraiya sitting in front of her.

"Toad Man! Hi, Toad Man."

Jiraiya gives a soft chuckle. "Hi Princess, it's nice to meet you. Your daddy has told me all about you."

"Nice ta meet you too."

"From what he tells me, you two used live in a place just like this. Is that right?"

"We do. The HQ, whatewes dat is, gotta do with Jiji."

"Wait, why didn't the old man offer you the Namikaze Estate? Or the Senju Compound?"

"He offered me both, believe it or not, but I turned him down on the residential improvements. Of course, I'm having the clone that I kept stationed back home take his fill of everything he can find in either of them and put them in our place."

"Oh, like wh-WHAT?! ARE YOU MENTAL?! What's so great about the old HQ? From what I heard, it's a total dump!"

"Well, a logical stance to take on the matter, I suppose. To put it simply, why would I? The HQ is luxurious a home enough for Emiko and me, better then any little civilian house but not too fancy either. It's simple, cozy, and filled with precious memories. It gave me shelter when I had none, and gave my daughter and I a home. Plus, it's completely free, not that I've ever had to worry about money. The HQ is my estate. The other two places of residency might belong to me by inheritance, but they have never been my real home."

"I get it. Well, at least you have sense enough to get all the valuables out of them."

"Yeah."

"So, Princess, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Dunno, 'cept a ninja."

"That's good. What do you like to do for fun?"

"Read 'n be whiff Daddy."

"Her favorite book is _Tales of A Gutsy Ninja_." Naruto inputs.

"No kidding? I'm glad you like it." Emiko nods, blushing cutely.

"Okay…what's your favorite game to play?"

"Ninja."

"How 'bout your favorite thing to eat?"

"Daddy's Deer Stew." Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at that one.

"What? Cooking can be manly, and I had to learn to cook so I could eat." Naruto defends.

"Can you sew and knit cute doilies too?"

"Shut up. And I had to learn to sew to fix my clothes." This causes Jiraiya to burst out laughing. Naruto kicks him in the leg, but it doesn't stop him.

The rest of the night is spent just talking and enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wakey, wakey, Naruto!" Naruto manages to jump out of bed in time before the Toad Sage can dump water on him.

"Awww! Your no fun." The glare of a bleary Naruto is still enough for him to put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. I told the clone you had on watch to take Emiko around Suna again today so you and I could train."

Naruto smothers a yawn with his hand, and nods in response. He also hides a small smile at seeing the Toad Sages swollen lips and cheek on the left side of his face, along with the black ring just underneath the bottom of his left eye.

_I'm surprised his speech isn't impaired. _Naruto thinks.

"Good. Then get showered, get dressed, and get down. I'll be waiting for you don in the lobby." Another nod is his response.

Ten minutes later, Naruto is awake and ready when he meets Jiraiya in front of the hotel's doors. The two engage in a little small talk while Jiraiya leads Naruto to the very edge of Suna; A training ground that is essentially a very big, very open, unrestricted and unoccupied sandbox.

"Alright, kid, here." Jiraiya tosses Naruto a small balloon from the backpack he brought with him. "The first step to mastering the Rasengan; popping that balloon with just your chakra."

Naruto looks at the balloon for literally a split second before it expands and bursts wind chakra emanating from between his hands. Jiraiya just sweat-drops and curses Minato's genius gene that his son had obviously inherited.

"Alright, try popping this with just your chakra." Jiraiya tosses a small rubber ball that the blonde effortlessly catches.

_Hmmm. The Rasengan is a spiraling sphere of wind. For an attack like that, it can't be just pure Nature Transformation…but manipulation of th nature to it…The same process but a tougher exterior to break? The answer; toughen up your attack from the first time. This doesn't necessarily mean more is better…stronger…Oh! He wants me to condense the chakra while forming it._

Jiraiya watches as Naruto intently turns the ball in his hands for about five minutes straight. Naruto narrows his eyes as he holds the ball in a single, outstretched hand. One…two…three…and the ball bubbles slightly before it explodes. Naruto gives a big, foxy grin while the ground suddenly rushes up to meet Jiraiya very quickly.

"Damn you and your genius, Minato." Jiraiya mutters while spitting out sand and brushing himself off. "How'd you figure it out, Naruto?"

"Well, it was the same step but with a tougher material. I thought their had to be something more then just gathering the element, or more of it, and the answer to manipulate it by condense the element while gathering it came to me."

Jiraiya sighs. "So, can you guess the third step?"

"Put it all together?"

"You hit the nail on the head. Minato had a great deal of difficulty with this step, because the shell to the Rasengan to hold the chakra was tough to grasp. Let's see if you can get that on the first try, then, smart guy." Naruto hums, plopping down in the sand cross-legged and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

_Dad could form the Rasengan single-handed, but there has to be a trick to the shell…Imagine a barrier that expands with the wind…trapping it inside and solid enough to hold like it's in a box. How do you form that if your already condensing the chakra? Maybe it doesn't have to be solid…but sturdy? Do you do something special to the condensing process? To help in making the shell? No…wait a minute…the Rasengan is a spiraling sphere…that means the nature has to be spinning rapidly. No, no…the spinning of the wind keeps it together…right? I'll try that two-handed for now._

So-thinking, Naruto extends both his hands out like he's holding a ball in them. He closes his eyes, and concentrates. In his mind, Naruto pictures the spinning velocity of a tornado and the spinning blades of a fan. He feels the chakra gather in his hands, he half-focuses on making it dense. At the same time, Naruto begins extending his thoughts outward like they're tangible. He can feel the wind spinning. If gets faster with every passing second and expands.

"HOLY S****! OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Are Jiraiya's last words before he collapses in spasms and foaming at the mouth. Naruto opens his eyes as he hears the bodily thump to the sand.

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya!" The Rasengan in Naruto's hands dissipates as he rushes to the Toad Sage's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya slowly blinks awake to the sound of a mechanical beep.

"Hey, Toad Man, are you okay?" Jiraiya looks to his left to see Naruto sitting in a chair beside him after realizing he's in a hospital bed.

Faster then even Naruto can react, Jiraiya has the boy pulled to his face by the collar of his white t-shirt. Naruto chuckles nervously as he feels a bead of sweat run down his back.

"I, uh, I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry?! I'm too damn old for this crap, you brat! You. Made. Me. Have. A. Heart. Attack! You could at least _warn me _before pulling a stunt like that on a guy!" Jiraiya says all this while he begins to, none too gently, shake Naruto by the collar.

"Okay, okay, I said I was sorry!" Naruto says after Jiraiya finally lets him go. He gets a grumpy grow in response.

"Let's get out of here, I'm fine." Naruto only sighs.

Can you wait, like, two hours before you just walk off a heart attack?"

"That you were the cause of, you brat."

"Just humor me, okay? I don't want you to die on me."

"You worried about me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm worried about you; your family."

"Don't get sappy on me, kid." Naruto sees the smile on his face that says other then his grumble would suggest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Naruto managed to convince the nurses to let a restless Jiraiya go from hospital custody. Much to Jiraiya's protest, Naruto insisted on going back to the hotel to pick up the toad contract, (Jiraiya was staying at their same hotel and kept the scroll in his sealed off room.) and some ink and brushes before going back to the training ground. Emiko had decided she wanted to stay with them after they found her and the clone in her and Naruto's room. So, Naruto made sure three clones were with them, in case she needed to be out of harm's way fast, and got her comfortable underneath an umbrella.

"Alright, Naruto. I want you to bite down on your thumb and smear the toad contract with blood after you sign your name." Naruto does as instructed, wincing as his teeth sink into the digit.

Holding out his right hand, he let's Jiraiya make the careful strokes to re-create the summoning seal on his skin. The scorching sun has the ink dry in only a few minutes. While circulating chakra to the new seal, Naruto smears the seal with blood and performs the hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **In a poof of smoke, a small orange toad with purple markings around his eyes and stomach appears on Naruto's head.

"Yo. I'm Gamakichi, but you can just call me Kichi."

"Nice to meet you, Kichi, I'm Naruto."

"Heh, nice name."

"It's more a symbolic connection to my family then to be taken literal in translation, like tradition."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do you got any candy?"

"Emiko has some that she got around town." Naruto walks over to his daughter, munching on some butterscotch candies. "Emiko, this is Kichi, he's my summons. Kichi this is my daughter, Emiko. Honey, do you mind sharing your candy?"

Emiko shakes her head no, staring with wide eyes at the little toad. Naruto sets Kichi down on the blanket, and Emiko holds out some candy to the little toad. Gamakichi happily laps up the candy in one fell swoop of his tongue.

"So, this cutie is your daughter? She doesn't look like you, and aren't you too young to be a pop?" Emiko giggles at being called 'cutie'.

"Emiko is my adopted daughter whom I've raised since I found her three years ago as a baby. I was only nine then, and I'm twelve now."

"Cool. Thanks for sharing, Cutie, mind if I hang Naru-kun?"

"Not at all. Would you mind answering a couple questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay, are there any rules to summoning your kind?"

"Sorry, Naru-kun, you gotta take it up with Pops."

"Pops?"

"My old man, the chief toad."

"Oh, so all I have to do is summon him and get his approval?"

"Ha! You may have summoned on the first try, kid, but only a true summoning master with a lot of chakra and control can summon Gamabunta."

Naruto sends a weak glare to the Sannin. "I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune's Jinchuriki; I have plenty of chakra. Did you also miss the part where I made a Rasengan on the first try? That should answer the control part. I have been training since I was too, Toad Man, I think I'll be fine al in all."

"Speaking of, what did you work on when you were little?"

"I started out on pure chakra control in the room of my orphanage by climbing the walls and ceiling after Jiji gave me some books on the subject. From there I worked on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu as I found scrolls and learned from the village archives. I have a great many Jutsus and weapons thanks to the trash-diving days of my earlier youth, and with my advanced chakra control I can even perform basic medical Jutsus."

"I see. So what happened with you and the old man that he never knew you'd left?"

"Thrown out." Naruto corrects. "Jiji just stopped visiting on my birthdays by the time I was four, and those were the only days he _would _visit. I told him I understood, but I knew he really just didn't care enough. No matter how mad at him I should be for everything, I just can't be. The years of hating the village make it hard to hate anymore, especially when the people that do care keep growing."

"Kid, if I were you, the old man would have died. Anybody ever tell you that you're far too forgiving? Yet you aren't all that forgiving at the same time, so you are just a mystery."

"I guess. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Kichi, who big is your dad?"

"Bunta dwarfs the Hokage Monument." Jiraiya answers. "You better have the clones get Princess a safe distance before you attempt to summon him."

"Thanks for the heads up. You heard him," Naruto turns to one of the clones. "Take her back to the hotel to be safe." Naruto watches as the clone leaves in a flash of orange with Emiko.

Kichi jumps up on Naruto's head again. "This is so cool! Your actually goanna summon Pops!"

Naruto laughs. It's a strong, warm laughter. "Yeah, hold on tight, Kichi."

The little toad takes a literal meaning to his words as Naruto jumps away several yards with chakra-enhanced bursts. Biting his thumb for a third time, Naruto smears the now glowing seal on his hand and does the hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouts as he uses some of the Kyubi's chakra. Suddenly, he feels himself lifted off the ground, shaking in a rumbling quake.

"JIRAIYA, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" Booms the very loud voice of a _giant _toad, whom Naruto finds he's standing on top of.

The toad is a rusty-reddish color with dark red marks where Kichi's are. The toad has a blue coat similar to Kichi too, but he has a pipe and a large scar over his left eye. Naruto hops down onto the toad's snout, and the toad goes cross-eyed to get a good look at the insect-sized human on his nose.

"Excuse me, Chief Toad Gamabunta-sama, but I was the one to call you from Mount Myoboku. I deeply apologize if I have committed a transgression in disturbing you someway. However, there was a reason to your summons."

Bunta grunts. "Polite and respectful you may be, human, I doubt that a mere child could summon ME."

"It's true, Pop. He summoned me, and then I saw him summon you!"

"Kichi? Very well, boy, if my son says you have summoned me, then I believe it. My son is no liar. I ask your name and the reason for my summons."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Gamabunta-sama, I have just signed the summoning contract for your kind and ask permission to summon you and your kin. Also, I am the third Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, so I have plenty of chakra to summon you."

"SO, YOU ARE MINATO'S SON? WELL, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET TO MEET YOU AFTER THAT NIGHT!"

"You were summoned the night of the Kyubi's attack on Konoha?" Naruto asks with a raised brow.

"Yes, I fought that fox-gaki while Minato set up the sealing ritual. You have grown, Naruto, how old are you now?"

"Twelve years, sir."

"Tell me, Naruto, how are you in the ninja arts? How much of your father's legacy have you inherited? I'm sure you are powerful to have summoned me, even with that gaki's chakra."

"I am of Jonin-level but not title. I have already revived most of my father's legacy including the Harashin, the Rasengan, and now his summons."

"YOU MASTERED THE HIRASHIN AND THE RASENGAN?"

"I will be happy to have Jiraiya explain it, but back to the topic at hand, do I have the permission to summon you and your family?"

"Consider it granted. I'm certain your father would be proud of you, Naruto. Continue on your path and make yourself a great legend."

"Thank you, Gamabunta-sama, I will. You see before you the future Orange Nova of Konoha, the greatest Hokage who will unite all the ninja nations."

"Call me Bunta. Good luck, Naruto. I hope to hear great things, and Kichi, be home by dinner." With that Gamabunta vanishes and Naruto finds himself falling.

Using Wind Release; Wind Stream from his mouth, Naruto lands safely as Jiraiya, Emiko, and the clone all reappear. They all jump to congratulate and pat him on the back.

"Wow, nice going, Naruto. You even got Bunta's approval."

"Good Job, Daddy!"

"Nice work Naru-kun."

"Thanks guys. Hey Jiraiya, I'm going to work on the Rasengan later, just so you know."

"You know, your dad never actually finished the Rasengan. He wanted it to be a Wind release Jutsu but he couldn't finish it and add the chakra affinity."

"Oh? Well, that gives me something to do then."

"I thought it might."

"Alright guys, what do you say we go around town?"

"Sound's like fun~" Jiraiya sing-songs.

"No drinking or lady-friends; we have a child with us, Jiraiya."

"Awww!" Naruto just shakes his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men watch as the energetic young girl is busy pointing out shops and explaining the things she and the clone had done there. It has been a peaceful and hectic afternoon, but an enjoyable one nonetheless. They were currently walking through the open market stalls at the heart of Suna, shopping for souvenirs for everybody back in Konoha.

"Oh! There's a fountain! Daddy, can I go make a wish?"

"Sure Emi-chan, here." Naruto hands her a twenty-five cent Ryo and watches as she dashes off towards the fountain about twenty feet away. Naruto takes his eyes off her for a few moments to continue scanning the stalls.

_Let's see…I got a fan for Sasuke plus the info on Itachi, two copies Jiraiya's latest issue of Icha Icha for Kakashi and Jiji, a noodle recipe book for Ichiraku, a necklace for Ayame, a Sakura petal-designed flower vase for Sakura, a bottle of sake for when I meet Tsunade, a book on Suna history for Iruka…_

A thump registers in Naruto's mind dimly as he goes through his list. It's quickly followed by something that makes his blood freeze in his veins.

AAAAAAHHHHH DADDY!"

"Damn, you little brat, you sure got a set of lungs."

Naruto whirls around at the sound of his daughter's scream, he doesn't remember even spotting her or moving, and holds a kunai to the throat of a big kid with cat ears. He holds his daughter by the collar of her white, cotton dress. Since Naruto's behind him it's easy to whisper in his ear.

"Let my daughter go, you bastard, before I cut out your throat." He can feel the fear radiating off the kid, despite the sight of his Suna ninja headband.

"K-Kankuro!" Naruto hardly spares a glance at the four-ponytailed, blonde girl now in a fighting stance.

"T-Temari…"

"Kankuro, you have one warning. Let. My. Daughter. Go. Five…Four…" Kankuro immediately drops Emiko completely. A clone is there to catch her and sushin back to an intently observing Jiraiya. Naruto backs away but does not drop his guard.

"What the hell gives a foreign ninja right to attack a resident Suna-nin?"

Naruto turns a frosty glare to Temari. "When that Suna-nin attacks and holds captive my daughter with the intent to do harm."

"Daughter? That kid is a toddler, and you aren't even thirteen I bet."

"I don't have to explain myself, Ponytail." Naruto growls.

"Kankuro, Temari, enough. You both embarrass our village."

Naruto, Temari and Kankuro all whirl around at the sound of the new voice's arrival. Naruto takes in the appearance of the boy in Suna attire with red hair, a gourd on his back, and circles under his eyes like a raccoon. He still does not lower his weapon. This boy has an unstable look in his eye, and his voice is quiet and desolate like a madman waiting to snap. Naruto can also feel a faintly familiar presence around him. This boy was somebody to watch out for.

"G-Gaara…" Both Kankuro and Temari stammer, but they are both ignored while the two boys have a staring contest of wills.

"Your name, Shinobi-san?" The boy won't take his eyes from Naruto's cold and emotionless ones.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. You?" Neither will Naruto avert his gaze from Gaara's murderous one.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I apologize for my teammates distasteful display."

"Apology accepted. Though I must comment that, had you been in Konoha, your teammate would have been killed immediately and without so much as a thought to anything."

"Excuse me? Well, we are not in your crappy little village. So, I'll let you-" Naruto gives him such an intense look of pure murderous intent and loathing that it makes the boy pass out on the spot.

"Kankuro!" Temari cries, but she doesn't move for fear of catching the look her teammate was given. Gaara's gaze only flickers to the unconscious boy for a second before returning to Naruto's now calmer look.

"You have killed before." It isn't a question, but Naruto gives the slightest of nods in response.

"In the name of protection for my daughter, I have spilt the blood of the lowly scum that have dared to attempt her harm. I am also ready take many lives in the name of protecting my village."

"You…interest me, Naruto. You and I have things in common." A bloodthirsty smile works it's way onto Gaara's face.

_Is he trying to say…a Jinchuriki? Is that why Jiraiya is here in Suna? The darkness in his eyes…is he what I could've been without Emiko? Is this what Sasuke would have eventually become because of Itachi? This pain…it hurts just to gaze at him. How lonely he must have been…_

"Gaara-san, would you like to tell me these things we have in common?"

"Why should Gaara have to explain any-" Temari starts.

"Temari. Be quiet or…I'll kill you." Temari shuts up and Naruto raises a brow with a curious look.

"You would kill your own teammate? Merely for her being annoying to you?"

"That is my purpose."

"Excuse me?"

"It's simple, really, my existence is to kill. It is the path of ninja, correct? That is what Mother told me when I was small, but I kill whomever I please whenever it is in my interest to do so."

_Mother? Does he mean his Tailed Beast? That would make sense. Nobody would be capable of implanting such bloodlust and twisted ideals inside of a person unless they were constant whispers and in their heads from an early age. No human would be capable of this logic no matter how power hungry they are…only a beast. _

"Gaara, I would like to discuss ideology with you more. Would you care to accompany me to a…more quiet place?"

Another thin, bloodthirsty smile appears. "Temari take Kankuro and leave."

Naruto sends a signal to his clone, relaying the message for them to go to the hotel and stay there. Naruto watches as Temari moves to pick up the unconscious body of Kankuro, and he makes three clones to help her. She only gives him a spiteful look, but doesn't interject when the clones are carrying her teammate away. After they are gone, Naruto gives a small, warm smile to the still unnervingly smiling boy.

"Let's go." Naruto nods and follows Gaara as he leads the way to a cliff overlooking the village.

"Why have you chosen this place?"

"Because I like it up here."

Naruto takes a seat next to Gaara with their feet dangling off the cliff's ledge. Naruto looks at the boy, staring down at his village, with honest curiosity.

"Gaara, I will share with you my story, but only for an equivalent exchange." At this, Gaara's gaze moves to him, and he nods once.

"I would like to here your story…you strike me as one of my kind, yet you are very different."

"I have chosen a different path then you. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, and it's because of that how I know the hatred you feel. My village lashed out at the beast they thought I had become because I contained him. They beat me to near-death, ignored my existence, and looked at me with both fear and contempt. I was traveling down that same road as you very quickly with no one to call a loved one or a place to truly call home. The people of my village threw me to the streets without care that I was a mere child. I found shelter and a means to provide for myself, but still no home.

I found my daughter, abandoned on the street much like I was, and I couldn't leave her. She was so much more helpless then I was, and had I left her, I would become like those whom I hated. She is now my entire world, who gave me a home and love when I had none. That is why I attacked your teammate, because he threatened her. Gaara, the smallest ray of light can obliterate all darkness. Find those you wish to protect and those that matter to you, and you will find the love you crave that is carved into your skin. It will make your hate pointless, and the need to kill only necessary to those that threaten what you wish to protect."

"How do I find such things? It is pointless to in this world, as it is."

"It is never pointless to find and protect those that can love and care about you, Gaara. If you truly believe that, then I pity you. I wish to help you, Gaara, as that is my existence."

"Explain." Gaara's voice is commanding, but he merely looks curious.

"Well, after I found my daughter, I became determined to prove to others that their hate of me would not affect or influence me as I had proven to myself when taking her in. When I took away the hate I had aimed at my village, I saw a sight that truly saddened me. I saw people lost in the hate they had for me, lost and confused but thinking logically. They were united by their hate and broken, divided, as true human beings. I saw how they looked to a leader for answers, and knew I had the answers to give them. I thought that if I became Hokage, they would listen to my answers and I would guide them to a truly united peace and harmony.

I knew that it wasn't only in my village, but the whole world that was like this. It was proven to me when I found my daughter; she is clearly from a foreign nation. I wanted to see as little of such wandering as possible. What would have been the point for me to make my village so, when my daughter would see what I try to lessen when she leaves the comforts of home behind? It is now my ambition to do as I desire to the entire ninja world, to unite them all in harmony and peace with themselves and each other. I will make the world see the light, even if not in this lifetime. I will be the Orange Nova, a star leaving a permanent light of change."

"I do not understand…Your words…they contradict my own existence."

"A story for a story. Will you tell me the reason behind why you feel such a purpose?"

"I took the life of the woman I was supposed to call mother in the process of being born... in order to become the world's strongest Shinobi... an incarnation of sand was implanted inside of me...She is my mother. Shukaku the Ichibi.

To them, my village, I'm simply an object from the past that they wish will disappear. Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this, I could find no answer. But as you live, you need a reason. Otherwise, it's the same as being dead.

I then came to this conclusion; I exist to kill every human besides myself. Fighting only for yourself, living while only loving yourself. If you think that everybody else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better then that world. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue to feel that joy of living, my existence will not vanish. A soul needs a purpose to live and so I concluded that my purpose was to kill everyone besides myself. I felt alive."

"And my words contradict such logic, because they are telling you that you can find someone to love. If that is what this world is, what humans are... There is no future. Understanding and faith... If you take those away, all that's left is fear. I can't accept immoral methods or giving up. My path won't allow it, Gaara."

"Love is just a word to me, nothing more and nothing less. Giving Mother blood makes her happy. The corpse's crimson, bitter tears flow and mingle though the endless sand. Feeding the chaos in me and making me stronger"

"That is not love, Gaara. Shukaku is only using you to fulfill her desires. She took advantage of you. Love; that is the thing that makes the world worth living in, what makes every day hold purpose. It connects you to precious, irreplaceable people, and it comes in many different variations depending on relationships. There is the bond of parent and child, sibling love, romantic love, grandparental love, family bonds. Tell me Gaara, what about your father? Did you have no one else besides Shukaku to fill your head with the lies you know?"

"I…Kazekage-sama doesn't think of me as a child, merely a worthless offspring. Kankuro and Temari follow their father's example and alienate me. I am only a weapon for the village, the only thing I am useful for to Kazekage-sama…"

"The Kazekage is your father, and your teammates your siblings? Does the man wish to remind you of his hatred wherever you go?"

"I am unstable…so he placed those that understand me to watch me."

"Gaara…your father may resent you because of your mother's death…but know that you are not responsible. You are not a tool for the village because of what you hold inside of you, but a person placed under an unfair burden. Your siblings fear you because the Kazekage fed them lies. You can prove all of them wrong, show them their hate has no affect on you. Aim to prove them wrong and find someone you want to protect. Look only forward Gaara, walk only forward. Eventually…you will have turned your backs on the ones that did the same to you.

Your village is like mine, lost in it's hatred and fear of you, so don't blame them. After all, it is their leader's fault for blaming you. If you wish to prove to yourself the truth of my words, then ask your siblings why they fear you. Do not be angered, and do not seek to kill. Gaara, for now, only look for answers."

"And I look for this love when I find these answers?"

"Yes. Gaara, I wish to see you again someday. Please tell me how you are doing then. I have to get back to my little girl." With that, Naruto stands as he's smiling wistfully.

"Wait…Naruto…can I come see…her?"

"You want to meet my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to see what a true parent's love for their child is like? Or do you seek to understand the light that saved me from the dark?"

"Both…I want…to understand."

"I see. Come on, and I'll take you to her."

"No…could you…bring her here?"

"Gaara, the only other person with her is Jiraiya. I know he will not look at you as they do. Just ignore the villagers' looks. If you do as I have told you, eventually you will be able to face them."

"I fear them…as much as they fear me…my uncle…he was one of them when I thought he loved me. He is the reason for my scar."

"I am sorry. Your uncle seemed like an idiot, but maybe he had a reason for what he did."

"A reason?"

"Maybe he loved you too much to show that he was truly different, but maybe not."

"I see…thank…thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome. C'mon, I don't like to keep her waiting."

The two head back to the hotel in silence. Gaara lost in thought, and Naruto thinking of the future. As they walk into the hotel lobby, Naruto notices the sand at Gaara's feet following him like a puppy. When they walk into the hotel room, Emiko and Jiraiya both look to Gaara in surprise.

"Who's he, Daddy?"

"This is a new friend of mine. He wanted to meet you Emiko, his name's Gaara. Gaara this is Emiko, my daughter." Naruto sees Gaara staring at Emiko, and pushes him toward Emiko. He doesn't fail to notice the sand stand at attention. "Why don't you two talk while Jiraiya and I go run an errand?"

Before anybody can protest, Naruto is dragging Jiraiya out of the room by the collar and shutting the door behind them. Emiko and Gaara engage in an awkward staring contest for a few seconds.

"Hi, wanna play?" Emiko gestures to the half finished block tower she's made in the middle of the floor. Gaara hesitantly nods, settling on his knees and putting the tower together.

_Is this…playing? I always wanted to do this as a child…it's nice_. Gaara thinks to himself, giving the smallest of smiles.

"So, how'd you know Daddy, Onii-chan?"

Gaara is taken aback by being called a big brother, and freezes before answering carefully. "He…Naruto is…a person…trying to help me."

"Why da you need help?"

"I…I'm lost."

"That's no fun. Onii-chan, you seem sad."

Gaara looks to the little girl, looking at him with a puzzled and kind face. _Is this worry…for me?_

"I…I suppose…that I…" Gaara stumbles over his words.

"Are you lonely, Onii-chan?" It takes him a full minute before he can answer.

"…Yes…"

"Why are you lonely? Don't ya have fwiends?"

Gaara can only shake his head no. He registers a strange pain in his chest at admitting that to this girl.

"…but Daddy's your fwiend, right?"

_Naruto…my friend? Naruto Uzumaki…and myself…we are two of a kind from different worlds. He reaches out to me for reasons I can't understand. He undoes everything I've known with words. Telling me to find someone I'd give my life for...out of love…Is that why Uncle did that…for me, too? Can I be Naruto's friend? Can I be like Naruto Uzumaki and see the light? Light…Naruto…Is he the light itself? This girl…how did she save him? Why is she so important to him? Love…a father's love…what does it feel like to be loved?_

"Naruto…I don't know…"

"I'll be your fwiend too."

"Wh-What…?"

"Emiko 'n Onii-chan can be fwiends…then Gaara-Oniichan won't be lonely."

"You…you want to be…my friend?" Gaara can feel a burning behind his eyes, and something other then pain fill his chest.

"Yeah. I like you, Onii-chan."

"You…but…I-I'm…" Gaara stares in disbelief at this girl. _Does she not know what I am? _

"What?" Emiko tilts her head at him. _If I tell her…she could hate me. Why am I sad at that thought? I've only just met this girl._

"…A monster…" Gaara brings his gaze to his lap, the burning in his eyes becoming stronger as he blinks back tears. _Tears? Why am I crying?_

Before Gaara can react, He feels something crash into his chest. Tiny arm's struggle to wrap all the way around him, and he stiffens at the contact. Fear and confusion pound in his heart as he looks to see that Emiko has buried her head in his shoulder.

_She…She's hugging…me…It's been so long…but I recognize this feeling. _The sand finally stops jumping at Gaara's heels.

"Onii-chan, not a monster. Onii-chan, be Daddy and Emi's fwiends. Don't be sad…Don't be lonely…no one is alone. Pees be my fwiend." Gaara feels something wet run down his cheeks.

_Why? Why are these people so kind to me? Am I in the wrong? Is…this what love is? I feel so warm…so happy…I'm crying._

Slowly, awkwardly, Gaara wills his arms to wrap around the little girl so openly and emotionally effecting him. He starts choking, sobbing as the tears fall. He feels warmth and the pain is fading. If only for now, Gaara wants to stay in this little girl's embrace. He wants to find this feeling…love…for his own.

"It's okay, Onii-chan, cry." Emiko rubs his back with her little hand, and Gaara openly cries harder. He feels so exposed, but it feels good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Jiraiya and Naruto are having a talk of their own.

"Why did you leave him in the room with Emiko? You do know what he is right?"

"I know that he is the neglected Jinchuriki of Shukaku the Ichibi, the One-tail. He's so lost, Jiraiya. He thinks that the entirety of his existence is to kill people for his father. The Kazekage won't even look at him like a son, calling him offspring. His siblings, who we ran into today, are on his team to 'keep an eye on him' cause he's ''unstable'. The Kazekage resents him because Gaara's mother died at his birth. Shukaku has put the twisted ideas in his head, saying killing will make her happy, and that she's his 'Mother'."

"And you thought it was a good idea to leave _that _in the room with your three-year-old daughter? Alone?"

"I have told him of us and my dream. He wants to know what a real father is like. Jiraiya I'm trying to help him. He won't harm her, trust me."

"That's a lot of trust, kid. What if Emiko sets him off?"

"What do you think a sweet little three-year-old girl is going to say that will invoke her death? Emiko knows the differences we Jinchuriki face, she knows the hateful things people do."

"Alright, kid, alright. Jeez, anybody ever tell you you're a wise fool?"

"I've been called either/or, not both."

"Well you are. Let's go."

"Is he the reason that you're in Suna?" Jiraiya stops in his tracks at the question.

"What?"

"Are you gathering info on the Suna Jinchuriki?"

"That and working for the Kazekage under the old man's orders, why?"

"I want you to set up something for me. Can I use the toads as messengers to send letters between Gaara and I? Do I need the Kazekage's permission?"

"No, I can say it's for my business and send them to meet Gaara at a location of your choosing."

"Alright, I'll talk to him, then. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walk back in, the two freeze at the sight they see. Gaara and Emiko are hugging in the middle of the floor, and Gaara's crying. Naruto is the first to recover, walking over an placing a hand on his shoulder. Emiko looks up from Gaara's shoulder and gives a sad smile.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's just happy, Daddy. Me 'n you are his first fwiends."

"Ah, I see. That's very nice of you, Emiko. I've gotta talk to Gaara for a minute, okay?"

At this Gaara looks up at him with a tear-stained face. Naruto gives him a happy, warm smile. Leaving Emiko in the room with Jiraiya, Naruto patiently waits until Gaara stops crying and dries his tears. A warm hand rests on his shoulder until he calms down.

"My daughter is a very caring little girl. It doesn't matter if you are young, old, mean, or something else entirely; that little girl will reach out with a smile to be your friend. I'm very happy she reached out to you, you need it more then anybody."

"This feeling of warmth and safety…is this…the love of a friend?"

"Yes. The love a child can give, full of innocence and unconditional care."

"She calls me…Onii-chan…"

"Then she looks at you as a brother and a friend, you now know sibling love as well. The kind a younger sibling can give, it is important. As well as older sibling love."

"So, I should still…confront Temari and Kankuro?"

"Yes."

"Naruto…thank you for…everything."

"I will always help those in need, Gaara. I'm very glad to consider you a friend, as well as a friend to my daughter. We are leaving Suna tomorrow for Kumo, and I would like to keep in contact with you. I have toad summons that can act as messengers between the two of us, but I need to know where to send them to you."

For the first time in a long time, Gaara gives a truly happy smile. "The cliff I took you to…I go up there everyday for most of the afternoon until dusk. I'm glad we can keep in touch."

"So am I, and I'm sure Emi-chan is too. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, I'm afraid I must be getting home. Please tell Emiko I had a fun time." Just then, the door opens, and a very bashful Emiko walks out with her hands behind her back.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Gaara looks to him before nodding and crouching on his heels to Emiko's level.

"Emiko, I had a fun time today. Naruto says you can send letters to me with the toad summons after you leave. Would you like that?"

Emiko nods, staring with a cute blush at her pigeon-toed feet. Without a word she extends her arms out from behind her back. She holds out a grey rabbit, with a yellow ribbon around it's neck and blue-green eyes, towards Gaara.

"I bought dish the day a 'fore. Want Onii-chan to have it." She explains finally managing to look up at Gaara's surprised eyes with a smile. "Matches Onii-chan's eyes."

Gaara stares wide-eyed at the animal, his mind flashing back to the teddy bear his uncle had given him as a child. "Th-thank you…Emiko…I like it."

Gaara tenderly takes the toy from the girl, tucking it under his arm like he did with the teddy bear so long ago. He gives the girl a happy smile, one he would wear as a child with his uncle. Carefully, Gaara brings his other arm around and wraps her in a brief hug.

"I'm happy, Emiko. Thank you for making me happy. I look forward to hearing from you, be safe."

"Welcome, Onii-chan. I will 'n I'll miss you. You be safe, too."

"I will."

"Pinkie promise?" Emiko gently pulls away, holding out her tiny pinkie finger to the red-head.

"Promise." Slowly, Gaara extends his pinkie, wraps it around Emiko's, and shakes once.

Emiko gives him a bright smile. "Okay! Bye-Bye, Gaara-Oniichan!"

"Bye…" Both boys watch the girl dash back into the room, giggling.

Gaara stands and says a final farewell to Naruto, walking home with the rabbit still tucked close. Gaara doesn't get the courage to confront Temari or Kankuro that night, and he doesn't answer their questions about where he was or where he got the rabbit. Instead, he locks himself in his room and lies back on his bed while holding the rabbit above him.

"Our eyes…do match…"

And for the first time in years, Gaara laughs. It starts as a small chuckle, erupting into full-blown laugh. Tears of laughter run down his face as the rabbit falls into his chest. Gaara laughs himself to sleep, promising to confront his siblings before the first letter from his friends arrives and holding the toy close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww! I cried while writing this, it's too sweet!

Gaara was actually the whole reason I had them going to Suna. Naruto and Gaara bromance forever! :) I thought that Gaara and Emiko scene was the best one so far.

Next chapter is Tsunade and Naruto, woo-hoo! As you read, Tsunade will have no clue about Naruto, or that Kushina was even pregnant. That was actually a request from blackbs that I decided would be really interesting to see.

Jiraiya is a total idiot, but I'm actually in-between hating and liking him. I know, he left Naruto after being dubbed his Godfather, but do you really think he was Godfather material? I think the least he could have done, though, was left the toad summoning contract and instructions on the Rasengan for Naruto. If not sending his toads to check on and communicate with Naruto. In the end, people just never really gave a damn about him to do even the minimum and it makes me feel even sorrier for Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is; the next chapter!

I've had some people asking me about the pairing I want to do for this story…and I was thinking about somebody but I can't really give it away because that would spoil a lot.

I know someone suggested Shizune, and I'm not really against age gaps, (My parents are ten years apart) but I just don't see Shizune having a romantic connection with Naruto, who's not even a teenager. You guys will just have to read to find out ;)

To make it easier, A list of who it won't be will be in the bottom AN.

To blackbs because I can't find your profile to pm you if you are an author; I appreciate your ideas and I will feel free to use or disregard them as I please. I am very happy when fans give advice for plot elements and I do not take offense whatsoever.

To nero walker for the same reason; I am planning on Naruto helping some people, but I think I'll leave Hinata and Hanabi alone…for the most part anyway. I'm debating on giving the sisters' personalities some tweaks, but their capabilities are fine to me. Though, I'm not a hundred percent on that decision yet,

Speaking of tweaks, Sasuke, for the most part, will remain the same in personality. He'll be a little bit more lost, but he will still tend to let his ego inflate at times. This may cause some friction for the story, but you'll just have to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Alright, kid, you be careful. Tell Hime hi for me, and watch her temper." _Jiraiya's parting words at the gate that morning echo in Naruto's head. _Senju Tsunade…I have to be careful where I tread in conversation with her._

Thanks to his clones and finally altering all of his father's kunai, Naruto manages to make it to Kumo in only two days. He also had a few more clones (under henge) re-stationed in Konoha as he was passing through. The land of Kumo is rocky and covered in mist, but is nice overall. Emiko looks around from atop her father's shoulders curiously.

"Well…I guess we'd better get to the tower." With that, Naruto makes off for what he can only guess is the tower; the tallest building in sight.

Naruto enters and sees a lady at the reception desk. Looking around, he sees many ninja walking around with Kumo-nin headbands. Cautiously, Naruto walks to the desk and sets Emiko on the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but may I politely inquire if this is the Raikage Tower? I only wandered in her because it was the tallest building to sight."

The young twenty-something-year-old with short black hair laughs a mousy little laugh. "You must be very lucky then, Shinobi-san, this is indeed the Raikage Tower. Welcome to Kumo and how may I help?"

"Thank you, ma'am, I see Kumo has much hospitality to offer. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my daughter, Emiko Uzumaki." Naruto pats the curious but happily smiling little girl on the head.

"Oh no, you must be her Onii-chan. You are far too young to be a father!"

"I may be so in biological standards, but, once a legal adult, you are free to pursue such legal options as adoption." A smile thinly veils the strained annoyance. He was prepared for such things, but Naruto didn't like the unintentionally rude comments.

"Awww! Bless your heart!" Naruto only sheepishly smiles, and Emiko blushes.

"Yes, um, I am a Shinobi of Konoha and I will be staying as a guest in Kumo for a few days."

"Oh, I see. A vacation is it?"

"Of sorts, I suppose, yes. My little one hasn't seen much of the world, so I thought visiting a few places would open her mind."

"What a good father. The Raikage shall be notified of your arrival, and we shall send someone should he request you."

"It is much appreciated. Oh, and I have a friend I'm searching for here, some distant family. Would you please give me the name of the most popular casino and bar here?"

"Ah, the Kumo Slots and Lightning Tavern."

"I see. Well, we must be going to find the closest hotel. Thank you for all of the help you've given me, ma'am."

"It's not a problem."

With a final farewell, Naruto picks Emiko up and heads out in search of a place to stay. They find a place not too far and get set up in the only available room. After dropping off some of their things, Naruto seals the room and leaves Emiko with a clone. After three attempts, Naruto locates both establishments and sends a clone to scour the bar while he hits the casino. After buying the minimum number of chips one can start with in the casino, Naruto sets out to look for his relative.

While searching, Naruto hits a few of the games and makes an armful-sized pile of chips. Some could say he has luck, others that knew him would recall an old saying from Whirlpool: "Never bet against an Uzumaki." Often used in tandem with, "Never piss off the Uzumaki."

It doesn't take but a half-hour for the clone to report no findings at the bar. An hour and armful of chips later, Naruto comes to a poker table surrounded by a small, betting crowd. Naruto can't help but wonder why people are betting on the outcome of a poker game. He, however, gets his answer when a chakra signature flares and the table is sent flying into the nearest wall. The crowd scatters like ants under a boot, leaving a very peeved, very busty, blonde woman who resembles very much an angry monster attacking a town.

"Damn it! Shizune, how much money do we have left?" The one who could only be the legendary sucker and Sannin turns to a younger and exact opposite of a woman who holds…a pig wearing make-up?

"Uh, not much, only enough to buy some bare essential supplies before we leave."

"How badly do we need supplies?"

"Uh…badly?"

"I'll take that as 'we can play another round'."

"B-but Tsunade-sama!" The young woman, Shizune, sputters.

"Excuse me," Both heads snap to a gently smiling Naruto. "But I'd like to place a wager."

Tsunade's eyes flicker to his treasure-load of chips with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Deal."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's protests are ignored.

"Name the game." Tsunade commands the blonde stranger.

"Blackjack." The smile grows to a sportsman-like grin.

"Okay, let's go." They walk to the nearest table, the young dealer cowering in fear from Tsunade's earlier display.

"One moment, Tsunade-san, I'd like to place a little more then chips on this wager." Tsunade's, Shizune's, and the pig's eyes narrow skeptically.

"What's that?"

"Should you lose, I'd like to discuss some business regarding your home village of Konoha with you." Now all the eyes widen, then Tsunade's narrow again.

"Did the old man send you? If he did, I'm not interested and you can leave now."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me, Tsunade-san. One of your dear friends from back home sent me to say hello, yes, but it was not Hokage-Jiji."

"Jiji? Odd nickname. Who are you, then?"

"I will only reveal that should you lose."

Tsunade's silent for a moment, looking Naruto up and down while weighing her options. "You…look like someone I knew…Fine, it's a deal."

Naruto gives a wide grin. "Wonderful."

The dealer shakily deals two cards to each. Naruto's top card is a Jack, Tsunade's is an ace. Both look at their bottom cards, Naruto gives nothing away but grins internally. Tsunade grimaces and taps the table twice, glaring at Naruto's blank mask while the dealer gives her another card. A seven lies on top of her ace and Tsunade engages Naruto in a stare-down for the next several, uncomfortable, and intense minutes. Finally Tsunade's eyes flicker before she hesitantly taps for another deal. A four is placed down and Tsunade grins brilliantly.

"Draw!" She splays her cards, her face-down a seven for a nineteen point total.

Naruto gives a devilish grin, turning over his bottom card to reveal a queen for twenty points. "Twenty beats nineteen. I suppose I should tell you, as the old saying goes," Naruto gives Tsunade a soft, sad and happy smile.

"You never bet against an Uzumaki, Baa-chan."

Tsunade's jaw hits the floor. She stares…and stares…and stares…stares. "What…did you just say?"

"This is the first time we met, but it's always good to see family."

"Uzu…maki? Did you say…you were an Uzumaki?"

"Yes, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Im-Impossible…you can't…there were no survivors when Whirlpool was destroyed!" Tsunade slams her hands down on the table and glares in Naruto's face.

"I'm not from Whirlpool, I'm from Konoha. There were two others of my family there once if I recollect. One was your grandmother, Mito, right?"

"What? You can't be from Konoha either! Kushina and Minato never had kids! She and my grandma were the last two after Whirlpool's destruction! Answer me! Who the Hell are you?!"

"I'm afraid you were lied to, Tsunade-baachan, I am the only, twelve-year-old, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. I was given my mother's maiden name to protect me from Dad's enemies. My birthday is October tenth, the day of the Kyubi attack twelve years ago."

"Kushina wasn't pregnant! I would have known! She would have told me!"

"Would you care to step outside to continue this discussion? I'm afraid we are drawing a crowd."

Tsunade's fist is blocked from direct contact to his face with his arm, but still sends him through the door with the impact. He skids to a stop on his feet, in a crouch, and stands up as a raving Sannin stomps through what used to be the door. Shizune and the pig soon follow hollering after Tsunade in shock.

"Well, not exactly how I make my exits, but it will do." Naruto brushes the bits of debris from himself, and up just in time to dodge another power-house punch.

He flies over Tsunade's offensive form and lands behind her, only to have to limbo-duck from another swing. He grabs Tsunade's fist and sends a kick to her exposed stomach. Tsunade's free fist manages to block his foot, but the two find themselves in a deadlock. Suddenly Naruto turns into a log and Tsunade loses her balance. A strong hand catches her arm, but spins her around to throw her in a different direction. Tsunade goes for a roundhouse-kick but hits air as the boy fades out of existence.

Tsunade is blindsided by a flash of orange light out of the corner of her eye, and feels a hand at her throat in an instant. The boy effortlessly picks up the Sannin off the ground by the neck. How she would love to wipe the amused smirk off his whiskered fa-wait…whiskered?

"Where did you get those scars?" The kid's not squeezing, so she can talk with little difficulty.

"They're birthmarks. Either an influence from the Kyubi during Mom's pregnancy or an after-effect of the sealing, I'm not sure which."

"You. Are. Not. Kushina's son!" Naruto vanishes after receiving a good kick to the skull. "Damn it, boy! Stop using whatever that is and fight me like a man!"

"They're shadow clones. What do I have to do to prove my parentage to you? I am Minato's clone, save the whiskers. I know about you and Mito-obaasan, I took the time to come and find you against Jiji's advisement, what more do I need to do, Tsunade?" A voice that is everywhere and nowhere calls, but Tsunade recognizes the bratty kid's voice.

"You don't need to do anything! I know you are not their son! They would have-"

"I stole the letters my mom wrote to you from Jiraiya. I also have a recorded confession, of him admitting that he intercepted the letters. If you don't believe me I have one thing to show you that proves I both met the legendary Toad Sage and that I am Minato's son. You must promise to cease assault attempts. Besides, you did lose. A deal's a deal, Tsunade."

No reply is given for a few minutes. "Fine, brat, come out."

Naruto appears in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Not here, come with me."

"I swear to god if you-"

"I won't. I give you my word as a newly-minted Shinobi and on my honor as a member of my clan. An Uzumaki never breaks their word. Shizune-san and the pig can come too."

"Shizune! Tonton!" The woman runs as fast as she can carrying the pig, Tonton.

Once they both arrive, Naruto places his hands on Shizune and Tsunade's shoulders. They exit in a swirl of wind and leaves, coming to stand in the middle in a simple hotel room. The room has two beds, a dresser, and two bedside tables with lamps. A small door near the dresser presumably leads to the bathroom. The room is barely big enough for all three of them. Naruto's eyes flicker to one of the beds and widen.

"Why are we here?" Tsunade asks, none too quietly or nicely.

"Shhh!" Naruto whispers harshly.

"Daddy?" Both women whirl around to the sound of an incredibly young voice to see a girl blearily rubbing her eyes as she sits up in the bed.

"Too late. Sorry Emi-chan, Daddy thought you and the clone had left."

"Mm-mm, clone's outside. Who are they?"

"This is Tsunade, Shizune, and the pig is Tonton." Naruto says tilting his head to the respective women, who are gapping at the little girl.

"She…She's your daughter?"

"Yes, my adopted daughter, Emiko Uzumaki."

"Hello." The girl says around a, admittedly cute, yawn.

"Hi." Tsunade and Shizune say in sync.

"Well, at least now you know I don't have any ill-intent." Naruto comments, seeing both of them visibly relax. This earns him a glower from Tsunade.

"Alright, brat, where's this proof?"

In response, Naruto holds out a hand and easily forms the Rasengan.

"W-wh-what? H-h-how…I mean…" Tsunade falls back, sitting heavily on the bed with Emiko.

"J-Jiraiya-san…" Shizune is staring with her mouth partly open.

"Yeah, do you think he would let anybody learn the Rasengan?"

"Not unless…they had some direct connection to Minato." Tsunade stares at her lap, the truth finally forcing itself in front of her eyes. "I guess you are Minato's son…"

"Do you still want to read the letters? I haven't opened them."

"Yes, and I want to hear that tape."

"Okay."

Naruto focuses, a seal lighting up above his palm that he lowers to face the floor. Soon a box materializes in front of the awe-struck, speechless women. Opening the box, Naruto retrieves a rubber-banded-together stack of maybe fifteen letters. He hands them to Tsunade who tears open the first one on top of the pile.

"My god…this…Kushina…" Tears spill unabashedly down the blonde woman's cheeks as she struggles to choke back sobs.

She repeats Kushina's name over and over, crying between breaths. Shizune hugged her as soon as the tears started to fall, but something else makes the Sannin freeze up. Looking down at her other side, Tsunade sees the little girl, whom she forgot was in the bed, wiggling her way under the unoccupied arm.

"Don't be sad Slug Lady. Gn'ma won't wanna you be sad. Gn'ma loves you, me, 'n Daddy. She wanna us be happy. Gn'pa wanna that too."

Tsunade looks into those innocent eyes. _First, I find out I have a cousin/great grand-nephew from Kushina. Now, he's a father._

"Looks like there's a lot of catching up to do." Tsunade manages to flash Naruto a weak, apologetic smile, tears still steaming down her face as she fights to get it together.

"Yeah. Now, you wanna hear that tape? Jiraiya actually begged me not to tell you. He made me swear to let him tell you himself, but odds are that's never going to happen."

Tsunade nods, Naruto reaches into his coat to pull out a small tape recorder. He pushes the red button on top, and lays it face up on the table between the beds.

"_Thanks for the help with that stupid clown-kid with the cat ears." _Says Naruto's voice.

"_I wanted to see how you'd handle things." _Says Jiraiya defensively.

The rustling of cloth and Jiraiya struggling can be heard.

"_I nearly killed the kid! Nobody threatens my daughter and lives! You know how protective I am of her, couldn't you have foreseen that?"_

_Hey, hey, alright! If it you're _that _mad…why don't I take the kid out tomorrow?"_

"_Nice try, you'd probably go to a bathhouse or a bar or try to pick up women by playing the 'I'm good with kids' card."_

"_Hey! Give me _some _credit!"_

"_Any chance of that blew out the window when I found out about you. I can't imagine what _Tsunade's _going to want to do to you when _she _finds out."_

"_I told you; I kept you a secret from Tsunade because I love her!"_

"_And I told _you; _she would have gotten past Dan and Nawaki for Mom. She could've been there to help Dad when the Masked Man showed up!"_

"_Do you know how hard it was to keep you a secret? I felt so guilty getting those letters."_

"_It's called a conscience Jiraiya. I just never knew you had one." _

The tape clicks off. 

"Now, Emiko, you wanna lie down for a little bit longer?" Emiko yawns, nodding. "Okay." Naruto reaches over to touch her shoulder. Upon contact, the girl falls asleep.

So, after tucking Emiko into bed, Naruto opens the gift-bottle of Fire sake from Suna and tells them the story of his birth. He goes on to explain the village's treatment, Jiji's technical abandonment, getting thrown out into the streets, finding shelter, his daughter, and a home.

"So, you waited to get Shinobi protection because of the discrimination against the Kyubi. Smart."

"Yeah, and it still didn't work." Naruto grimaces. "The bastards were still dumb enough to attack my daughter openly, in front of my team as witnesses. It scared the hell out of her, but I have clones acting as hidden guards wherever we go."

"Wait a minute, are you _serious_? Attacking in front of your _team_?" Tsunade and Shizune both laugh.

"Yep. Oh, and guess who my sensei is."

"It's not the old man's son is it?" Even the pig, currently in Emiko's slumbering embrace like a protective puppy, gives him a pitying look at that.

"No, I'd have killed Jiji. It's Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake? As in, Minato's student?"

"Yeah. Although, I didn't know about _that_ until my team and I learned about the Kyubi and the Masked Man."

"So, the Genin know now?"

"No, just my teammates."

"How did that happen?" Shizune asks.

So, Naruto explains about the events from Graduation to the day he left. He gives them demonstrations of the toad summoning and the Harashin. Kichi disappears shortly after his appearance on Naruto's head. Tsunade is thoroughly impressed and laughs after hearing how Jiraiya landed in the hospital.

"Sounds like you've had an eventful past couple weeks." Shizune comments.

"Yeah, that's why Emiko and I are just going to kick back for the remainder of our vacation."

"Hard to believe that Minato and Kushina are grandparents, or _parents _for that matter." Tsunade mumbles into her sake cup.

"Don't blame yourself." Naruto chides her. "This is all Jiraiya's fault."

"Yeah and I'll definitely _kill _that perverted, asinine fool." Naruto barely suppresses a shudder at the frosty smile with a dose of generous killing intent. After a moment, Tsunade calms down. "Still…hearing about everything-"

"Don't. It's in the past, just don't."

"You must really hate the village, Naruto."

"Hate it? No, I love my village. I hate the civilian citizens of my village. I used to, though. Hated everyone and everything, and only wanted to escape. I actually used to pray that one of the beatings would be bad enough to kill me and end it all. Then I found the squirt over there." Naruto gestures to Emiko.

"Oh? How did she change things?" Tsunade raises an eyebrow.

"Taking Emiko in made me realize how truly pointless it was to hate those that hated me. It was only out of spite, and nothing good can come from stooping to your enemy's level. So, I tried looking at them from an unbiased point of view and getting a clearer picture. What I saw made me pity my village. The people were lost and blind in their hate for me. They drove themselves to be broken as individual human beings. Yet, they were united in that hate for what they thought me to be, like a bond. Though they were broken persons, they still formed a strong people, and they still looked to a leader of the people for answers.

They listened to and respected the Hokage because of his status. Willingly listening to any advice or order he had to give that provided them with what they needed. I had the answers after I opened my eyes. I wanted to help them, and remind them of what Dad wanted. If I become Hokage, I can do that and get rid of all this prejudice and hate. I can make the people accept me and change the way they think, make Konoha peaceful.

It was when this became my dream, that I realized such hate was not only in my village. The whole world is filled with hate like this. The fact that Emiko is clearly of a foreign nationality is proof of this. I don't want my little girl to grow up seeing this. She understands it, but to be around it defeats the purpose of everything I've done. I want the entire world to be at peace like I'll make Konoha. Maybe I won't accomplish it in this lifetime, but I can damn well get the ball rolling. The Uzumaki clan can keep that dream alive."

"So, you want to repopulate the Uzumaki?" Tsunade smirks at that.

"I don't really wanna marry for kids, but I don't want my clan to die out either. When Emiko marries, she won't be an Uzumaki. That's years down the road for either of us, though, I still have to raise her and see my dream begin before I think about even a girlfriend. Plus, Emiko has to be okay with who the lucky lady will be."

"Why don't you take Minato's last name? He and Kushina were legally married, so her name was technically Namikaze." Shizune asks.

"My dad never came from an actual clan, for one. For another, Uzumaki has always been my last name and it's my daughter's maiden name. I am and will always be an Uzumaki."

"I get it. I'm a Senju through and through, too." Tsunade puffs with pride.

"You might be a Senju, but you are still family. I'm honestly surprised."

"What?"

"I thought you'd be calling me a colossal knuckle-head when you heard my dream. Dan, Nawaki, you even considered Dad family -though you didn't give him the necklace- and they all died with dreams of being Hokage."

"Your dad succeeded, so I didn't need to give him the necklace. Dan and Nawaki…I still hate the village. You; you are Kushina's only son who has been put through every hell imaginable. You are Minato's son, with skills and maturity beyond even him when he was your age. You're a father, who knows the sacrifices that you must make for a family. You're too wise beyond your years to believe in that like it's a pipe dream. You, like Minato, have a very real chance to make your dream a reality. So, no matter how much I want to, I can't call you a fool for your dreams. Because, they're far from out of your reach, far from being unattainable to you."

"Thank you, Tsunade. Then…may I have the necklace?"

"What? Why would you actually want it?! It's cursed!"

"No, it isn't. Tsunade, have you ever really known why your grandfather was able to suppress the Tailed Beasts?"

"Huh? Because of his W-"

"No. Not because of his wood release, not just that anyway. I read the village archives and I had a clone read your grandfather's journal from the Senju compound. The necklace was specifically made to help in suppressing the chakra of a Tailed Beast."

"What?!"

"Uh-huh, the First Hokage had the ability to do so on his own, but he had the necklace made from a special crystal gem. The gem responds to his chakra, and it can be activated by his Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique- Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands."

"That…but the cur-"

"Nawaki and Dan were like the countless other tragedies in the First Shinobi World War. They were unfairly taken from the ones they loved, due to the violence. You yourself may have horrible luck, Tsunade, but not the necklace."

"Are you saying I'm the reason they died?!" Tsunade jumps up from the bed in anger. Naruto doesn't even flinch.

"No, I'm not. You should hate the pointlessness of hate and petty rivalry that sparks wars for the deaths of those you love. You should question why your Grandfather trapped and sold off the other Tailed Beasts, after that fight was only with the Nine Tails, to the other villages in the first place. You should not blame yourself or the gift your grandfather gave you."

The glare in his eyes is enough to make Tsunade fall back down. "Okay, so I shouldn't say the necklace is cursed? How do you explain both of them dying after I gave them the necklace, then?"

"The same way I tell myself the reason for the village's hate to me; the world can, at times, simply be too cruel. There can be no explanation for everything, and there can be no way to eliminate death. It's simply how things work. That's why I rarely gamble. Because, I'm throwing something I could trust to myself to the unfair world's choice."

"You're just Mr. Precautious, huh?" Naruto gives her scowl a bright grin.

"My life is the example definition of precaution."

"So, how would you use the necklace? You can't use Wood Release."

"Who said I wanted it for that?"

"But you said-"

"I told you the true purpose of the necklace to prove to you that it wasn't cursed. Here's another point. If it was, wouldn't you have died when your grandfather gave you the necklace? He did believe you would be Hokage."

Tsunade's and Shizune's jaws hit the floor.

"T-That…but…"

"He…he does have a point, Tsunade-sama." Shizune admits after a short silence.

Tsunade's jaw audibly snaps shut as she glares at Shizune. Naruto just gives the poor cowering woman a thankful smile. She eventually returns it, with the smallest smile ever to exist. The last of the sake is finished off, and Tsunade sets her cup down with a soft bang. Her eyes suddenly boring determination into Naruto's slightly uncomfortable gaze.

"What is it, Baa-chan?"

"What do you want it for?"

"H-Huh?"

"The necklace; what do you want it for if not for the chakra suppressant?"

"Oh. Because, we're family and I know you won't come back to Konoha, unless something happens. So, I want something to remember you by."

Tsunade flinches at his words. Even if she'll adamantly repeat them in her own way should anyone try to get her to go back; hearing them from him just made it sting. Tsunade sighs heavily. Reaching behind her neck, she easily unclasps the necklace from her throat, and holds it out to the shocked blonde.

"Here."

"W-wow…"

Tsunade rolls her eyes. "What now?"

"I just…" Naruto trails off, not sure how to finish.

"You're right, brat. We _are _family and I'm _never _setting foot in that village unless I have to. It's only right that you get something from me. So, here."

"Would you…mind putting it on for me?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck, blushing furiously while he looks away.

Tsunade blinks at him a few times, and then bursts out laughing. Naruto turns his head back, about to protest indignantly. As his head turns to face the offending Sannin, She leans forward and plants a kiss in the middle of his forehead. Naruto can only stare as Tsunade puts the necklace on him and gives him a hug. When she pulls away, Naruto can only sputter and point to his forehead.

Tsunade chuckles, looking wryly at the blonde. "That's a gift I give to those I give the necklace. Naruto,"

"U-Uh, y-yeah?"

"Thank you…for giving me a connection to Kushina and Minato. I wish you all the best of luck with your dream. Tell the old man I said hi."

"You're very welcome, thank you, and I will. Um, actually, I can use the toads to check on you and send you letters. So, we can talk even after I leave…if you want."

"Sure, I'd like to hear about my cute little Grand-Goddaughter. Hearing about how things are going with you and the village would be nice too."

"Good…and Grand-Goddaughter? Does this mean I'm your Godson?"

"You would have been." She amends. "Had I known, I would have taken you with me out of that village. If something should happen to you, I'd do the same for Emiko."

"Thank you. So, if something happens to me she's taken care of?"

"Yes, have a letter written that the frogs can bring me only in the event of your death, and I'll go to Konoha and snatch up this little cutie."

"They're toads. As for your, um, offer thank you…But…"

"What? What's there to 'but' about?"

There's a long pause. The silence is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, Naruto looks up with a hard gaze into Tsunade's piercing glare.

"How are you certain that your words are true regarding me? How can you be sure you wouldn't have run from me and your problems?" Naruto's eyes show that he really doesn't want to be asking this.

"What? What are you saying?!"

"How are you certain that you would do that for Emiko?" Naruto continues like Tsunade didn't speak up.

"Are you saying you don't want me to?" Tsunade demands.

"No. But I want you to promise that you'd keep your word if something did happen."

"I rarely make promises." She's quick to respond.

"Then how can I trust you will take care of Emiko? You should be able to make promises to your family. This here shows that you can go back easily on your word, because you already said you would."

"Look, Naruto, if you don't want me taking care of your daughter-"

"It's not that. I'd be honored if you would take Emiko from the hell the people would surely wreak. As a parent, I only need absolute certainty that you would carry through with your word. I am not holding a kunai to your throat; you can say never mind and we'll pretend you didn't offer. Emiko and I are still your family, and the least I ask is that you keep in a somewhat regular touch and go basis with us on communication.

It is one-hundred percent your choice, your life, and your call. I apologize for the scrutiny and interrogation, but it is necessary. Please, do not take offense. I am not asking this of you, and I can make other arrangements for that scenario. The reason I ask is because you are a free and wild spirit, born to roam. You don't seem like the type to settle down and want a family at any given moment. Understand that this would mean dropping everything your doing to care for her in the event of my demise.

Not only that, but you've barely held a conversation with my daughter. You know nothing about her or her likes and dislikes. You don't know her medical records or allergies. You would likely be constantly traveling to hide her or hide from your debt, and wouldn't always be able to get her medical treatment at a hospital should something life threatening happen that you don't have the equipment to handle. I love you and I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you to inconvenience yourself. Do you understand, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade can only blink astonished at the boy in front of her. "Jeez, when I said you knew the sacrifices you have to make for a family…I didn't think about _all that_."

"Exactly. So, thank you, but I think it in everyone's best interest if you decline that position. I do appreciate the thought behind it, though."

Tsunade sighs. "Sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself. There's gotta be something I could do in that case, though."

Naruto hums in thought. "There is something, actually. It'd be more up your alley too."

"Really?" Tsunade gives a bright grin, happy to be of help.

"In the event that I die and that Emiko not be of age, I'd like to ask that you will come to Konoha to secure my daughter's place as head of the Uzumaki clan. I'm asking that you go before the council and testify that everything belonging to me will be my daughters, and that her appointed guardian will step up to care for her until she becomes a Genin. She isn't allowed to graduate the academy early, Jiraiya has already agreed to make long-lasting seals to guard our home that will be maintained by both his and Emiko's chakra."

"Who's the guardian?"

"As of right now, legally, no one is. I have a few candidates, but nothing is set in stone."

"Who are the candidates?"

"Kakashi, and mind you that this is only _guardian_, Shikamaru Nara, or Old man Ichiraku/his daughter, Ayame."

"The only people you trust in the village by any chance?"

"What gave it away?"

"That you didn't mention the old man or anyone of the Sarutobi clan." Tsunade smirks.

"I told you; I forgave the old man for abandoning me. That doesn't mean I trust him to not repeat history. Plus, aside from his younger-self/son and his grandson, I've never met anybody in Jiji's family." 

"I see. What's the gaki-grandkid like?"

"Konohamaru? He's a determined and goofy kid, just like any his age. I assume you met Asuma, then?"

"Yeah; a clone of his father, but too damn prideful to admit it."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Um, excuse me, Naruto-san?" Both Tsunade and Naruto look to Shizune, Naruto with a gentle smile.

"Shizune, please just call me Naruto."

"O-Okay…Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you really want to be Hokage?"

"You're worried the fate that befell your uncle and mentor's Otouto will befall me?"

Shizune can't answer, opting to stare at her lap.

"While I admit I may not be the strongest ninja in the village-"

"Are you kidding me?! You know both the Rasengan _and _the Harashin! That alone makes you as scary as Minato!" Tsunade protests loudly.

"Merely because I know his techniques doesn't mean I know how to utilize them like my father. I don't know the Taijutsu style that works in tandem with the Harashin for it to be as deadly. Nor do I know just how accurately I can use the Rasengan, only that I am able to form it. I am very likely to be the strongest of my generation, and that qualifies me to be Hokage one day, but not now."

Tsunade frowns, but nods begrudgingly. Shizune looks up with a small smile. Naruto regards both of them with a warm grin.

"Hey…Baa-chan?"

"Would you stop calling me that, please?"

"I can technically call you that though, my dearest great grand-aunt."

Tsunade heaves a heavy sigh. "Okay, you have a point. I want your daughter to call me Auntie, though."

"That's completely up to Emiko. She dubs people things almost instantly after meeting them. She calls the old man Jiji, Kakashi Kashi or Doggie, Ichiraku Ichi, Ayame Ayame-neesan, and Shikamaru Shika-Ogiisan."

"She called me 'Slug Lady'." Tsunade says with a grimace.

"She can change the nickname to a more personal one in a second. She called Jiraiya 'Toad Man' at first. Now, she calls him 'Jira-kun'."

"So there's a possibility that she'll call me Auntie?" Naruto nods.

"I think it's about time I got her up for lunch, actually. You can try to get to know her a little while I get lunch ready."

They move out of the way as Naruto moves to crawl unto Emiko's bed, kneeling over the soundly sleeping girl. Gently, Naruto brushes his fingers lightly through her hair with fatherly caresses. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead before lightly her shoulder.

"Hey, Emiko. Emi-chan, honey, it's time to get up." She moans cutely in her sleep.

"Dun wanna, Daddy~" She blearily whines.

"Daddy's goanna make Deer Stew~" he tempts.

"No hungy." She pouts, her cheeks puffing out in indignation and her eyes squishing shut to make a face matching her grumpy reply.

"Squirt, you gotta eat. You haven't had anything in seven hours since we finished off the sandwiches on the trip here. How can you not be hungry?"

"Ti-red~" She whines, weakly attempting to pull the blankets over her head.

Naruto laughs softly at the way she pronounced her word. She said the 'red' in tired like the color red. Stopping her attempt to shut him out by keeping the blankets firmly in his grasp, Naruto's eyes soften.

"Emi-chan, will you _please _get up for Daddy? Pretty-_pretty_ please will you?"

"No." She says stubbornly.

"If you won't come out willingly…I gotta force you." His voice changes from playful to mock-ominous. His hand is slowly moving from her shoulder to her tummy.

"Mm-hmm." Emiko hums, not even paying attention.

"Okay~"

And the attack begins.

Naruto begins to furiously tickle her stomach with one hand, a devilish smile on his face. Emiko's eyes fly open wide as she automatically bursts into loud, shrieking laughter. She kicks furiously and struggles to slide out of her daddy's reach, but Naruto easily shifts to loom completely over her. He uses his know-free hand to effortlessly scoop her into his lap from the blankets. Despite all her struggling, Emiko is powerless to defend herself.

"Daddy!" She cries out, red-faced and brought to tears but still hysterically laughing.

"What's the magic word?" Naruto asks in a sing-song voice.

"P-Pees!" She begs.

"Sorry! There is no magic word!" He says evil glee evident in his cheery words.

Naruto uses one hand to easily flip her upside-down, holding her tightly to him around the waist with one arm as he stands up from the bed, enduring the furious kicks to his chest. He adds to her torment by turning in slow circles, stopping after only three full turns so she won't be dizzy. When breathing becomes difficult, Naruto moves her into his arms bridal-style and throws her semi-roughly onto his bed.

"You should have gotten up, Emiko." Naruto smiles sweetly at the weak glare she sends him while huffing for air.

"You suck." She says after a few minutes, once she can breathe with ease.

"I know. Now go wash up and change." He orders, tossing an outfit from out of nowhere at her.

She sticks out her tongue at him before hopping off the bed and going to the bathroom with her clothes. Naruto turns to the two women, wearing loving smiles on their faces.

"She walks with pride in her step." Tsunade notes after following the girl's back with her eyes.

"It might not be ladylike quite yet, but I've taught her to hold herself the way any beautiful woman should."

"She will be quite a beautiful young lady; she's already cute enough to die for." Shizune gives a beaming smile to Naruto, who puffs with pride at the compliment towards his daughter.

"She's definitely foreign. Though I've never seen any who look like her in my travels." Tsunade says.

"Neither has Jiraiya." Naruto answers. "I'm glad; at least it's less likely I have to worry about anybody looking for her to show up. My guess is she's from a clan in the Land of Snow or Water. They most likely got wiped out a few years ago in the wars for Kekei Genkai."

"Probably. So she has clan blood?"

"From the size of her chakra coils, yes. I was actually thinking about starting some chakra training, maybe when we get back."

"She's three!"

"Yeah, that's how developed her coils are. I'm not saying she's even close to ready to start doing Jutsu, but she can definitely start training outside of the skill-developing games we play."

"Oh? What do you guys do for games?" Shizune asks.

"Well, there's this game we play called 'Lava' where I set up the living room's furniture in different arrangements and have her hop from thing to thing without touching the floor. I also play 'Hide and Seek by Sense' and climb trees, the normal way, with her."

"How sweet."

Emiko emerges from the bathroom fully awake. She's clad in an orange tank-top and blue, knee-length shorts. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail by a black hair-tie.

"Hey Munchkin, Entertain our guests while I make lunch, kay?"

"Deer Stew?" She bats her eyelashes with a sweet smile.

"Yes, Deer Stew." Naruto chuckles.

"Daddy ought ta make it moe."

"Mm, maybe I will, but I'm making it now." Naruto turns and walks out of the room, leaving Emiko, Tsunade, and Shizune alone. Emiko turns to the two women and bows slightly at the waist.

"Hello, nice ta meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm your Auntie Tsunade and this is your Auntie Shizune." The two return her bow.

"Aunties? So you're family?"

"Mm-hmm, we're family just like Jira-kun is."

"Oh…how you know Daddy?"

"I didn't until today. I'm a very close friend of your grandma, Kushina. I never knew about your Daddy, because he was kept secret from me by Jira-kun." Emiko doesn't know what to say to that, so the room falls into an uncomfortable silence for a brief moment.

"So, Emiko-chan, do you want to be a ninja like your father?" Shizune asks.

"Mm-hmm, I wanna be strong like my daddy too. Daddy always says that to be strong is to keep you and family safe with the heart…or somethin'. Gn'pa 'n Gn'ma was heroes 'cause they saved da village, Daddy wanna save da whole world, Emi wanna help Daddy."

"Do you know what kind of a ninja you want to be?" Shizune leads the little girl to sit on a bed and sits across from her, followed by Tsunade.

"Mm-mm, dunno." Emiko shakes her head.

"Well, how many kinds do you know about?"

"There's ninja who heal, ninja who use those funny pictures Daddy has me draw, ninja with those masks like doggies, ninja who use things like swords, ninja that search, and ninja that use amin-imals."

"Wow, you know a lot." Emiko blushes from Shizune's praise.

"Emiko, your daddy has…told us about both of you, what's your favorite memory with your daddy?" Tsunade asks hesitantly.

"Hmmm, when I was a tiny Emi, it was stormy outside at night. I saw scawy flashes of light and loud booms in my room. It was weally scawy and I was crying and wanted Daddy. He came when I cried. Daddy used to be small, but bigger then Emi. He picked me up from my crib with a nice smile. I love Daddy's nice smile; it tells me I'mma safe and Daddy's here to make the scawy go away.

Daddy says; 'Don't cry Emi, Daddy's here, and it just t'under 'n lighten.' Emi was big 'nuff to walk, so Daddy held buff my hands and walked 'head me. He bought me ta the den, set me on our couch, and put me in his lap. Sittin' criss-cross applesauce, Daddy held Emi and said we was safe. Emi cried the moe t'under 'n lighten came, Daddy couldn't make it go away and stop. Sudden, Daddy starts ta sing.

Song made Emi happy and safe. Daddy say ta always member dat song and I always be safe. So, I always will be able ta member."

"Would you sing the song for us, Emiko?" Shizune asks.

Emiko nods, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"_Yubikara kobore ochita kagayaki no naka ima mou_

In the light shifting through my fingers now

_toushi wo himeta manazashi asayaka ni utsuru_

my fighting spirit is hidden, the light in my eyes still reflected.

_Kaze no mukou no kotae wo osoreru koto mo naku_

I fear the wind's opposite answer, crying

_mitsume tsuzuketa kedakasa_

as I continue to gaze at your courage.

_Shinjitsu wa yashisa to itami no kakera nokoshi_

The truth of kindness and fragments of pain

_kono mune wo tsuramite wa toorisugite yuku _

pierces my heart and passes away.

_Mijukuna tenohira ni aru hateshina ashita wo_

Inexperience resting in the palm of my hand, an endless tomorrow

_toutoki hito ni sasageyou_

I will give to my precious person.

_maeni_ _fumidasu tabi sora wa hiroku_

Taking a step forward on a journey, the sky spreads far-

_takaku kanjiru kedo soredemo oikaketai_

I fly high and feel, but, even so, I want to dream…

_kogane no hikari wo_

In my light of gold

_shinjiru kokoro de_

I believe from the heart.

_negaukara_

I promise…

_kizutsuitemo_ _shizukani uketomete yudameteta_

Though I've been wounded, I've silently accepted my wounds,

_sadame sae koete susumu rintoshita kiyosa_

and fought against my ow destiny with a clear mind.

_nukumori wa keita keredo kagirinai mirai wo _

Warmth is missing, but to the endless future

_Itoshiki hito e tsunageyou _

I am tied by my beloved person.

_yami ni mayou tabi ni michi wa tooku _

I loose my way in darkness-the distant road

_nagaku tsurai keredo nigezumi aruiteyuku_

is so long and hard, but I will keep on walking.

_kogane no hikari ni hajinai tsuyosa wo_

I am not ashamed of the strength in my light of gold.

_chikarukara _

I promise

_kogane no hikari wo_

In my light of gold

_shinjiru kokoro de _

I believe from the heart.

_kogane no hikari ni hajinai tsuyosa wo_

I am not ashamed of the strength in my light of gold.

_chikarukara_

I promise

_eien wo_

eternity

_ano hito ni_"

to that person.

It is a simple melody. The words are pronounced clearly and perfectly, as if she practiced one hundred times just to get those words right. The song is beautiful, calming, coming from this little girl. It can touch the heart as well as the soul. When the song's final note dies off like the ringing of a bell, Emiko slowly opens her eyes. The steel-grey pools are serious, peaceful and not intending harm, but possessing the beauty that comes with intense thought. Just as quick as it's there, what can't be anything but a glimpse into her soul through her eyes, gives way to the innocence of her age.

"Emiko…" Shizune whispers in awe, shivering slightly.

_This little girl will grow up to be beautiful and strong._ Tsunade thinks while staring into the young girl's once again child-like eyes._ She has a great hidden strength in her soul, and gives Naruto the same. The perfect match for a father and daughter, these two. Emiko Uzumaki…what will you grow up to do? _

"That was a beautiful song, Emiko. You have a lovely voice." Tsunade gives her a praising smile, making her light up with a huge grin.

"Thank you Auntie Tsunade!"

"You're welcome, sweetie."

They all turn at the sound of the door opening to see five Naruto's carrying plates and bowls of steaming food, drinks, and an armful of towels, and a giant Crockpot with a pitcher of barley tea.

"We're eating on the beds, so lay towels on every inch and use them as napkins to save your clothes." The one passing out towels says.

Following the serving of the food and drinks, the Crockpot and pitcher of tea are set in the middle of the floor. Four clones fade out of existence, leaving the original to sit near the food on the floor. Satisfied groans come from the two women following eating their first bites of the stew and homemade garlic bread with melted cheese. Naruto gives a foxy grin at the left and right stream of compliments coming his way for his excellent cooking. The two medics smile softly every time Naruto gently wipes Emiko's mouth or helps her to eat from the bowl, precariously balanced on the bed. The entirety of every morsel is devoured. After dinner, at Tsunade's somehow magical level of persuasion, the three of them all hit the casinos.

Yeah, how did Naruto let her convince him to take his three-year-old daughter here? Turns out, Naruto is definitely _not _immune to sheer power of said three-year-old daughter giving him the begging, pouty puppy-dog face. That's something he'll need to work on. He also needs to teach Emiko about bribery, it seems.

_I know this is a bad idea. I know this is a bad idea. _This thought repeated in a monotonous chant in the blonde's head all the way there. 

They split off to play different games, Naruto and Emiko in one group, Shizune and Tsunade in another. Naruto's skepticism of the evening is slowly eroded away as Emiko drags him off to every colorful and flashy game that catches her attention. He honestly begins to have fun, taking the advantage to teach Emiko to better read people and see underneath the underneath as well as the various card games. In the games that are left to pure chance, the dealer gets angry ever turn that Naruto uses the Uzumaki luck to give his daughter the best guess.

Suffice to say every learning experience takes better when fun is incorporated as well. Though still a long way to go, Emiko's observational and inference skills improve. Her math skills and patience benefit as well. After three hours, the two go to cash in the mountain of chips they've raked in.

"Congratulations young man, 20,000 ryo is certainly a lot to win." The chipper woman behind the counter says as she hands Naruto a suitcase full of bills equivalent to the capitol value of his chips.

"Well, I suppose I was born lucky." _Maybe I was not _fortunate _in the beginning,_ _but I've always been lucky._ Naruto thinks as he responds with a kind smile.

Going to their designated meeting place, Naruto sweat-drops at the sight he's greeted with.

Emiko tilts her head.

"Daddy, is Auntie Tsunade s'eepin?" Naruto stiffens at her innocent question.

"Yeah, all those bottles helped Auntie take a long nap." Naruto says with a nervous laugh.

"What's in 'em?"

"Um…something you'll learn about later in life."

"Oh, okay." Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey, where's Shizune?" Naruto wonders aloud, unable to find the brown-haired woman or Tonton.

"Oh, Naruto, Emiko, there you two are." Shizune calls as she walks up behind them.

Naruto turns and gives her a smile. "Yes…uh, I assume from Tsunade's state…" He trails off, not sure how to finish.

Shizune gives a frustrated sigh. "We traded our chips back for money and…well you can see. I'm sorry, Naruto. You bought them for us so we could play, after all."

"Ah, no, it's fine. I was honestly expecting this. Tell me, how much money do you two have?" Shizune stares down at her feet in response. "I see. Am I safe in assuming your supplies are the same?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Here." Naruto lifts the suitcase toward her. Shizune looks at it with a mixture of guilt and want.

"Naruto, we couldn't…"

Naruto shrugs in response. "Take it. I have about seventy percent of my vacation funds left while saving by preparing all of our meals and having everything we could need stored in seals. I'm rich, thanks to my inheritance of the Senju and Namikaze estates and treasuries. I rarely splurge or gamble unless I'm spoiling Emiko, which I try not to. You two need money and, most importantly, a lot."

"I…but-" Shizune is left stunned from his inarguable logic. "How much?" She finally asks.

"Twenty-thousand ryo." Shizune's jaw hits the floor at his casual reply. "I _am _an Uzumaki, Shizune." Naruto says with a sly grin.

So, after a little more persuasion and even a bit of begging from Emiko, Shizune accepted the money and Naruto helped her carry an unconscious Tsunade back to the hotel. After flopping her on one of the beds, Naruto puts a pale near her head and a glass of water with some fizzy tablets on the adjoining bedside table. Just for an extra touch, Naruto puts a damp rag across Tsunade's forehead. Shizune doesn't see a familiar seal flash and fade on Tsunade's cheek at Naruto's subtle touch.

"You can take the bed with Emiko, Shizune." Naruto says as he spreads a bed roll near the room's door.

Shizune attempts to protest, but Naruto won't hear it and Shizune is forced to admit defeat. She gives him a questioning look when Naruto takes some ink and paint brushes and the case of ryo. Naruto only smiles, motioning with his hand for her to come closer. Shizune is shocked to see a seal already on the handle of the case.

"Give me your hand." He says once she kneels beside him.

"What?"

"It's a security seal." With no more explanation, Naruto takes Shizune's left hand by the wrist gently. He places it on the handle and orders her to pump some chakra. "There, know this case will only open with a little of your chakra, and your funds are safe from Tsunade's wrath. I also placed a heavy protection seal on it, so not even her super-charged slug can cause it to bust open."

"Fascinating…" Shizune whispers.

"I thought you might like it. You may want to keep that case from now on." As Naruto releases her wrist, Shizune doesn't notice a seal, identical to the one that is now on Tsunade's cheek, vanishing. "Well, Emiko and I are heading out in the morning so I should get to bed."

Shizune nods, glancing at the slumbering girl with a small smile. "She really is a great little girl. You've done an incredible job with her, and I'm sure she'll be as great as you someday."

"Thank you, Shizune."

Exchanging a small smile, the two retire for the evening. By six a.m., Naruto scoops a sleeping Emiko from bed and tiptoes out of the hotel room. He leaves a farewell note to the women, and a picture of Emiko and him together as a keepsake. By the time they wake up three hours later, Naruto and his daughter will already be back in Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen jumps at the sight of an orange flash in front of his desk at eight in the morning. He smiles at the familiar blonde boy raising his hand in greeting.

"Naruto, welcome home. Where's Emiko?" The old Hokage wraps Naruto in a grandfatherly hug.

"Morning, Jiji. Emi-chan is asleep at home. I dropped her off after we arrived home an hour ago. I would have popped by then, but taking in the info from my clones on top of the trip gave me a headache."

"I trust the clones put all of your belongings from the estates in order?"

"Yes, everything is organized and stored. I upgraded the hotel's protection, detection, boundary, and endurance seals while I was at it. My clones have been busy learning all kinds of things."

"So, I take it you like your new things?"

"My scroll room had to be upgraded and added to the confines a second room, and it took a few storage scrolls to contain most my new fortune that I didn't want taking up space in my head. My training basement also had to be made into a combination library. It might have taken some renovation, but yes, I am overjoyed at the generous donations from the estates."

"Good, I'm happy that I could at least give you some of what you deserve. Tell me, how are my students?" The Hokage stiffens at the sudden chakra pulse. "Privacy seals?"

"For a good reason, I assure you. Don't worry; Jiraiya and Tsunade are both fine and happy. After my rather…productive first meeting with Jiraiya, and my having to roughly ring a few bells, he agreed to teach me the Rasengan and to let me sign the toad contract."

Hiruzen gulps at this. "How did that go?"

"See for yourself." Naruto says with a Cheshire grin.

Naruto holds up the back of his hand to display the flaring summoning seal. Holding out his other hand, a Rasengan the size of a basketball forms in front of the blonde. Dispelling the Rasengan, Naruto bites his thumb and swipes the bleeding digit over the seal for Hiruzen to see.

Performing the hand sign, Naruto says; "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." And in a puff of smoke, Kichi appears on his head.

"Yo Naru-kun, what's up?" The toad says with somewhat less enthusiasm then normal.

"Hi Kichi." Hiruzen just gaps, milk-white and broken out in a cold sweat.

"Naru-kun, what's wrong with the old geezer?" Kichi whispers in Naruto's ear.

"Kichi, this is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. He just saw something a bit shocking." Naruto introduces the cationic old man with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Hiruzen-san." Kichi bows his head as he smothers a yawn with his webbed hand.

"Sorry if interrupted something, Kichi, but I wanted to make sure I didn't end up summoning somebody that would draw too much unwanted attention."

"No, it's cool. I'm just going to get home."

"Alright."

"Summon me later to play with Cutie?"

"Sure." Naruto grins as the toad vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"N-Naruto…Minato…" Hiruzen looks ready to croak, no pun intended.

"Hey Jiji, you goanna be okay there? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

The warm hand Naruto places on his shoulder seems to snap him out of his trance slightly. He manages to shake his head no. After taking several slow, deep breaths, the old Hokage manages a weak, prideful smile.

"You've done wonderfully…Minato would be immeasurably proud at what you've managed to accomplish."

Naruto nods solemnly. "Thank you, Jiji. I, uh, had a lot more to share with you…but after that, I don't think your heart can take anymore news for a while."

Hiruzen nods in understanding. "Do you have any…unimpressive news to share?"

"Hmmm…I suppose I could just highlight my vacation to you." Hiruzen smiles at that.

After just chit-chatting over the less heart-attack-inducing parts of the father/daughter trip to his surrogate grandfather, three hours have passed. Naruto considers telling him about Gaara, but decides to save that for when it could be more relevant and less old-man-lethal. A henged clone brings an also henged Emiko by after she wakes up from her nap. The girl sits on the floor, playing with a more awake Kichi.

"Well, it sounds like you two had a great deal of fun. I'm glad everyone involved could learn from the experience." Says a now much better-looking Hiruzen.

"Mm, I should also probably tell you that I put the Harashin seal on Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Emiko. Now, I can race to any of their sides across the globe in a second. Just in case we may ever need the Sannin to, return or something else."

Hiruzen's eyes widen, but his reaction is far less shocked then before. "I see. On top of both of them swearing to return and vouch for Emiko's position as your heir, this guarantees that they will, one day, return to their home."

"Yes, though I am unconcerned about that. I don't plan on the latter of the reasons to occur anytime soon."

"Of course, but it is very reassuring and heartwarming to see you thinking that far ahead."

"What kind of a father would I be if I didn't consider all the outcomes, no matter how ill-favored, for my child's future?" Naruto's voice holds a cold edge, and Hiruzen realizes he crossed a line with his words.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean offense."

"I am far from an irresponsible brat, Hiruzen. I thought you would have learned that by now, knowing what you do." Naruto continues, his tone less cold but no less sharp.

"I am sorry. Such a mistake will not be made again." Hiruzen bows his head.

"Words are cheap. If there is anything my life has taught me, it is that. Still, I never thought words could be worth less then nothing until after meeting Jiraiya."

"Do you doubt they will return?"

"Jiraiya I do. Tsunade, I am fairly certain, will return. I cannot place too harsh of judgment on her, seeing as she was kept oblivious to everything by Jiraiya. However, my argument on her offer to take Emiko as her 'grand-goddaughter' took any notions of abandoning the responsibility to Emiko, I'm sure. If not, she is lower then trash to the Uzumaki, and a disgrace to the illustrious Senju name. Though, as I said, I do not plan on dying anytime before or soon after the next nine years."

Hiruzen can only nod. He feels a sharp stab of guilt and shame for both his and his students' actions. Naruto gets up and picks up Emiko from the floor. After dismissing Kichi with the promise of another play date soon, Naruto turns to the Hokage.

"Well, it's nearly noon. The teams will be arriving for their missions soon, and I want mine to be the first to be aware of our arrival."

"I am glad you visited, Naruto." Hiruzen rises also, wrapping the two in a group hug.

"I'm happy to visit, and Emiko likes it here, too. Oh, I almost forgot. Here," Naruto tosses an orange book into Hiruzen' hands. "I'll be seeing you, Jiji."

"Bye-Bye, Jiji!" Emiko chirps from atop her father's shoulders as he settles her there.

"Goodbye, little one." Hiruzen reaches up to ruffle her long hair. He watches the two leave in an ordinary sushin.

Hiruzen looks at his gift, only to break out into a smile of delight. Like sensei, like student after all. Though, in this case, it'd be the other way around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Genin of Team 7 sit on the bridge, waiting for their sensei to arrive three hours late as usual. They aren't surprised when a familiar blonde face appears in a sushin next to them. They both greet Naruto's clone with their usual greetings.

Only this wasn't Naruto's clone.

"Hey, dun I get a hello?" As proven by the white-haired girl on his shoulders.

Sakura and Sasuke blink for a few minutes, before Sakura breaks into a big grin and runs to the father and daughter. Sasuke gives a small smile of his own.

"Emiko-chan! Did you enjoy your trip?" Sakura squeals as she plucks the girl from her father's shoulders and into a big hug.

"Uh-huh…Sak'ra-nee…you hug…too tight." Emiko gasps against the pink-haired girl's embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura cries as she sets her down.

While the two girl's get busy chatting, Naruto walks over to Sasuke. Clasping a hand to the Uchiha's shoulder, Naruto leans in to whisper.

"Itachi is alive, though I couldn't get more then that. You have a great deal to think about, Sasuke."

The raven-haired youth nods as Naruto leans against the bridge's railing in his normal fashion, eyeing his reaction to the news. Satisfied, Naruto let's them both fall into a comfortable silence. It's then that he remembers a certain memory he gained from his clone, making him smile.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto interrupts the two girls' gab-session by earning the pinkette's attention. Naruto walks over to her and pulls her off to the side to talk.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"If I remember right, you asked my clone about….three days ago if I could start training you, right? Do you still want to?"

"You mean you really would?!" Sakura beams, nodding enthusiastically.

Naruto laughs. "Okay, I'll bring you home after our team meeting tomorrow, then. May I know; what sparked the change?"

"Well, you said I had potential…you and Sasuke-kun, you both seem so strong. I don't want to hold our team back. Not only that, but I don't want to disappoint the faith you have in me. My mom and dad…they aren't necessarily against me being a ninja, but they don't really push me to try harder. So, I've never really had a faith like yours that I could do great, even with my brains."

Naruto places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everybody needs a push, and I'd be happy to help."

"Oh, um, I should tell you that Team's 8 and 10's senseis wanted-"

"To see me when I got back? I know. One of the things Kage Bushin allow, is for the memories they get to be sent back to the creator. That's how I also knew that you asked me for help."

"Oh, okay…uh…" Sakura trails off awkwardly.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'll be teaching you a lot, but don't feel intimidated by me. All I want is to help a friend." The reassuring smile is a parting gift as he walks back to Sasuke, Emiko running into his arms along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After doing six D-ranks, giving the presents he got for everybody, and just going over his vacation highlights without talking about his new skills, Naruto leaves his team for the day. He couldn't help but notice how often he'd catch both of his teammates sneaking glances his way. Still, he merely shrugged it off. It was normal, considering all that's happened. In fact, they were taking things better then he could've expected, after the initial reveal fiasco.

Now, Naruto is on his way to Team 8's training ground with Emiko. Shikamaru had been the one to invite him, saying that the senseis urged it as well. All of them were anxious to finally meet the still-popularly-talked-of and mystery that was Emiko Uzumaki.

When he arrives, he finds both teams and their senseis all around the general area of the middle of the field. Shikamaru looks up and waves him over. Everybody else looks curious mixed with apprehension. Emiko is acting shy at so many people in one, secluded place, preferring to bury her head into her daddy's shoulder. Naruto only smiles, though most eyes are trained on his daughter.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?"

"Hey Naruto, hi Princess."

"Hi Shika-Ogiisan." Emiko peeks out from his neck slightly, before re-burying her face with a heavy blush when all eyes snap to her face.

"Shika-Ogiisan?" Everybody looks to Shikamaru, who shrugs.

"What's the matter with Princess, Naruto?" He asks.

"She's really shy around a big group of people." Naruto explains at the confused glances to him. The senseis smile at the cute act. "C'mon, squirt, say hello to everybody. They're all very excited to meet you, you know." Naruto whispers loud enough for them to hear.

Naruto sets her down directly in front of him. Keeping a hand on her shoulder, he looks down at her expectantly. Emiko only shifts continuously from one foot to the other, her blush getting tomato-red. She fiddles with the locks of hair at the very end of her braid, shrinking back in intimidation before tightly shutting her eyes and attempting to sputter a reply.

"N-N-Nice t-ta m-m-meet you all!" She manages.

"Good girl, you did well." Naruto releases her, letting her run behind his legs for protection.

"M-Mean Daddy." She pouts, still nervous.

Naruto huffs a small sigh. "You need group-interaction more, Emiko. I don't want my little girl being a wallflower for all of her life. It leads to cowardice and heavy reliance on others, and those are traits I will not abide by in my daughter, understand?" His voice is firm in tone, but very soft and gentle at the same time.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Emiko, these are Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, your Uncle Shika's teammates, and Asuma Sarutobi, their Jonin-sensei. These are Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, the Genin of Team 8, and their sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto points to each respective person with their names, and they all nod or give a small greeting with the introduction (except Shino, he hasn't said a word).

"Saws…tobi? Jiji…" She whispers, the visible half of her face eying Asuma curiously.

"Good ear, Emi-chan. This is Hokage-jiji's second eldest son, Asuma." At the mention of his father, Asuma's mood turns noticeably sour.

"Uh, yeah…" He mutters, taking a long drag of his half-smoked cigarette before crushing it in his hand.

Blowing the remains and smoke away using a jet of futon, Asuma crouches down and extends his hand with a warm smile. Emiko timidly steps out from behind Naruto's legs to daintily take the hand of the younger Sarutobi. Seemingly gathering more courage, Emiko doesn't retreat back behind him, but stands straight beside her father.

"Emiko, why don't you go on and play for a little while? Daddy and the sensei's have some talking to do." Naruto smiles softly down at her.

"_Daddy_, I wanna play with you!" She whines, giving the pouty face.

"C-C'mon E-Emiko, it'll b-be fun." Hinata says with a kind smile as she timidly steps forward. "We c-can all p-p-play with you."

"Yeah, I wanna talk with you too." Ino says.

"I'll give you some of my snacks, Emiko." Choji says in-between chips. He holds out the bag and Emiko takes one. She smiles as she eats it.

"Mm, Cheddar 'n Sour Cream~"

"Awww, why do we have to play with the bra-?! OW!" Kiba's whine is intercepted by Ino's fist in his head.

"She's not a brat, dog breath! Just for that, I'm making you give her a piggy-back ride on all fours!" The offending blonde girl yells.

"NO WAY IN-!" Kiba's rage is interrupted when he feels ten different glares on him. Looking over, he sees the little girl is near tears and Naruto looking ready to pummel him. "Um…okay I'll…give you a piggy-back. No need to bawl like a baby." Kiba looks away guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Emiko only comes oh-so ever closer to full out crying, and Naruto takes a very deadly step towards Kiba. Choji tries to offer Emiko some more chips, but she won't look at them, her eyes on Kiba and full of nearly-overflowing tears. Even Akamaru growls in a reprimanding tone at Kiba, barking his disapproval.

"Not you too, Akamaru! I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do?" The boy pleads to his partner.

"Seriously, Kiba? Don't apologize to the dog! Apologize to the little girl your making cry!" Ino berates the Inuzuka, leading to an argument between the two that stops when they hear laughter.

Everyone turns from Kiba to see Emiko laughing at dancing shadows in the forest's shade. The shadows are shape-shifting, or just moving around comically. They all turn to an upright Nara manipulating the shadows with his face, hands, and arms. It's probably more likely she's laughing at Shikamaru's funny faces then the actual shadows, but she's laughing nonetheless. When the puppet show ends, Emiko's tears are a thing of the past.

"Okay, now that you aren't crying, how about…seeing Choji roll down a hill?" Shikamaru asks with a small grin. "Or I could make Kiba do something embarrassing…whichever you want."

"Wait a minute, why do I have to roll down a hill?" Choji asks.

Shikamaru and a still-giggling Emiko exchange a glance, turn to the plump boy, and say in unison; "'Cause it's funny."

"It was the first thing I thought of." Shikamaru adds.

Choji sighs, puts away his chips, and dramatically tumbles to begin his decent down the hill they all stand on. Emiko bursts out laughing and begins chasing after him while trying not to trip on the steeply-sloped terrain. All the other Genin follow suit, Shikamaru and Shino walking rather then running. Kiba looks guiltily to the senseis and Naruto before joining in the odd game.

"I apologize for my student's rudeness, Naruto." Kurenai bows to the blonde, who merely waves it off with a smile.

"I think Kiba has learned his lesson and will mend the bridge himself. Maybe he will learn to think before speaking his mind so freely and rudely. Now, I am certain you and the other Genin all have many questions. I will tell you our story, and I'd appreciate it if all questions are saved for the end."

Being lead to a picnic table area, Naruto sits with the adults and begins to weave the tale told for not the first or last time. The story gets many of the expected, repeated, and average responses and questions. Naruto answers them all, advises them all, and explains his dreams and reasons. He shares his hopes for Konoha's and his daughter's futures. He opens his soul for the first time to people who had never known him personally, but knew about the Kyubi beforehand. It was a good test for the speech he intended to give when his law was proposed in front of the council.

"Damn, I still can't believe my father…how I used to worship that _bastard_." Asuma growls, his fists slamming on the table in anger.

"Asuma, if I could offer some advice?" Naruto puts a light hand on the Jonin-instructor's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

Naruto isn't surprised by the hate shining in Asuma's eyes with the tears, and only offers a small smile before he turns deathly serious. Asuma recognizes the look of one who has seen brutality and bloodshed for many years. Naruto is the only veteran soldier to have not fought a single Shinobi battle.

"Your father has made some extremely, irrevocably stupid, decisions in his life. He is surprisingly foolish for one of his skills and stature as the village's leader. Maybe I am too forgiving, but I do not hate your father for the damage his mistakes have caused me. There can be many others to blame for my life as well, but I hold no animosity for anyone. I pity the stupid, weak fools that cling blindly to there rage for something I am not. Do not cling to your rage, your resentment for your father, because it will make you the same as those that hate my daughter and I.

Yes, you're father is a fool. He is also your family, and while I do not trust that history wouldn't repeat itself should I leave Emiko in his hands, I have found it in me to forgive him and the others who have wronged me. I wish the same for you."

"How can you forgive all that has happened to you? Why do you wish to be Hokage, like my idiot father? Why should I forgive him?"

"When you become a parent, Asuma, you wish not only to prepare your child for the harshness of the world, but to do your best to become someone they look up to and find safety in. Emiko gave me the one thing that destroys hate, anger, and the blindness of the dark; love. A parent's love for their child showed me to see what the people who hate me really are; they are broken and looking for answers. I have already told you why my dream is what it is, and that will never change. I'm not saying forgive him now, but today is the day that you take the first step on that road."

Asuma acquires a far-off look in his eyes, after a long moment, he nods solemnly. "Naruto, why do you care?" He asks, with his voice quite.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care if I mend my relationship or not?" Asuma repeats.

"Because slowly effacing the hate and tension is the first step I have to take to gain the village's acceptance of both my daughter and I. It is a long travel ahead, but this village will become free of hate, discrimination, and conflict. I will be my dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Genin all lie exhausted on the forest floor. They have spent the passing hours talking, playing, and being worn out by the ever-energetic three-year-old girl. They have come to know Naruto's and her story through her, knowing nothing of the Kyubi or her father's true abilities. Their reactions are that of Sasuke's and Sakura's. They also hear the anecdote of how Shikamaru became Shika-Ogiisan, apparently earning him some points with Ino. They had sat in the slowly spreading twilight of dusk, surrounded by fireflies. It was when Emiko admitted that she held some affection for bugs, so long as they did her no harm, that she even got the stone-silent Shino into the conversation.

Now, Emiko rests with her bare feet in the gently flowing current of the forest's river. The Genin all collapsed on the ground and out cold, save for Kiba. Akamaru laps up water from the river, close to but out of the peacefully meditating girl. Emiko looks over and extends her hand out.

"Hey, Puppy, come on over here, Puppy." Emiko bids softly, sweetly. Akamaru looks over curiously and cautiously pads over to her reach.

Emiko lets him sniff her hand and begins petting his head softly when he rubs against it with his face. Akamaru comes to her side, flopping down on his belly and whining for her to rub. Emiko obliges, spending the next several minutes stroking him where he indicates as he moves about. Eventually the small pup moves into her lap and happily licks her face, a sure sign of friendship that evokes laughter from the girl. Kiba looks up at the laughter and smiles at the sight he sees. Being careful as he sits beside the girl, now fallen back and being enthusiastically licked.

"P-Puppy! That tickles!" She cries.

"H-His names, uh, Akamaru." Kiba says cautiously. Emiko looks over when Akamaru stops the assult to bark at his name.

"Aka…maru? Hmmm, Aka-kun!" Akamaru grunts and tilts his head in confusion, before barking in acceptance and affectionately nuzzling Emiko's cheek. "Good Aka-kun."

Kiba laughs. "Akamaru really likes you. Then again, he has always loved kids."

"Oh yeah?" Emiko smiles sweetly.

"Uh-huh, and he likes girls best, especially cute ones." Emiko blushes slightly.

Kiba had distanced himself from the groups activities after what happened earlier, not wanting to offend her again. Now though, it's only the two of them, and Emiko is content. Kiba smiles apologetically, deciding to try and rectify his mistake.

"Hey, uh, listen…I'm really sorry about earlier. Honest, I didn't mean to make you cry. I, um, well, I just tend to blurt out whatever I'm thinking without considering what I'm saying. All Inuzuka are like that; grouchy, irritable loudmouths. Even the girls, though they don't like it pointed out or to admit it."

Emiko chuckles. "'S okay, Kiba-kun, but I'm not a baby or a brat."

"I know you aren't. I'm real sorry. If…if it'll make up for it…I did promise you that piggyback ride."

Emiko automatically brightens. "Okay!"

Kiba laughs. "Alright, then, get on." Kiba gets on all fours, laying low on the ground like he's about to do a push-up. Emiko gets up and begins to dry her feet on the grass. "Hey, don't worry. A little water never hurt anyone."

"Okay." She blushes.

Emiko carefully gets on the Inuzuka's back like a horse, and Akamaru clambers on behind her. Kiba slowly lumbers up straight. He adopts a wild grin.

"Okay, hold on tight!" Is the only warning before he starts at a full-gallop. Emiko shrieks in delight all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the Jonin all sit at the table, merely chatting in the cool evening breeze. They hear the thunderous stampede and laughter-filled shrieks a mile off. Turning to with surprise to see an Inuzuka-horsey and te out-of-breath, trailing Genin who had woken up and given chase to the two runaways. Naruto gives a big smile to his obviously enjoying herself daughter. He lifts her up and thanks everyone personally for a good time, before returning home in a sushin.

After reading to her and tucking her in, Naruto leaves Emiko to the land of dreams to soon join her. He smiles at the opportunity to sleep in his own bed again. As he showers, changes, and jumps into his sorely missed covers, the blonde ninja can't help but think how much has changed.

_I look forward to the changes still to come. _He thinks as he drifts to sleep contently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I didn't have Naruto meet Killer B or A in this chapter because I don't want him befriending and/or fixing** everybody **right off the bat. Naruto will meet them, but later on in the story.

Okay, as promised, here's a list of main Naruto characters that Naruto will **not **be paired with in this story:

Temari

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Shizune

Tsunade

Hanabi

An OC

A Female Kyubi (The Kyubi will be male in this story so that's irrelevant)

Karin

Yugito

You'll find out in the next chapter who I've decided to pair Naruto with, so feel free to guess who it is until then.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared on you, but I have a reason! Okay, so aside from my life and the rules of normalcy deciding to take turns screwing with me, I had taken on a co-author for this story and he never really got back to me with more of the story for reasons I have yet to learn. Though, I do not hold any negativity or anger towards him for this, and you shouldn't either.

Partner, (you know who you are) I'd be happy if you could at least leave a review to let me know _something_. Do you even get on this site anymore?

Anyway, until my co-author gets back to me I'll just continue with the story myself. It just isn't fair to keep you guys waiting forever, but DO NOT BLAME MY PARTNER! He's not the type to do this and I have COMPLETE faith in his reasons.

Also, this chapter is split in two, but I still count it as one chapter. The second half I'll get to you before May, I know that much. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I half-expected people begging and threatening me by now (latter more then the former).

Only a few people correctly guessed the pairing, and none of them were for the right clue. It was so huge, how'd you miss it? Well, I'm not telling you, but I know that by the end of the chapter you'll probably be kicking yourselves.

Also, I forgot to mention it last chapter (if you even still remember by now) but the song Emiko sang is called **Kogane no Hikari **or **Light of Gold**. It's the character song for Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay Night.

Well, Enjoy, Read, and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Sakura, I think that's enough for today." Naruto drops his defensive stance while Sakura collapses on the mat of the basement's floor, smiling.

It's been a month since Naruto's return from his little family vacation. With the extra instruction he'd taken to giving Sakura, their relationship had changed drastically and she really got to know Naruto more. She was taken to thinking of him as an older brother after he'd made it clear he wasn't interested in a relationship. She was incredibly thankful to him, not even knowing she needed as much help as she did.

He had sparred with her once to see what she needed to work on; everything. After only five minutes, Naruto had deduced that she needed work on all physical aspects, she needed to stop her diet for more reasons then one, and learn to control her emotions. He was firm and blunt, but extremely kind. She quickly learned he always straightforwardly spoke the truth because 'to dance around topics would get nobody anywhere.' He'd bought her a set of adjustable training weights at the Flying Dragon, (the same place that made him his gloves that had metal plates with the leaf symbol engraving sewn in the middle) that she used everyday during an intense physical exercise and sparring session with Naruto. Her speed, stamina, and strength had drastically improved.

After she'd stopped her diet, she slept more, was more easygoing, and overall brighter. What sleep couldn't cure of her temper, Naruto had been teaching her meditation to take care of. He'd been teaching her a different Taijutsu style, the Tsuyoi Hachisu, a style based off powerful offensive onslaughts and quick, solid defenses. She'd learned the first two katas for offense and the first one of the style's defense, and was vastly improving. Naruto had pointed out her vast chakra control, because of her smaller coils, and had recommended she become a medic-nin in the future, as well as giving her a strict control exercise regime to make her reserves grow.

Sakura was surprised to learn that Naruto was teaching his daughter, at such a young age, along with her. Explaining it simply, Naruto had said she had big enough chakra coils to begin molding, and was learning control. Over the month, Emiko had gotten her reserves to triple in size and had already mastered tree walking and water walking. Naruto had gotten her a lighter set of weights and put her on a somewhat easy workout schedule that was slowly increasing in difficulty for her. Sakura was surprised beyond belief to see how fast and agile the little one really was. She could move as though she were a shadow and wouldn't be heard until she breathed on your neck. To top it off, Naruto had begun to teach her the basics of how to use a blade. The sword 'dances' were always graceful, but Emiko was a born dancer even when using a basic sword style.

He would subject both of the girls to ambush training, and together they got the feel of how to react in a team. He had been reluctant to, but he'd subjected them both to killing intent training. Emiko passed out a lot at first and Sakura nearly fainted, but kept it together. They were both increasing their tolerance, Emiko a little more gradually then Sakura. Naruto would often alternate between the two in attention, but he tried to focus on them as a team. As a team in general, Team 7 was improving in their teamwork dynamic, though Sasuke had tended to be a bit more distant then even before. The Uchiha often didn't grunt anymore, ignoring them completely if he was in a good mood. Other times, he would lash out and just walk off.

After a few talks and spars with Naruto, Sasuke had calmed down dramatically and at least acknowledged them some. Naruto wasn't sure what to do about him, trying to do all he could to help already. Naruto had told Sakura that Sasuke was lost and trying to find himself, and both could only look on worriedly from day to day as Sasuke struggled with himself. He was no longer arrogant and did function with the team, but communication was lacking. Even Kakashi could do nothing, It always seemed that Naruto could temporarily fix things, but they would fall apart again shortly after.

"Alright, Emiko, let's stop here for now." Naruto called out. From across the room, Emiko stopped her spar with a clone immediately. Out of breath and not without a few scrapes and bruises was either participant.

"Yes…Daddy." She said while panting.

"Hop in the tub and have the clone patch you up, okay? I think it's time for your nap anyway."

Emiko nods and walks off with the clone. Sakura waves with a smile, which Emiko wearily returns. Taking a seat next to Sakura, Naruto hands her a cold water bottle and drinks from his own. The distant running of water can be heard upstairs while the two friends sit in comfortable silence. Finally, Sakura decides to strike up conversation after a few minutes.

"I still can't believe that you can train your three-year-old daughter. She's definitely strong for her age. You know, I think she'd make ANBU one day, with how stealthy she is."

Naruto laughs; it's always a strong and soft laugh. "I can picture it now, a three-year-old ANBU agent."

Sakura gets a mental picture of Emiko in the typical ANBU uniform, comically too big for her, with a mask always falling down. She laughs at the thought. "No, no, I didn't mean like that."

"I know. She's not allowed to graduate the Academy early, anyways. Though, with how well she's doing in training and making friends, I may change my mind eventually."

"It's a long ways away before she even _enters _the Academy, too. Who's to say she won't have to go altogether by then?"

Naruto nods. "You may be right. At this rate, I could have her easily mastering the Academy Three in another week or two. Then again, I plan on drastically upping the Academy curriculum standards when I'm Hokage. It's going to be one of the first things I do. "

"I agree with you there. This past month has shown me just how ill-prepared the Academy actually made us for ninja life."

"From what Jiraiya and Tsunade told me, the Academy used to be a nightmare of horrors compared to the walk in the park we all know. Some kids actually died because it was too intense."

"Seriously?!"

Naruto shrugs. "That's what they told me. I think the council made the Academy the way it is so they could all see their kids become ninja."

"You really think?" Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"This _is _the council we're talking about."

"Uh, yeah, right…" Sakura averts her gaze to the floor.

She still has a hard time coming to moral terms with how the people have treated Naruto. After the incident at the festival an eternity ago, Sakura believes whatever Naruto has come to tell her about his past. Since learning about the Kyubi, Naruto's dream, and his reasons for it, everything only makes all the more sense.

"Well, we had better get going if we want to make it to the team meeting." Naruto rises and offers her a hand up.

"Yeah, it is almost noon, huh?" She quips as Naruto pulls her to her feet. "I hate to say it, but Kakashi isn't much." Since he hasn't taught them anything, both Naruto and Sakura refuse to verbally acknowledge Kakashi as their sensei anymore.

"Well, if you knew what he's been through, I think you'd understand a little more. Plus, I don't think he wants to teach us too much until Sasuke can sort things out."

Sakura gives a noncommittal hum, wondering, for not the first or last time, just how much Naruto really knows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another job well done, Team 7." The Hokage smiles as they watch with pity, the poor cat being squished to death by the Fire Daiyamo's wife. "Would you like another mission? I must say you've been completing quite a lot. A month and a half and you already have ninety D-ranks done with a zero percent fail-rate."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san, I'd like to request that we be given our first C-rank mission." Sakura politely bows to both of them.

"I agree with her, we have more then double the needed amount. With our mission reports, you can see our team dynamics improvement and cooperation. I say we are ready, but it is ultimately up to Kakashi-san to give us the mission." Naruto steps forward, bowing to the two as well.

"I see. What is your judgment, Kakashi?" All eyes turn to him, and he lazily nods.

"Naruto is absolutely correct." He answers. "They are a fine squad, and are ready."

"Very well, I have a C-rank here for…an escort. The mission detail is that you will be guarding and transporting a master bridge-builder back to his home of Wave country until he finishes construction on his bridge. Bring the client in!" Hiruzen calls waving to the side door.

In walks a man in his mid-forties with steel grey hair and mustache. Behind his glasses are glassed-over and pointed eyes. He walks as though drunk and the bottle in his hand confirms such.

"Team 7, meet Tazuna Ibito, your client."

All of Team 7 gives a slight bow in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tazuna-sama, we will get you home and guard you safely. I am Naruto Uzumaki, but you may call me Uzumaki or Naruto." Naruto extends his hand, giving the man a smile. Tazuna grumbles, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Alright, then, we'll meet at the main gates in-"

"Kakashi-san, I think it would be better to wait until tomorrow and start fresh." Naruto interjects, eyes narrowing slightly at being disregarded so rudely.

"Why is that, Naruto?"

"We have a clearly drunk client. It will be easier to deal with him when he's sober, and I don't want Emiko around him like this." Naruto answers.

"Wha? Who's Emi-whatever?" Asks a slurring Tazuna.

Naruto sends him a pointed look. "Emi_ko_ is my daughter. She will be accompanying us on this mission." Tazuna looks surprised, almost guilty, something Naruto doesn't miss.

_Hmmm, it could just be because I snapped at him._ Naruto brushes it off with a shrug.

"Okay, you have a point. Team 7 meets at the main gates tomorrow, 8 a.m. sharp. Dismissed." Kakashi disappears in a sushin.

"Are you really taking her with us?" Naruto turns to Sasuke, his blue eyes shining with amusement. Sasuke would only ever talk if Emiko was involved, seeming to have taken a liking to her as she has him.

"I took her on a two-week-long vacation across three elemental nations and killed two civilians who threatened her. You don't think I can protect her from highway bandits traveling to Wave?"

Sasuke nods. "Is the starting fresh also so you can get her ready?"

"That's part of it, but what I said are reasons as well. I'll see you three tomorrow." Naruto waves before disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"D-Did your teammate really…?" Sakura turns to the slightly paler Tazuna, giving a serious nod in response.

"Naruto will do what he has to do to protect his daughter. Besides, he's right, bandits should be nothing to worry about." She flashes a sweet smile before walking away.

If she had looked at him a moment longer, Sakura would have seen the man's knees shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them are also gathered bright and early at the main gates. Sakura and Sasuke stand near a now much more tolerable and sober Tazuna, on the lookout for their sensei, Naruto, and Emiko. In a swirl of wind and leaves, Naruto appears with Emiko on his shoulders. He's dragging a very depressed-looking Kakashi by the collar of his Jonin vest behind them.

"Mou~ Naruto, I would have come on time." Kakashi whines.

"Like hell." Naruto snorts incredulously. "You would have kept us waiting until noon! Like you always have when meeting us for team meetings at '8 a.m.'. I'm not going to stand around and listen to everybody moan about your punctuality when I can just get you myself. Normally, during team meetings, I could care less, but we're on a mission with a likely very irritable client."

"Don't blame me! Blame the-"

"What, the black cats you always cross? The path of life you get lost on? Your 'heart of gold' that causes you to help little old ladies constantly cross the street? No. I'll blame that orange book you stay up 'til three in the morning writing disturbingly long letters about to the publisher and reading." Naruto sends him a look that says more then it should.

"Awww, that's no fair! Are you spying on me?" Kakashi wails childishly.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "I read your bingo book profile, your village file, talked to Guy-san, Jiraiya, and Asuma, and yes, I have clones monitor you _all_ on occasion. Happy now?" Naruto plops him disrespectfully on the ground as they near the team.

Kakashi sighs, gets up, and puts on his lazy attitude like the last five or so minutes didn't happen. Sakura and Sasuke stare at Naruto. Naruto raises an eyebrow in question.

"What?" He asks.

"You dragged Kakashi here?" Sasuke asks.

"You know where Kakashi lives?" Sakura asks.

"Yes and yes, unfortunately. Any more questions?"

Sasuke and Sakura shake their heads, but Tazuna chooses to step forward. "Uzumaki-san, is it true you really killed two civilians? You mentioned so yesterday, about some incident, but left before I could ask you."

"Yes, I will kill anybody that puts my daughter in danger, intentionally or otherwise." Naruto's voice is its usual calm tone, but Tazuna gulps and looks uncomfortable. Naruto puts a reassuring hand on his little girl's leg, noticing that she shakes at the mention of that day.

Naruto looks away from the man to hide his suspicion. Sakura and Sasuke don't notice, while Kakashi has his eyes on his precious new book. Emiko seems to catch it from the way her body tenses slightly once more, causing a smile to appear on the blonde. He's teaching her well in the art of reading people, it seems.

_Looks like yesterday's reaction may or may not have been as trivial as I first thought. He may be a peasant, but with his age, I'm sure Tazuna has seen and heard of death. That means that he knows something we don't. Great and I thought I could catch a break for once with deceit and sneaking around. Not that I was going to slack off on my guard in the first place, but still._

"Alright, Team 7, move out." Kakashi orders, beginning to get a head start on them.

Soon, they all head out and fall into formation. Sasuke and Sakura fall into formation in-between Kakashi and Tazuna, while Naruto and Emiko are in step with the old man. Naruto already has eight clones on scouting and guard around them. Naruto casually walks in up and in-between his two teammates, looking between their curious glances with a serious gaze.

"Something isn't right here, guys. Tazuna's acting seedy. I noticed it yesterday, but passed it off as a reaction to my snapping at him. He reacted similarly this morning, when I said I'd kill to protect Emiko. Be on the lookout, but don't make it look like you know something." His voice is the barest of whispers between their ears.

Sakura smirks slightly. "I doubt your going to tell Kakashi." She whispers equally quiet.

Naruto shares in her smirk. "No, Kakashi's a Jonin. Though lazy, he can fend for himself."

"Are you sure it isn't just because you were talking about death?" Sasuke asks.

"Yesterday, all he said was that he'd bring Emiko with us." Sakura elaborates.

"Exactly, and he looked weird after that. It was almost like he was guilty about something."

Naruto doesn't say anymore as he slips back beside Tazuna. After a glance with a pleasant smile, Naruto sees that Tazuna didn't hear them. From there, Naruto starts engaging him in conversation to get information. He notices the glances toward Emiko Tazuna sends every now and then, but he doesn't let it show. About three miles out, Naruto's fingers twitch slightly in signal of something amiss and Emiko's do the same on his head.

_I sense chakra…we just walked into a weak Genjutsu boundary. It's slight enough for almost nobody to notice, but I'm sensitive to these types of things. _Naruto thinks while his eyes dart over the area in a careful scan.

His eyes land on a puddle to the side of their path as he passes it. Knowing how it hasn't rained in three days and is a brightly clear day, Naruto sends a small pulse of chakra through the ground. He's not surprised when he gets a signal. Carefully, Naruto glances over to his teammates and sees they haven't tensed for an enemy, but they are looking out over the general area.

_Well, they heeded my warning at least. _He thinks while sighing inwardly. _I have to give Sakura a bit more Genjutsu and ambush training. _

"Oh, look at that. Hey, Emiko, I think I see a bunny up ahead. Wanna come look?" Kakashi calls in his usual lazy manner as he peels his eyes off of his precious book, tilting his head behind him to look at Emiko and Naruto.

_Is this a test of me, or Emiko? It could be both. _Naruto thinks as he exchanges a glance with his excited-looking daughter, his eyes telling her to be cautious as he sets her down to run ahead.

She falls into step with the Jonin-Cyclops as he wisely puts his book away. Kakashi picks her up, quietly leading her to the bushes at the side of the trail and sitting on his heels. Naruto's neck hairs rise in warning before Kakashi's finger can fully extend to point out his supposed discovery. Naruto smiles despite himself when Emiko performs the substitution Jutsu without the effects. He can feel Kakashi do the same a second later.

"Guys!" Naruto yells just before the detected chains shoot out.

Sakura and Sasuke immediately form a loose triangle around Tazuna with the blonde in front. All three of them have kunai drawn, tense and waiting. They all witness the chains smash the unknown replicas, Naruto's teammates screaming out while Tazuna gasps in horror. Naruto's body begins shaking in rage, but for a very different reason.

The Demon Brothers of the Mist stand in front of them. Smiling at their handiwork.

_So, Tazuna has mid-Chunin level ninja after him as a first stage._ Naruto growls in his head._ Damn it! What the hell could he have done to have fugitive Mist-nin after him?! More importantly, who hired them?! I know Tazuna's been lying through his teeth, but someone doesn't hire this kind of help without a damn good reason to kill and a lot of influence. _

_Someone really wants Tazuna gone. They'll likely send higher-ranked muscle next time. Maybe Jonin, like Kakashi, and they'll likely be form Mist, too._ _I might have to break out some of my moves. Damn it! Tazuna, I'll kill you for whatever you're hiding from us! How _**dare **_you knowingly put my daughter and friends in danger, you bastard!_

Just as six of the eight clones burst out of the trees to confront the demons, Sasuke stupidly attempts to rush forward, trembling in pure furry. The two clones that land near them for back-up keep him restrained with a shove back.

"Sasuke! Stay in formation! I know you're angry, but watch!" Naruto barks.

"How do you expect for me to just sit here and watch this?! How can _you_?! They killed your only daughter! THEY KILLED EMIKO!" Sasuke screams in utter rage, a feral roar escaping his throat as both clones are forced to take a hold of him. They all watch the struggling, Naruto listening to the flying of chains and metal hitting metal.

Naruto can hear the sounds of trees being smashed, but still, everyone's eyes watch the breaking down Uchiha boy. Naruto gives a grateful, pained smile seeing Sasuke weep for his daughter.

_He really does care about Emiko. Damn you Tazuna, Sasuke's been through enough in his life. He'll likely be more of a flight risk after this. _Naruto thinks bitterly.

All goes silent at the sound of metal piercing flesh. All eyes that were focused on Sasuke are turned to see one of the three remaining clones left to fight pushes his katana deeper into one of the brother's chests. The other Demon Brother is tied to a tree with the chains shooting out from another clone's hands. He was knocked unconscious. The killing blow-landing clone disappears, and the corpse falls bodily to the ground. One of the remaining clones takes out his sword and severs the head of the corpse. The second produces two blank scrolls, paint, and brushes. After five minutes, body and head are sealed in the scrolls that disappear into Naruto's hands. Everyone watches in awe at Naruto's sealing technique, wondering what it was.

_It's like the scrolls…just vanished into him… _Everyone watching thinks at the same instant.

_I kinda wanted to watch the fight. _Naruto thinks disappointedly.

The clones let a still-sobbing Sasuke fall to the ground, giving him space. One clone takes to the trees again, while the other grips Tazuna by the hands forced behind his back and the collar of his top.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" He cries in a panic. He looks like he's just been sentenced to death row, and for a good reason.

It's then that both Kakashi and Emiko decide to emerge from the trees, Kakashi's eye boring straight into Naruto's. Emiko runs to her father in a blur, surprising everybody except Sakura who now stares at the two very living 'phantoms'. Naruto catches her as she jumps into his arms.

"Did Emi do good Daddy?" She asks excitedly. "I did jus' like ya told me!"

Naruto laughs, kissing her forehead and rubbing the top of her head affectionately. "Yes Emiko-chan, you did very well. Daddy's very proud of you."

_Good, Kakashi must have shielded her from the kill. _Naruto thinks with relief at the sight of the eye-smile the Jonin gives him.

"Daddy, why is Sasu-chan crying?" Emiko's eyes take in the boy with worry. He stares at her with wide eyes still streaming tears, his breath still ragged and sniffling from crying.

"E-Emiko…you're alive…" He whispers. Naruto smile broadens as he's setting her on the ground.

"Huh? Yeah…Daddy teaches me Switch Jutsu."

"W-What?" The boy blinks rubbing fiercely at his eyes with his fists, looking to Naruto for a translation.

Naruto points in the direction of the 'bodies' and everyone sees the remains of two logs in the corpses place. "I thought she should know the Academy Three before I taught her any real Jutsus." He explains.

Without so much as a warning to the poor Emiko, Sasuke rushes forward and wraps her in a suffocating embrace. He's trying hard not to cry again, but a few tears still stain the dirt road. Emiko freezes for the briefest of moments before returning his hug as best she can.

"So, Kakashi, which one of us were you testing with that little stunt?" The death glare and the generous does of killing intent from the blonde makes the Jonin sweat.

"I wanted to…show you that a C-rank isn't like your vacation-" A fist in his face doesn't allow Kakashi to finish his sentence explanation, or rephrasing thereof.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Naruto snarls as his foot comes down on Kakashi's throat.

"N-Naru…" Kakashi chokes, coughing from the lack of air as pressure on his Adams-Apple increases.

"Do you not think I know how to protect my own daughter?! After what happened at the festival?! You saw I was prepared! You've seen a fraction of my skill in battle when we sparred! You know I'm determined as hell to kill anything even remotely endangering her! Now you've seen even more of my skill! So, what do you have to say for that dumbass excuse of yours?!"

Kakashi stops struggling slightly and looks up into the blonde's ever angry eyes with remorse as the pressure drops completely. Naruto keeps his foot on Kakashi's throat, though. Sakura and Sasuke both glare at Kakashi for doing something so stupid. Sasuke only containing his anger because of the girl know on his hip with her arms around his neck. Sakura had figured out it was a hoax after seeing the guts turn to wood the seconds before the fight and Sasuke's outburst, but still was scared that they had died out of irrationality's sake.

"I'm **not **that little brat I always pretended to be! After meeting the real me, after learning the truth, I thought you would have seen that! You and Jiji! I was wrong! I was wrong about both of you, and how stupid people can really be! For Kami's sake, am I ever going to be truly understood?! Or is everybody always going to go back to what I wanted them to see before?! I don't _want _people to see that anymore! Damn it! I want them to see _me_! Nobody is ever going to see it, are they?! Nobody's ever going to see me for me, or that I've changed!"

Naruto's rant increases in volume with every sentence. Finally, red-faced and shrieking a feral cry, Naruto lunges at the nearest tree and obliterates it in a single punch. His breathing ragged and his fist pulsating with purple chakra, Naruto tries to regain his temper. After a few moments, Sakura steps forward with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Everyone else is staring at what used to be a tree. Only the scattered leaves and small chunks of stump sticking out of the ground are any indication of what once was.

"Naruto, everyone makes mistakes. Granted, _that _was an incredibly dumb one, but everyone blunders now and then. We see you for who you are Naruto, we do. Kakashi was only trying to look out for Emiko with the best intentions. We all know what you're capable of. Soon, everyone in the village will too. You've seen how they've slowly been accepting you more since you got back, right?" Sakura asks, turning the blonde to face her by the shoulder.

Naruto laughs bitterly. "That's called fear, Sakura. They're scared I'll kill them, so they keep their big mouths shut and give my daughter and I our space. The whispers are gone because they see what I am unafraid to do, something they feared I always would. I don't want their fear, but if it means my daughter's safety, for now, it'll do."

"That may be true, but, with your dream, I know you don't want them to listen to you because they're scared."

"I don't, but how am I supposed to convince them when even you guys don't trust what you know?" His voice gets gruffer, softer, but it's no less bitter or angry.

Sakura freezes. Looking into the anger overlapped by fear and confusion in his eyes, Sakura is shocked to the core. She realizes that of all that he's shared, Naruto never once spoke about _how _he was going to make his dream into actual reality. Specifically, he never stated a method to win the people's hearts, just that he would.

_Doubt. _The phrase comes easily to Sakura's mind. _He doubts that he can actually get the people to trust the monster they still see him for. Just like Kakashi doubting his abilities, thinking back to 'Fake Naruto'. _

"Naruto, you convince them…by doing as you plan to do." Sakura begins with slowly growing false confidence. "You become so strong that you can't be anything les then the strongest, and you do something so great the fox will be a thing of the past." Sakura gives him the most encouraging and enthusiastic smile she can muster.

Naruto laughs, giving a small smile in return for her kindness. "Well, it's somewhere to start at least. Thank you, Sakura." Naruto puts his hand over the one that rests on his shoulder for a second, giving it a reassuring squeeze to go with the smile.

How Sakura wishes that she can believe that fixed everything. But, if there's one thing the boy she has come to know as Uzumaki Naruto has taught her, it's that the reassuring smile someone gives for encouragement is only a temporary fix. The advice she's given is easier said then done, and Naruto still has to prove something to himself before he can really convince the people of Konoha. It will be years before Naruto is Hokage, and Sakura hopes he can find the answer by then.

_If anybody on this planet truly deserves to see their dream come true, Naruto, it's you. _Sakura thinks sadly. She wants to voice as much, but decides to let the issue drop for now, moving away to give the blonde his space.

Naruto lets out a deep breath slowly and runs his hands through his hair. "Okay, now that _that _little fiascos behind us, I'd say we have some questions for our friend over there." Naruto nods his head in the slowly waking Demon Brother's direction.

As he walks past Sasuke, Naruto makes sure to touch both his and Emiko's shoulders. Looking the Uchiha in the eyes, Naruto smiles as if to say; 'I told you everything would be fine.' He makes sure Emiko is asleep in the Uchiha's arms before turning his attention back on the target. Naruto then gives a feral smirk, before walking up to him and slapping him across the face.

"What the hell?!" The Demon Brother tries with all his might to struggle out of the chains before Naruto's kunai to his throat makes him freeze.

"Konichiwa, Demon." Naruto greets in a low tone. "I have some questions for you. Are you going to be nice and answer them, or do I have to have Kakashi-san kill you?" Naruto's eyes flash red for a split second, slit pupils appearing.

The missing-nin freezes in fear, paling considerably. "H-How did you…know?" He stammers.

"Are you joking? You used a particularly weak Genjutsu to disguise yourselves as a puddle on a bright, sunny day when it hasn't rained here in a week! It also might not be a good idea to attack Konoha's Copy-Cat Ninja, next time you try and ambush us."

"C-Copy-Cat?!" The man cries out in surprise and intimidation.

"Naruto rolls his eyes. "My, you people _really _don't do your research, do you? You can't even recognize The Man of a Thousand Jutsus, whereas I immediately recognized _you _on sight, Demon Brothers of the Mist." The man grits his teeth, tsking in annoyance. "Or, I should say Demon _Brother_."

"What? What did you do to my Otouto?!" The man demands, suddenly in a panic.

"Oh? No, no, I've answered your questions. It's time you answer mine." Naruto's grin turns deadly as he cuts just a little skin on the man's neck with the kunai. Bringing his mouth to the man's ear to whisper, "Unless, you want to join your Otouto?"

"I-I'll never talk!"

Naruto laughs quietly at the terrified expression in the missing-nin's eyes, making him shiver in fear and sweat a little bit more. "Okay~ if you don't want to…I guess I have no choice." Naruto says in mock innocence.

Without warning or care, Naruto's hand latches onto the man's immobilized right shoulder in an iron grip. Slowly and as agonizingly as possible, Naruto lifts the shoulder and turns his wrist while squeezing with just the desired amount of pressure. The shoulder snaps out of socket with a loud 'thunk' and a sound akin to splintering wood, all without moving the arm. The Demon Brother's agonizing scream of pain falls on the deaf ears of his torturer as Naruto increases the pressure. Within seconds the socket and entire shoulder bone of the arm smashes into two pieces underneath the skin, leaving a deformed lump and a horribly broken arm for the screaming Chunin.

"Now talk, damn you!" Naruto slaps him again. Hard.

The whimpering man spills his guts like no tomorrow. Naruto learns everything about Gato, the real economic status of Wave, Gato's desperate hold for power, his endless body guard, and their target; Tazuna. Afterwards, Naruto smiles like the devil. The Demon Brother can only stare with wide eyes at his executioner as Naruto's katana, drawn from seemingly nowhere in a blur, dives into his neck.

"I said Kakashi-san wouldn't kill you if you talked. I never said anything about me. That's what you get for ambushing Kakashi when he was holding my daughter." Naruto answers the pleading question in the man's slowly dimming eyes as a final act of mercy.

The katana does its job with a single swipe across its already gouged target, and the head falls to the ground. After sealing the head and slapping an explosive tag on the body, Naruto walks back to his team and client to watch the fireworks from a safe distance, examining their reactions. Sasuke is paler then normal, Sakura looks fine although slightly baffled, Kakashi (already back up on his feet) is staring at him in shock, and Tazuna runs to the nearest bush away from the fire and hurls before passing out.

Naruto sighs at the form of their passed out client, making five more of the already renewed and stationed clones to carry and guard him in a circle formation. Naruto walks over, taking his sleeping little girl from Sasuke.

"It looks like we're carrying him to Wave for now." Naruto rubs a hand over his eyes as the team silently sets out, praying that his instincts of foreboding omens are wrong for once.

"We should turn around and leave now." The Genin all whirl around at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

Naruto blinks incredulously at the silver-haired Cyclops. "Hell no."

"Excuse me? You are not in charge here!" Kakashi booms.

"I might as well be." Naruto shoots back. "Besides we've made it this far, we've accepted the mission, and as Shinobi and Kunoichi, we cannot abandon a passed out client even if he has lied to us."

"Naruto this is a B-rank, borderline A-rank, mission! We are not equipped to handle Jonin as a team of fresh Genin!"

"Maybe by ranking standards the odds are against us," Naruto agrees. "But I refuse to leave this mission. Tazuna may have lied, but, based on what the missing-nin said, he had a good reason to. Wave is a decimated area when it comes to economy, and there was likely not enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission."

"It does not matter! We have legal obligation-"

"Legal obligation? Screw that! Tazuna is trying his one shot to save his home and family! That trust was placed on us, and I'm confident we have the capability to handle it!" Naruto growls.

"Are you talking about his daughter and her son? Why do you feel the need to help him? Because you know what he's trying to do? What are you, a martyr? Kakashi demands.

"Maybe I am! I see a man trying to protect his family from scum that will suck his home dry. Is it so wrong to want to help him because we are similar in that respect?!"

"The next opponents aren't going to be Chunin, Naruto."

"I know that, and I say we can handle it. Team 7, move now. Kakashi, if don't like it, then report me." With a hard glare as he passes, Naruto takes the lead position.

Sasuke and Sakura following are Naruto because of their own reasons, but also out of respect for him. Kakashi can only fall behind to the rear and fume. He can't turn back to report Naruto by himself because that would be abandoning his charges. He couldn't subdue Naruto because he wasn't ashamed to admit that he's no match for the blonde. So, Kakashi's only option was to sulk and wait for the perfect moment to say 'I told you so.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boat ride to Wave the next few hours of that following morning had been silent and serious. Even Emiko kept quiet once she woke. Naruto had to dispel all of his clones once they reached the docks of Konoha. Making them, and scattering them out again, after setting foot on Wave soil. Tazuna had yet to recover, so five clones extra were made to do a two-man carrying job with a triangle formation guard while they trekked through the forests near the shores in an attempt to reach the inland village. Kakashi had to summon his nin-dogs so they could attempt to locate the bridge-builder's home. Tensions had been somewhat high between Naruto and Kakashi, and you could feel the anger aimed at one and other in the air.

Naruto blinks as new info hits his brain, cursing under his breath in annoyance of their luck as he holds a hand to halt their movement. Whenever his clones found something, and they'd dispel themselves to send the info instantly back, Naruto never liked what the info was.

"Ten miles up ahead, there's another friend lying in wait to join the party." Naruto turns to his team with a blank look, but a serious tone.

"Were your clones able to identify who?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto scowls at this. "My guess, from the bingo books I've read and based on his appearance, its Zabuza Momochi."

"The Demon of the Mist." Kakashi's tone is ominous. "Do you really think you can handle _him_?" Kakashi asks dryly.

Naruto glares as he nods. "I see you know him too. Question; does he know you?"

Kakashi growls in frustration. "Hard to say, but probably."

"Perfect, though not unexpected. Okay, here's the plan," Naruto turns to his team and ignores Kakashi completely. "I have my eight clones scouting and guarding around us. I'll send the order to a few somewhat ahead to lie in wait a safe distance near their location. With the clones carrying and guarding Tazuna, I can have them hide their presence and send them ahead with Emiko while we're busy with Zabuza-kun. Kakashi, if Zabuza knows about you, he'll likely wanna cut you off from us. So, I want you to use a shadow clone to act like the real you and hide with my clones. I also want you to dismiss the nin-dogs; we won't need them now.

Sasuke, Sakura you'll act like a second line of defense in case Zabuza tries to get by me when he figures out Tazuna isn't with us. Be ready to act with the intent to kill and watch out for each other. I'm going to engage Zabuza and try to at least severely wound him. If I can't kill him, I'll hand him over to the Mist hunter-nin lying in wait for his chance at Zabuza. My clones will use a few sneak-attack Jutsus in case Zabuza tries to use his signature mist-making Jutsu, but I have at least mid-Chunin level Kenjutsu up my sleeve."

Naruto is interrupted by a hand roughly whirling him around. He meets a raving-mad Kakashi to the face. Naruto only gives the fuming Jonin a sweet, mock-innocent smile.

"Naruto, I refuse to allow you to engage Zabuza." Kakashi orders when he can finally get a word in edgewise, his voice a deadly calm. Naruto merely glares flatly at him.

"Kakashi, three of my kage bushin handled two high-Chunin level missing ninjas in four or five minutes. I am keenly aware of my surroundings and discard all emotion when it comes to the core priorities of a mission. You've witnessed my assets in battle, my killing intent at work, and my ruthlessness when it comes to protection. We've already discussed what happens when you severely doubt me in my capabilities as an able guardian and father. Do _**NOT **_doubt my capabilities on the battle field as well."

"Naruto, I do not doubt you. I'm concerned that you could get seriously hurt. What is your daughter going to do if you die?" Kakashi desperately tries to reason.

"I already have arrangements made for that scenario, but I don't plan on them going into action. Plus, you have no idea just what my vacation did for me." Naruto gives him a knowing, confident smile. "Kakashi-san, if you trust me on this and it backfires in the slightest, I will permanently resign my status as a Shinobi of Konoha."

Kakashi's visible eye widens farther then Naruto thought possible. "Are you really willing to put that much faith in this, Naruto?"

_He can't! Without Shinobi protection, Emiko is as good as dead and Naruto would be punished for protecting her. _Everybody thinks in more or less the same line. _Why is he willing to risk so much for this mission?_

"Kakashi, I am an Uzumaki in my belief of the sword. I swear to you on my blade that I will make that bet."

Kakashi is taken aback by the fire in Naruto's eyes. Before him is no twelve-year-old boy, but a ghost of his sensei and the boy's father. Kakashi wonders what Minato and Kushina would think if they could see their son. He nods solemnly, and Naruto's face lights up in a smile before becoming an emotionless mask once again.

Kakashi makes a kage bushin that goes to stand beside Naruto. The clones with Tazuna all take on different henges. Naruto tosses something small from inside his coat wrapped in a white cloth to one of them. They take to disappearing in a giant sushin per Naruto's unspoken order.

Another clone of Naruto appears and henges into Tazuna.

"Team, move out." Kakashi orders before disappearing with the Naruto clone and Emiko in a sushin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the foliage of the trees in the tranquil forest, a demon and a phantom lie in wait. Four of the eight clone guard surrounds the two in a diamond formation. They are the points, each clone across from every other at an equal distance and still far enough undetectable to the enemy. They communicate using imitations of bird calls in specific patterns and times, waiting for the signal. If the enemy notices anything amiss, neither party shows any sign at all.

Team 7 comes into the enemy line of sight as they casually tread in the area. Zabuza smiles from his perch in a tree.

_So, these are the Genin that Gato said defeated the Demon Brothers…well, well, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye…no wonder those two lost their lives. If I want the old man, it looks like I have to go through Kakashi. _Zabuza thinks as his eyes roam over the squad, remaining watchful of the silver-haired Jonin-sensei and the blonde near him enough to fall into Zabuza's line of sight.

Meanwhile, Naruto carefully scans the surroundings with only his eyes outreaching senses, his posture casual, bordering lazy. His head turning to the side every few minutes, as if lost, catches sight of Sakura and Sasuke keeping in a semi-alert guard around 'Tazuna'. Naruto lets slip the barest hint of a smile, thinking of his plan.

_This is the place; I can feel my clones nearby in the formation. According to Jiraiya's last letter, Gerotora was the best toad to summon for this particular job. He'd recognize Dad's kunai, and he's the smallest toad with battle experience that's familiar with my dad. Even though he's a Scroll Toad, he should have been more then willing to help. _Naruto thinks, grinning widely on the inside. _The clones should be using the Harashin to get to the village right about…now. _

Naruto's internal grin turns a bit foxish as he receives the memory of the excess clone he'd sent with Emiko to the rest. The clone had handed the girl to one of the henged clones, before watching Gerotora give the kunai back, vanish, and dispelling himself. Two of the three guard clones would scour the village to find someone with direction's to Tazuna's home. After they finished with Zabuza and everything went successfully, Naruto would channel some of the Kyubi's chakra to do a group Harashin to Tazuna's home. Naruto finds it ironic the clones had to sushin behind the group to safely perform the summons without being detected.

_I'm glad I thought to ask Jiraiya that in a quick note before we left Konoha. It _was _just a C-rank, originally, but I'm glad the thought struck me to ask just in case. Ah, intuitive hunches, how I love you._ The blonde thinks triumphantly.

Naruto's finger's twitch and his neck hairs rise in warning. He feels something coming at them. Naruto hears 'Kakashi' yell to get down after he's already flat with his hands covering his head. Naruto registers the three bodily thumps of his teammates and Tazuna hitting the ground behind him. Suddenly, the sound of wood being spliced catches his ears and Naruto can hear the passing wind rush from somebody's movement moments later. He and the rest of Team 7 jump up in seconds, looking at a hulking monster of a man standing on the hilt of a giant sword. Naruto's eyes shimmer with excitement as they scan the blade imbedded in the tree nearest them.

_It's even bigger then the Bingo Book description. So this is one of the legendary seven swords of Kiri and its master? A worthy opponent, I suppose, to test my own steel against._ Naruto thinks, his lips threatening to tug up in a smile.

"So, Zabuza Momochi, to what do we owe the pleasure? You are a rouge-nin after all, a legend. Am I right?" Kakashi's voice drips with the tone of knowing he'd arrive as the Jonin-sensei walks ever closer to the tree serving as Zabuza's perch.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan…an A-ranked ninja with a kill-on-sight order in our Bingo Book when I was in the Academy, The Man of a Thousand Jutsu, it _is _a pleasure." Zabuza's voice is deep and gruff, holding the distinct intent to slaughter without care. "I guess, if I have to go through you to get the geezer, this is goanna be fun after all."

Zabuza turns to them, his slanted and sideways-turned headband of Kiri winking in the light. The mammoth scabbard of his sword is the only thing noticeable on his shirtless torso, the bottom right-side strap missing, and making his brown-white cameo armbands invisible in comparison. The most noticeable feature is the bandages going from the bridge of his nose to the base of his neck, and completely wrapping around his head in the process. His beady, black eyes are only matched in darkness by his short, spiky black hair, no doubt matched by a hidden but vicious smile. Naruto walks next to Kakashi, hands in his pockets with a grin on display, and making sure he meets Zabuza's eyes.

"Gomen, Zabuza-san, but that isn't how it works. Tell me, judging from that blade, you are one of Kiri's seven swordsmen, correct?" Kakashi looks at Naruto like he's insane, but Naruto can feel the curiosity rather then doubt.

"Mm? Yeah, I'm one of the Kiri swords, well, _was_. I see you do your reading, kid, but why do you ask?"

Naruto's grin gets a bit more confident and a little devilish. "I can feel ken-ki, and _your _ken-ki definitely earns you some bragging rights."

Zabuza huffs amusedly. "I ain't one to blow my own horn, blondie. If anyone deserves to brag here, it'd be a Genin that can sense ken-ki. Is your swordsmanship up to snuff with your eye for skill?" Naruto can see the ruthless smile form underneath his bandage-mask. He's got Zabuza right where he wants.

"Well, now, I could talk all day, but that isn't going to really convince you my skill is what it seems. So, how about you tell me after seeing it up close and personal?"

"Naruto, are you-?" The sound of Zabuza's rumbling laughter interrupts whatever Kakashi had to say.

In one motion, Zabuza has hefted the sword out from underneath himself and out of the tree. Zabuza lands on the ground in an earth-rattling crouch as the sword is hefted over his shoulders. As Zabuza lumbers up from his intimidating landing, Naruto is already tossing his shed coat to 'Kakashi' and drawing his katana. With only a thought, Naruto shuts down his gravity seal in a blue hue around him.

_What? What did he just dispel?_ A stunned Kakashi thinks as he watches the battle intently from the trees.

Spinning the katana in his left hand like a baton, Naruto stops it and slashes the air in a diagonal strike before grabbing the hilt two-handed. Holding the sword downward and at a slight angle to his body so the back of the blade is facing Zabuza and the tip is pointing at the ground, Naruto slides his right foot back, left foot forward, and his body to the side in an offensive starting position of the Dance of Camellia sword-style. In his eyes is determination as he discards all emotions and interfering thoughts from his mind. Zabuza brings forward his hand, motioning the thought-to-be-naïve but talented boy to his supposed death.

The fight begins.

Running at only mid-Chunin level speed, Naruto charges and brings his blade up by his face, ready to meet the guard of Zabuza's massive sword being swung round like a toy. Naruto is quick to slide his sword along the guard and break the over-powering stance Zabuza has on him. The first five minutes of the duel are Naruto dodging and blocking each heavy thrust from the mammoth hunk of steel he faces. He tests his speed against the speed of Zabuza's arm with each crouching or limbo-duck. Naruto tests Zabuza's swing strength with each lazy block and crossing of blades. Examining his enemy for exploitable opening with every made move, Naruto is taking in his opponent's sword-style to his graceful one. A few cuts and knicks blemished the Uzumaki, but they were quickly healing with Kyubi's chakra.

_We're complete opposites in the way of fighting steel. He is a savage beast, clawing and slashing, and I am as graceful as a dancer. While his offensive is really powerful in sheer muscle, he's extremely sloppy in his strokes and leaves himself countless openings for exploit by speedy opponents like me. Though he is strong and sloppy, he's pretty quick himself. He should be able to block any attempt I make at his openings like this. If I can get to a place where he wouldn't be able to bring his sword up from my position…there!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura watch the duel intently. Sakura is smiling slightly despite herself. Having witnessed Naruto's skills up close everyday in the last month, she can see he's holding back, and on a Jonin missing-nin, while he's still easily holding his own, that isn't something to take lightly.

Sasuke, having never seen Naruto fight since the Academy and the spars only lasting long enough for Sasuke to wonder why he was flat on the ground after charging Naruto, is impressed with his skill. While not knowing Naruto's fighting abilities through sparring with him, Sasuke views Naruto as a strong opponent and friend, appreciating the blonde's blunt honesty to the face. Overall, Naruto is somebody Sasuke respects, even without knowing whether he is truly physically strong. Now, getting the chance to see his abilities, Sasuke's opinion only betters.

_Naruto's strength matches his soul…he's stronger then me. If I am to beat Itachi, I have to surpass Naruto first. They must truly think me weak after seeing me cry like that, but I couldn't control myself. As much as I hate to admit it, Emiko, Naruto's daughter, has somehow become somebody I truly care about. It's as if she's cast a spell or Genjutsu on me. I don't like it, I can't show that kind of weakness, and I need to get stronger. Stronger then Naruto…I guess the best place to start is truly matching up our abilities and then working to surpass them. _Sasuke thinks, sourly frowning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi laughs softly to himself from the trees. He can obviously tell Naruto is holding back, after getting a first-hand taste of his combatant skills. Kakashi's skill with a sword is average at best, but he doubts Naruto could beat Zabuza in anything besides a competition of blades.

_Naruto's fast and his swordplay far is more then impressive for a Genin, but, unless he shows me his Ninjutsu, I can't gage his ninja skills to give an honest verdict. Until then, I grade him by the normal Genin standards. I'm sorry, Naruto, but even if you are sensei's son, I _can't _give you the benefit of the doubt. Not until you prove me wrong, will your words make a difference. So I beg you, prove me more wrong then I have ever been. For everyone, and especially your daughter, prove me wrong, Naruto! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's sword comes down like the final strike of a butcher's knife, imbedding the tip of the giant blade in the earth. Naruto leans back on his heels to evade the cleaving blow, putting extra push into his step as he springs back on the balls of his feet. Naruto's leading foot strikes like a cobra lying in wait, and gives him a solid foothold on the blade's edge before Zabuza can yank it out of the ground. Rotating on that foot as both his feet momentarily leave the ground, Naruto stands on the back edge of Zabuza's steel in perfect balance. An arm's length apart, Naruto's striding step position helps him rocket off his dominant foot and clear the guard's length in a blurred single motion.

Jumping by pushing off the tips of his toes as they touch the swords hilt and guard, Naruto twists his hips to a hard right and brings his sword by his face for a straightforward tip-strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza froze.

All he'd seen was the kid lean back so he wouldn't be cut like salami, getting a tiny haircut at how close he'd managed to dodge. The next thing he saw was the blonde brat in front of him, a blur of black shadow as he somehow got on his sword. He hadn't so much as tensed a single muscle to jerk his sword up from where it had lodged in the ground. The next thing he heard was the hissing of metal as it ripped in the air.

His left arm had come up by mere instinct.

A spray of blood shrouded half the brat's face from view, but half was all that was needed. His eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and pure excitement. The look in the kid's eyes…it was exhilarating.

A look that accepts death at any given moment, and yet shows the will of someone ready to kill without thought. No human function in the mind, only focusing on the battle in front of the eyes. The expressionless eyes have witnessed blood, the souls of people, and the way of a true ninja.

Eyes like his.

_This kid…has potential. A true ninja…one so young…I'm not letting talent like that just walk away. _ Zabuza thinks as a madly gleeful smile blossoms on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was shocked at Naruto's attack, more importantly, his speed. It was unbelievable…like he was a ghost. It all happened in the blink of an eye…the span of seconds. What shocked them more was Naruto shoving the blade through Zabuza's arm. He leaned his weight onto the hilt of his katana as gravity weighed him down from his jump, sliding the better part of the upper-portion of his blade clean through muscle and bone. A steady drip of blood fell like tears from the gleaming silver, a stream coming from the wound itself, and formed a puddle on the ground in a span of maybe three or four seconds, the puddle being diameter of the average male fist in size.

_This…wow…Naruto is amazing! _Sakura thinks in awe. _I've seen Naruto kick a hole clean through a foot-thick wall of concrete like it was wet tissue paper, but…to see him deliver such a wound, see him in actual combat…It's exciting. _

_Why am I not afraid? _She wonders. _No, the old Sakura would have been afraid. This is what he's been preparing me for…the reason I'm not a joke anymore…for this. It's because of him…I'm ready for this. _

The grin spreads across her face without her even realizing it. Her mind flashes back to the last month of brutal, grueling, and heart-pounding training.

_No wonder he didn't take it easy on me. I'm surprised he put up with the joke I used to call myself as a Kunoichi. Looking back, I honestly wonder why he didn't purposefully kill me with the training._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What the hell…he…he…he's unreal! _Sasuke thought in shock, trembling in fear. _Is this…the intent…the atmosphere of battle? The feeling of two ninja out for blood…the intent to kill…it's suffocating! I can't breathe…can't take it…I'd rather-! _

Sasuke's split second decision to make an attempt on his own life, though how far he would have gotten can't really be known, is interrupted. His breath hitches in his throat as he watches Zabuza's left foot come up in a nauseatingly-slow movement as the world halts. Naruto is defenseless to merely block or dodge the blow, hindered by the sword he grasps lodged in Zabuza's arm.

In a split second, as the world suddenly speeds up, Naruto's jaw connects with the kick and a reverberating crunch sounds upon the impact. The sword is brutally ripped from Zabuza's arm with a sickening roar from the wound itself. Blood sprays the ground like a fountain, Zabuza stumbling backwards a few steps after yanking his arm back to his body. Naruto goes sprawling through the air as he helplessly tries to right his body, into the nearby water, and surfaces with a slight gasp of breath only a few moments later. Angry blue eyes narrow, the blonde rubbing his offended jaw and chin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Damn. That was a hard hit, but it wasn't like I could have avoided it. _Naruto thinks while his chinbone slides back into place.

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck rise, but he makes no defensive move as he hears the mad-chuckling of Zabuza's gravely voice behind him. Instead, Naruto rotates in the water, casually floating face to toe with Zabuza's boots, before looking skyward to meet the mammoth of a man's face. Zabuza lets his now useless arm hang limply at his side, and the armband dyed a nice, musty red. The look in Zabuza's is one of mad-glee, a vicious smile formed underneath his bandage-mask.

"Well, to think such a small-fry has such talent. Say, blondie, you got a name?" Zabuza inquires, with what those who knew him would call politeness, as he stares at the aforementioned blonde with the gaze of a predator circling prey.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Konoha's Orange Nova." Naruto's tone holds pride, his eyes letting shine a spark of the Will of Fire.

Zabuza hums with interest. "Orange Nova, huh?" He muses. "How'd you like to tag along with me, Naruto? You've got talent, and the workings of a true ninja."

His teammates don't know what to expect: Naruto to vehemently refuse the offer, him to use the moment to attack Zabuza with the waiting clones, or to lash out at the monster personally while he waits for an answer, maybe. What they don't expect is to hear Naruto laughing softly, an amused grin on his face as he gazes up to his conversational opponent.

"I have seen much in my short life, Zabuza-kun, and in such a quality most would think I ought to have gone mad." Naruto barks a laugh. "Who knows, maybe I really am crazy, nuts enough to appear perfectly sane. I'm glad to have earned a warrior of steel's respect like yourself with my blade…but…I'm afraid I have to decline. You see, there's someone precious to me. I've vowed to protect that person with my life, and we're a package deal."

Zabuza's bellowing laugh echoes, his mountainous form rumbling with the action. "Don't worry, Naruto, we can take your girlfriend with us. If she doesn't, dump her. Who needs a woman that won't support his choices?"

Naruto shakes his head, grin still on his face. "I'm a single man, Zabuza-kun, and the precious person in my life is someone I can't just abandon. Even if I _was _considering becoming a missing-nin, I'm afraid I'd be forced to politely decline your offer."

Zabuza grunts and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, there wasn't any harm in trying it the 'nice' way, I guess. If you don't wanna come…I guess I just gotta force you!"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he's lifted into the air in a water prison. The surprise, though, quickly gives way to anger.

_Damn! I got lazy! _Naruto thinks, mentally kicking himself while a plan begins to quickly take shape.

"Heh, you did a nice job, Zabuza. Looks like you have me." Naruto congratulates his foe as he glares at the arm inside the water, keeping the sphere stable.

"Of course I did, Naruto. Gifted with a sword you may be, I'm _still _a Jonin. You are still a Genin, too." Zabuza bestially smirks with confidence under the mask.

_The water isn't dense enough to limit my talking or movement. He's holding back. Zabuza still doubts my Ninjutsu abilities because of my low ranking. I guess he overlooked the fact I openly stated being able to sense ken-ki, then. Or, he's just being sloppy. _Naruto gages, smirking internally._ Well, time for me to start thanking Jiraiya again._

"Okay, I guess you have a point. Though, there _is _one thing that you didn't really think about…Sakura!"

All at once, the world stops. Sakura pushes herself and Sasuke to the ground as Zabuza appears behind them, his sword already making to strike a terrified bridge builder. Kakashi reacts, bringing up a hand to stop the blade temporarily. In that precise moment, Naruto floods his body with chakra, a fierce wind gathering and battling time as Zabuza tries to up the Jutsu-affects on his body.

He's too late.

The not-dense-enough water dissipates in the face of the fierce gale of wind, dense like when ready to make a Rasengan. The sheer amount of such uncontrolled and strong nature chakra forces Zabuza reeling through the air. Before either he or Naruto slam into the watery surroundings, Naruto reinforces his legs with bursts of chakra and wind behind his feet to propel him forward insanely fast. With a well-aimed punch, Naruto slams Zabuza while still falling. Both of them crash into a few trees before burying themselves slightly in the ground to stop, and Zabuza groans. At the same time, a clone appears and buries his katana into the clone of Zabuza. The water clone ramming an elbow back and ito the shadow clone as all three clones disappear at once.

Zabuza looks over with a heavy head as the memories reach him, smirking at the soldier's look in Naruto's eyes.

"Well, Naruto…if I die…I'm glad it's by the hand of a true ninja."

Just as Naruto brings out a kunai from the holster at his hip, Zabuza's head jerks to the side with three senbon buried in his neck's side. Naruto's instincts kick in to high-gear as he jumps back in a crouch, a masked figure standing beside and blocking Zabuza's body. He wears clothes that obscure the person's sex and an odd mask. Seeing the Mist Village's insignia for ninja on the mask, Naruto immediately relaxes as he stands tall to face the now identified hunter-nin.

"Hello, I assume you've come to collect him for his crimes against Kiri?" _Why haven't my clones reacted?_

The hunter-nin nods once. "I thank you for your help in bringing him down, but I will take things from here. By the way, I like your technique with the shadow clones."

Naruto is careful not to visibly react to the implication. _So he sensed them and told them not to interfere. Well, he is a hunter; it's what they do._

"Thank you." He replies with a slight bow as he watches the hunter-nin pick up Zabuza's prone form around his shoulders. With a silent goodbye, the ninja vanish in a swirl of cold wind.

_Well, well, he may be a hunter indeed…but he's no village's hunting-nin. So was he Zabuza's lackey, then? _ Frowning at the notion and what its implications may bring to the future, Naruto walks over to his team and watches as he receives the memories from the clone he'd ordered to dispel. The ninja was at least _trained _to play the part of a hunter; he'd snuck up on the clone farthest from Kakashi and ordered no interference from the group with threat of Kiri-nin pursuing them.

Sasuke and Sakura are already on there feet and around their client-copy. Naruto orders the rest of the clones to disperse to signal Kakashi, who joins them in only a few moments. They all look to Naruto, and he sighs.

"We have much to talk about, but it can wait." He says simply. "The clones have undoubtedly found Tazuna's home. Grab onto me." Ignoring all of their puzzled looks, Naruto makes an impatient 'come on' motion. When all three of their hands are on his back and shoulders, Naruto makes the Seal of conformation. "**Harashin no Jutsu!**"

They were gone in an orange flash before the other three could even look surprised.


End file.
